


Барон Одного Угла

by rome_is_falling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Curse Breaking, Drama, Ghosts, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Shamanism, Witches, есть немного эстетики ближнего востока, здесь всего одна локация и это королевский замок, здесь много рефлексируют и страдают, и африканской мифологии тоже, но в конце все хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: Говорят, короли в Грофстайне прокляты — в них на протяжении веков поселяется зерно безумия, прорастающее черной меланхолией. Когда при дворе юного короля Фридриха появляется шут из далекой южной страны, в тоскливой столице наконец-то рождается надежда, что древнее проклятье исчезнет в шутках и в плясках — и в любви.
Relationships: шут/король
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> • На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4019979  
> • Паблик: https://vk.com/club164137332

Феод здешнего Барона — всего лишь некогда пыльный угол тронного зала. На этой маленькой, точно отмеренной территории расположились маленький замок и небольшой гарнизон солдатиков. Барон заседает в своем углу, когда король принимает просителей.

У Барона есть возможность наслаждаться со стороны этим действом. Усталым лицом короля, сжатыми в узкую полоску бледными губами, тонкими пальцами, отбивающими нервный ритм по подлокотнику. Король нетерпеливый, и под его холодной личиной прячутся ярость и жестокость. Барон знает это, пусть и не испытывал на себе.

Он переставляет солдатиков по карте своих владений, выбирает им генерала.

Барон уже полгода служит королю, но еще ни разу не видел его улыбки. Будто бы он призван развлекать не своего господина, а его двор.

Придворные любят Барона. Их пугает и смешит цвет его кожи — не проходило еще ни единого пира, на котором кто-нибудь не предложил бы его отмыть. Но Барон лишь улыбается, показывая свои большие зубы, и щурит теплые глаза. Дикарь в разноцветных лохмотьях и при титуле веселит знать, и он рад исполнять эту роль. Она отвлекает двор от того, что их король черств и холоден и посещает не все пиры в свою честь. Его больше заботят военные походы и псарни.

Придворные его не любят, воротят нос.

Барон улыбается, присматривается к молодому королю с каждым днем все внимательнее и однажды ловит ответный взгляд. У короля темный, тяжелый взор. Не все его выдерживают.

Барон выдерживал вещи и похуже королевского взгляда. Его тело до сих пор порой пронзает боль из прошлого.

В шумном зале свечи коптят, и полумрак висит в воздухе. Барон щурит глаза, вглядывается: он не может привыкнуть к этому недостатку света до сих пор. Там, откуда он родом, во дворцах света намного больше. Чтобы свет появился и в королевском замке, нужны окна шире. Но тогда и отопление лучше.

У Барона в голове почти начинают появляться планы.

Он и его циркачи — три карлика, смотрящиеся на его фоне совсем крошечными — забавляют гостей. Сегодня отмечается очередная победа, и король наконец-то сидит во главе стола.

Барон воркует с баронами и баронессами, пьет вино из горла, но глаза его почти всегда прикованы к королю. Тот подпирает голову кулаком и односложно отвечает сестре, затянувшей его в разговор. При дворе говорят, что они очень близки, но их никогда не видели вместе, кроме как на пирах.

Барон оказывается на подлокотнике трона в мгновение ока. Король никак не реагирует на его бесцеремонность, но шут замечает, как пальцы его, в душевном расстройстве бьющие по колену, сбиваются с ритма.

Барон заводит разговор с сестрой короля, и, кажется, юноша благодарен ему за избавление от этих мук.

Барон лишь улыбается. Он уже очень давно привык улыбаться.

Король же не улыбается никогда.

На следующий день Барон расставляет своих солдатиков по карте в тронном зале, и король, заставший его за этим занятием, смотрит на него укоризненно. Но молчит.

Барон, оправдываясь с неизменной улыбкой, говорит ему: «Мне просто показалось, что мои солдатики и ваши не так уж и отличаются друг от друга».

Вот только игрушки Барона не хоронят в сырой земле.

Король качает головой, приказывает ему вернуть все, как было, и уходит.

На следующем принятии просителей Барон ловит на себе чужой темный взгляд и не отвечает на него. Он занят увеличением окон в своем замке и расстановкой охраны.

Так продолжается еще год. Король держит шута при себе, но редко говорит с ним. Шут присутствует почти при каждом важном обсуждении с советниками, и это, безусловно, их раздражает.

Барон смеется и делает для себя выводы.

На своей родине он тоже был советником когда-то. Он много кем был, но нынешнее положение не расстраивает его.

Молодой король смотрит на него с каждым днем все пристальнее, и Барон впервые прячет улыбку, оставляет ее на потом.

У молодого короля нет жены. У молодого короля голодный, стыдящийся себя взгляд, который Барон видит иногда и у епископа тоже.

Барона будоражит перспектива этих затянувшихся переглядываний. За время его пребывания при королевском дворе в его постели успели побывать и женщины, и мужчины, прелестные в своем любопытстве, и король не может не знать об этом.

Барон помнит, что на родине он считался красивым мужчиной, но вряд ли в этом случае людей привлекает его красота — он достаточно умен, чтобы не строить таких надежд.

Короля же интересует не дикарская наружность Барона, и шуту требуется чуть больше времени, чтобы разгадать причины.

Король не берет его с собой на войну, хотя так поступают другие правители. Барон не расстраивается, он чувствует себя управителем в замке в отсутствии хозяина. У него есть немного времени отдохнуть и почитать в одиночестве — по легенде он не умеет читать. Перед легковерными придворными просто притворяться, что он сосредоточенно разглядывает непонятные буквы, стараясь выглядеть умным дикарем, но вот король вряд ли бы поверил его спектаклю.

После неудачного похода король возвращается разбитый, и шут совершает неожиданно-глупое открытие, когда тот хриплым и серьезным голосом интересуется его настоящим именем.

Они находятся в королевских покоях, и слуги только что ушли, поменяв окровавленные повязки.

— Фахим, милорд, — отвечает Барон. Он не видит смысла лгать.

— Фахим… — выдыхает король. Темные волосы резко выделяются на бледном влажном лбу и таких же белых подушках. — Есть кое-что, о чем бы я хотел попросить тебя, Фахим.

Открытие застает Барона, когда он держит короля за холодную руку, чтобы тот мог спокойно уснуть. Когда король лежит с открытыми глазами всю ночь и сжимает временами его ладонь так сильно, что трещат кости.

Это больше, чем любопытство.

Король доверяет себя ему, и Барона пробирает дрожь от этого осознания.

Когда рассвет занимается над королевством, а молодой король наконец засыпает, Фахим прикасается губами к его ладони и чувствует, как сердце сжимается от потока мыслей и чувств.

От власти, которую он ощутил в своих руках. От бездны ответственности.

От горечи неотвратимо зарождающейся привязанности.


	2. До. Фахим

У него не было особого выбора. Все было решено задолго до. Когда на твой дом нападают чужаки, когда неплодородная земля окрашивается в грязно-красный, когда веревка на шее жжется так сильно, что хочется плакать, выбор ограничивается лишь двумя крайностями.

Жить или умереть. Подчиниться или бежать.

У Айши были теплые руки и ласковый взгляд. Она чем-то напоминала маму, но теперь не было никакой семьи и места для подобных сравнений. Айша пахла специями и немного лепешками, а ее льняное платье вечно утопало в маслянистых пятнах.

И хотя так вкусно было есть руками плотную чечевичную кашу, вокруг обитали сплошь чужаки: чужой, трудный язык, трудные люди, которым ничего не объяснить, непонятная работа, требующая больше сообразительности, чем крепости рук.

Это не то, к чему он привык, но он был слугой господина Карама уже год, и это было лучше, чем стоять на раскаленных от полуденного солнца досках, истекать потом и мучиться от сухой глотки, пока совсем рядом снуют по невольничьему рынку покупатели и торгаши.  
Они говорили, что ему повезло, что он ребенок. За талантливых детишек и женщин больше дают. Он не особо много тогда понял.

Мама называла его Ветерком. Почему-то эти воспоминания притупляли страдания от жары.

Айша звала его кое-как. «Эй, малец» или «птенчик» — это значило на странном языке детеныша птицы, что не очень ему нравилось.

Господин дал ему имя «Фахим», но это прозвучало лишь как набор звуков. Ничего не значащих.

«Ветерок» грел сердце и охлаждал разум гораздо сильнее.

Когда господин уезжал, Фахим проводил время на кухне рядом с Айшей. В такие дни она не кормила никого, кроме маленького, не просившего многого мальчика да пары слуг. Ученики господина Карама не приходили, когда он отсутствовал. Жены и детей у него тоже не имелось. Его поместье было скромным на вид, но в нем хранилось много ученостей — Фахим в то время не очень понимал назначения всех приспособлений и бумаг. Он не умел читать и писать, да и говорил все еще не очень хорошо.

Их общение с Айшей было односторонним — больше говорила она, чем он. Айша работала в доме господина еще с тех времен, когда тот был ребенком. Ей, кажется, было много-много лет, но выглядела она очень молодо. В родной деревне Фахима жило много стариков, но никто из них не походил на Айшу. Никто не был таким же живым, и никто и никогда так много не болтал. Кухарка рассказывала обо всем на свете — о соседях, о городе, в котором они жили, о бесчисленных маленьких кошечках на улицах и тех из них, которые иногда заглядывали на кухню. Фахим слушал, пусть и не всегда понимал смысла сказанного.

Фахиму нравилось учиться, узнавать новые слова, но тоска по дому не оставляла его еще долгие годы. Странные обряды здешних мест, здешние молитвы не значили для него ничего.

Он называл свое настоящее имя Айше; та не могла его выговорить, и Фахим отвечал, что оно означает «Прохладный ветер». На старческом лице кухарки появлялась счастливая улыбка, а в горящих молодым задором глазах — какое-то подобие гордости.

Господин никогда не спрашивал, как его звали до. Но, несмотря на это, господин был добр. По крайней мере, как говорила Айша, другие господа не такие. Фахиму не с чем было сравнивать, и он верил на слово.

У господина Карама было жесткое лицо, но мягкое сердце. Он никогда не злился, но его молчаливая строгость заставляла коленки Фахима трястись. Фахим помогал господину делать снадобья — упрямо пытался вчитаться в список трав, который отдавал очередному продавцу на базаре, и не мог понять ни слова, растирал коренья, грел воду, мыл бутыльки из мутного стекла, развешивал травы по длинным веревкам. Работа была спокойной, и в дни такого спокойствия господин Карам заговаривал с ним своим тихим голосом, поправлял, если Фахим делал что-то не так.

Господин называл себя аптекарем, но своих учеников он обучал не таинствам трав. Мальчишки, чуть старше самого Фахима, приходили к господину обучаться магии чисел и звезд — Карам ибн Хашим был невероятным человеком, знающим все на свете.

Как-то так и получилось, что со временем он остыл к целительству и отдал всего себя изучению небосвода, а Фахим остался со своими травами и бутыльками. Снадобья все еще покупали, и это было каким-никаким доходом; господин все еще делал заказы на ингредиенты и даже, в дни хорошего расположения духа, не погруженный в меланхолию и думы, обучал Фахима читать и писать.

В общем и целом, к своим пятнадцати годам Фахим был слугой, достойным своего господина. Он мог поддерживать его разговоры, обычно обращенные в никуда, развеивать грусть, когда руки Карама опускались, и он, в приступе отчаяния, грозился сжечь все свои труды или даже убить себя. Фахим прятал кинжалы и ножи, уводил господина прочь из библиотеки, грел успокоительные настойки, протирал телескоп и другие приборы, назначения которых он не знал.

На шестнадцатом году его жизни умерла Айша, а господина пригласил к себе во дворец молодой эмир Махмуд. Они переехали в новые покои довольно скоро, и тогда господин впервые заговорил об освобождении Фахима от рабства.

Стены мечети давили нестерпимо; Фахим не был глупым и давно знал местные обычаи, так непохожие на его родные. Всего одна фраза о Всевышнем и его пророке, повторенная трижды, — и Фахима не смогут сделать рабом боле.

Он и не чувствовал себя таковым последние годы. Господин учил его грамоте, практически подарил свою лабораторию — Фахим большего и не посмел бы желать.

Ему нравилось учиться. Эмиру Махмуду нравились звезды, а его мать страдала от болезни желудка, для лечения которой у молодого лекаря нашлись настойки. Такое положение вещей устраивало всех, кроме господина Карама, ибо душа его с каждым днем чернела все больше, а у Фахима впервые не обнаружилось лекарств, чтобы его излечить. Первые два года на службе у эмира пролетели незаметно, но в начале третьего года Карам ибн Хашим исчез, не оставив и следа. В его покоях все было на своих местах, как и днем ранее, и в итоге, после долгих безуспешных поисков ученого и признания его мертвым, помещение отошло во владение к Фахиму.

Но он так никому и не сказал, что в день исчезновения Карама из его покоев пропал и резной кинжал, который прежде Фахим прятал среди книжных полок. Кинжал этот когда-то господину подарил предыдущий эмир, но это было уже неважно.

Не было сомнений в том, что Карам не вернется, и Фахим впервые в своей жизни остался предоставлен самому себе. Вся удача, подаренная ему матерью, выразилась в его дальнейших годах. Фахим впервые учился улыбаться всем и каждому, располагать к себе людей знатных и нет — и к двадцати годам он был одним из тех молодых людей, которым рады в каждом доме.

Где-то среди бесконечных пиров, охот на птиц и приемов пациентов Фахим и познакомился с юным господином Гассаном, младшим сыном султана Аббаса. Он не помнил, как они познакомились, но при следующей встрече Гассан говорил с ним, словно со старым другом.

Вероятно, Фахим был слишком пьян, чтобы помнить это. Так или иначе, их дружба завязалась скоро — и теперь если Фахим и выходил в свет, то только по приглашению Гассана.

Дружба эта и стала причиной, по которой Фахим, не будучи таким уж и известным лекарем — скорее, известной «душой компании» — после впадения эмира Махмуда в немилость ушел служить во дворец султана. Освобожденный от тени своего прежнего господина, Фахим смог показать себя и свои умения, с каждым днем все больше развиваясь на лекарском пути. Он успешно лечил семью султана и удостоился чести наблюдать за здоровьем наложниц, вынашивающих детей.

Фахим был учеником, достойным своего покойного учителя.

Именно после этого он окончательно оказался втянут в бесконечный ворох интриг сераля. Его близкое знакомство с сыном султана и его отнюдь не благоверным окружением еще больше способствовало погружению в совершенно новый мир.

В его племени говорили, что прохладный ветер приносит удачу. Что он забирает с собой духов, задержавшихся на жаркой земле, и доносит послания с неба. Фахиму бы очень хотелось в это верить, потому что от каждого следующего дня он ждал — вот-вот, и послания с неба прекратятся, и его удачливость исчезнет, словно ее никогда и не было.

Но все шло своим чередом. Он знакомился с новыми людьми, выполнял свою работу, ездил на охоту вместе с Гассаном, и эта рутина лишь изредка прерывалась волнительными случаями, заставляющими Фахима еще долго приходить в себя.

Например, как в тот день, когда запыхавшийся секретарь недовольно произнес, что какой-то старик просится внутрь дворца, утверждая, что он учитель здешнего лекаря. Тогда Фахим в глубине души понимал, что это никак не может быть господин Карам, но что-то в нем возобладало над здравым смыслом. Возможно, это была надежда. Возможно, это были муки совести от того, что он занял место учителя.

Конечно же, когда старика привели во дворец, то в нем не нашлось ничего общего с Карамом. Старик трясся, обхватив худые плечи костлявыми руками, и смотрел на Фахима слезящимися глазами. Это оказался старый слуга, которого господин уволил вскоре после смерти Айши. Слуга был свободен, но теперь предстал перед Фахимом бедняком без крова и семьи.

После смерти Айши Фахим был рабом, а сейчас он уважаемый человек. В этом была своя несправедливость.

Фахим, поколебавшись мгновение, кивнул секретарю, говоря сбивчиво и хрипло: «Да. Да, это он». И все бы отдал, чтобы забыть выражение радостного неверия, появившееся на лице старого слуги после этих слов. Фахим обнял его, обхватывая худые плечи, а старик разрыдался, бормоча бесконечные благодарности.

Господина Карама почти не знали в столице, а если и знали, то не как лекаря, так что в обман поверили, не требуя доказательств.

Фахим чувствовал себя подлецом. Он дал старику денег, но поселить во дворце не мог: влияние его к тому времени еще не набрало той силы, которую наберет позже.

К тридцати годам он стал готовить яды, предпочитая не думать, сколько от них погибнет людей. Предпочитая не думать, погибнет ли от его яда сам султан, которому он все еще служил. Яды делались из-под полы, но за них хорошо платили, и Фахим клял свою алчность, не позволяющую довольствоваться теми деньгами, которые ему за работу миловал господин.

Он успел сменить много друзей, и, хоть господин Гассан все еще выказывал ему свое расположение, их отношения стали натянутыми. Фахим находил больше отрады в общении с младшей дочерью султана, Насимой, девушкой умной и образованной не по годам, но до несправедливого больной. Она почти не выходила из дворца, проводя дни напролет в гареме, и Фахим был рад составлять ей компанию в особенно тяжелые времена, когда ее мучили боли в груди и кашель. Снадобья лекаря успокаивали ее хворь, а его голос — ее разум.

Фахим не знал дружбы невиннее этой за все время в серале. Она помогала ему держаться на плаву, не погружаться окончательно в бездну случайных связей и бесконечной жажды влияния. Фахим был убежден, лекарь — это тот человек, который при желании может узнать любые тайны господ. По мелким следам меланхолии, отображающимся на лице, по дрожащим рукам. Нужна только внимательность. И доля учтивости, конечно же, ведь в болезненном бреду пациент может выболтать все что угодно, главное, не спугнуть.

Навряд ли господин Карам гордился бы им, но Фахим избрал свой путь, и лишь грустный взгляд понимающей все Насимы заставлял его уверенность чуть колебаться.

Так прошла еще пара лет стабильности, но на исходе своего тридцать третьего года Фахим познал потрясение за потрясением.  
Возможно, первым предупреждением с небес стал пожар, разыгравшийся во дворце в начале апреля. Сгорело все левое крыло — то самое, где находился гарем. Напуганных девушек удалось спасти, но многие из них получили ожоги, а несколько даже сбежали, улучив момент. Фахим не знал, что с ними сделали, когда поймали, и поймали ли вообще. Он только помнил, как накануне наложница по имени Равия в слезах умоляла его помочь ей бежать. Когда он отказался, назвав ее ополоумевшей, она вытерла слезы и попросила, в таком случае, дать ей самый быстрый яд. Эта просьба была еще более безумной, и Фахим без слов покинул покои, злясь на то, что Равия притворилась больной, чтобы он пришел к ней.

Так или иначе, он не видел Равию среди тех девушек, которых ему довелось лечить. Их было с десяток — у кого-то ожоги были не такими уж и страшными, из тех, которые сойдут через месяц-два, но у других увечья безнадежно уродовали безупречную красоту. Таких прозвали «испорченными», но из жалости оставили в гареме, а у Фахима впервые болело сердце от бессилия. Он ничем не мог им помочь.

На время отстройки дворца весь двор вместе с султаном, его детьми и гаремом переехал в загородную резиденцию, и когда только начало казаться, что все наладилось, случились вещи еще ужаснее.

Фахим плохо помнил вечер до, но утро въелось в память уже навсегда — его разбудил испуганный до паники посыльный, так и не сумевший ничего сказать, кроме «идемте, идемте!», и Фахим, раздраженно запахнув халат поплотнее, поплелся вслед, минуя коридоры.

Чем ближе он подходил к знакомой двери, тем больше становилась тревога, а, увидев перед самым входом в покои хмурую стражу, Фахим и вовсе растерял последние остатки извечного покоя.

За дверью обнаружились нетронутые следы прошедшей бурной ночи: разбросанная одежда, пролитое тут и там вино, раскиданные подушки и следы семени, а посреди всего этого — распростертое тело господина Гассана, с чьего перерезанного горла давно перестала стекать кровь.

Фахим рвано вздохнул и обернулся обратно к стражникам, которые ожидали его в дверном проеме, будто бы это лекарь должен был объяснить, что тут произошло, а не они, упустившие убийцу из-под своего носа.

«Вы уже доложили султану?» — хмуро спросил Фахим, на что посыльный, все это время дрожавший в стороне и старавшийся унять слезы, быстро затараторил, что сразу побежал к лекарю.

Как будто бы он мог что-то сделать в этой ситуации.

Фахим осторожно обошел разбитое стекло на полу, еще раз огляделся, пытаясь определить, сколько в помещении было людей этой ночью — и не смог, ибо увидел лишь одежду Гассана.

Только потом он опустился у посмертного ложа и посмотрел на бледное лицо с закатившимися глазами.

Ему приходилось видеть лица мертвых.

Но никогда прежде он не видел лица мертвых любовников.

Они совсем не общались последние два года, и Фахим даже не мог предположить, кто из нынешних друзей Гассана мог это сделать. Сын султана всегда отличался своей развязностью, но никогда не проявлял склонности к ведению интриг, а в убийство по политическим причинам верилось больше, чем из ревности. Хотя с Гассаном никогда нельзя было знать наверняка.

Вскоре после его похорон скончалась и юная Насима, а вслед за ней и сам султан Аббас — оба из-за внезапных болезней, с которыми Фахим ничего не смог сделать. Это было поражением. Старший сын, сменивший отца на престоле, нанял для себя отдельного лекаря, оставив Фахима заниматься здоровьем гарема, и он прекрасно понимал, что это значит на самом деле. Когда не стало всех его покровителей, он лишился и своего влияния, в итоге став жертвой своей же гордыни. Стыд и отчаяние чуть было не привели его к необдуманных поступкам, но он вовремя смог взять себя в руки.

И переродиться. Фахим ибн Карам больше не боялся никого и ничего — ни впадения в немилость, ни последствий своих действий. Прохладный ветер звал его, направлял по пути и на этот раз указывал отправляться вперёд, не оглядываясь назад.

Главной ошибкой Фахима было то, что он пустил корни, задержался на одном месте. Таким, как он, нужно менять господ при первой же возможности — иначе у него появятся амбиции, иначе он обретет привязанности.

Единственная привязанность, которую он не сможет выжечь, заставить исчезнуть, останется в том времени, когда он думал, что может видеть духов предков, смотрящих на мирное племя свысока. То было вечностью в ее лучшем проявлении — нерушимыми воспоминаниями, которые невозможно изгнать из памяти.

А все остальное — временное.

Все остальное — неважное, ничего не значащее.

И остается лишь две крайности. Жить или умереть.

Бежать или подчиниться.


	3. Акт I, сцена первая

У Барона в голове звучит голос короля, зовущего его по имени. «Фахим-Фахим-Фахим» до бесконечности. Шут зажмуривает глаза, утыкается носом в подушку, пытаясь избавиться от назойливых мыслей. Король хвор душой и рассудком, а это именно то, что Фахим так и не научился лечить. Он боится, что болезнь эта заразна.

Когда, неспособный уснуть, он открывает глаза, то видит у своей узкой кровати одну из циркачей, сжимающую в руках принесенную с собой вышитую подушку. Из-под подушки выглядывает кувшин вина.

— Не спится, красавица? — по-доброму усмехается Фахим. Карлица хмурит светлые, почти невидимые, брови и забирается к нему на постель, усаживаясь поудобнее.

Ее зовут Тита, и она при дворе совсем недавно. По крайней мере, чуть позже их всех. Еще двое — Огюст и Рауль, возрастом, возможно, сверстники Фахима — были близнецами и держались особняком. Их больше любила принцесса, и они были рады развлекать только ее.

И если Фахим был любимцем короля, то Тита оставалась не у дел, оказываясь нужной только на приемах гостей. Все остальное время она предпочитала пьянствовать и сочинять похабные стишки.

Фахим понимал ее и жалел немного. Совсем немного, правда, ведь Тита была достаточно сильна, чтобы не нуждаться в чьей-либо жалости.  
Она ее и не просила. Они не имели права просить, чтобы их жалели.

— Подмял под себя короля, Барон? — хмыкает Тита, выуживая кувшин, и Фахим не до конца понимает, зачем ей подушка — чтобы скрыть вино от стражи или чтобы лечь спать вместе с ним.

Они уже делали так, и ни разу в этом не было ничего предосудительного. Просто возможность уснуть, когда мысли о доме не дают покоя.

— Он сам себя подмял, — вздыхает Барон, откидываясь обратно на подушку. В маленькое окошко почти не проникает лунный свет, и комната опущена во мрак.

Он не так уж давно получил отдельные покои. Хотя, конечно, покоями это сложно назвать — так, каморка. У Титы не было и этого.

— Странно звучит, — недоуменно отвечает она.

— Я к тому, — вздыхает Фахим, — что он запутан и ищет поддержки.

— По нему незаметно, — Тита присасывается к бутылке и следующие мгновения слышны только звуки глотков.

— В этом-то и проблема.

Тита смотрит на него задумчиво, и Фахим треплет ее по лохматой голове, чтобы только перестала надоедать с глупыми расспросами. Она не любит, когда прикасаются к ее волосам.

Фахим хочет оставить все размышления на завтра.

Ему кажется, что все самое тяжелое только начинается.

***

Когда король называет его по имени, Барону Одного Угла до смешного не терпится называть его по имени в ответ. Церемониалы воспрещают, но разве шуту не дозволено чуть больше, чем остальным?

Король произносит его имя, только когда они одни. Барон поступает так же.

— Фридрих, — смакует он, подбрасывая и ловя небольшой кинжальчик. — Фредерик. Федерико. Фредрик.

Король вздыхает, отрываясь от написания письма — шут так и не смог определить, кому — и смотрит на Барона устало, одним взглядом приказывая тому заткнуться.

Шут расплывается в улыбке, прекращая играться с ножиком.

— Узнать бы, где ты всего этого нахватался, — бормочет король, возвращаясь к делу. Его спина устало сгорблена, а руки напряжены сверх меры. Фахим знает пару верных способов расслабиться, не теряя работоспособности, но вряд ли Барон, даже при всем своем положении, может позволить себе предложить их королю.

Когда Фридрих поднимается с резного кресла, то лицо его на мгновение омрачает судорога боли. Король хватается рукой за край стола, но очень быстро выпрямляется и уже более твердым шагом идет в сторону шкафа с бумагами.

— Позволю себе заметить, милорд, — заговаривает Барон со слабым неодобрением, — что вашему лекарю бы ишаков лечить, а не людей.

— А ты-то, видимо, лучше его разбираешься, — спокойно отзывается король, без капли осуждения в голосе. Только с той же усталостью. Он роется в ящиках, выискивает что-то важное, но неудачно.

Его слова, тем не менее, задевают Фахима.

— Травы, из которых этот пройдоха готовит свои хвалебные бальзамы, обычные сорняки, — говорит он, уверенный в собственной правоте. — Мне известны более действенные методы лечения ранений. Тем более, если вас все еще мучает кровотечение…

— Я сомневаюсь, что придворный шут разбирается в целительстве лучше придворного лекаря, — все в той же манере отвечает король.

Барон склоняет голову к плечу, рассматривает чужую спину. Острые лопатки проглядываются сквозь льняную рубаху, приковывают к себе взгляд. Шут набирает в грудь воздуха и произносит:

— Как насчет спора, милорд? Если мой способ окажется лучше, вы прогоните этого шарлатана из замка?

И чутье не подводит Фахима: король не отказывается. Он уже доверяет шуту больше, чем любому лекарю. Это похоже на затянувшуюся игру, в которой с каждым днем шуту становится все более страшно оступиться. Чем дальше заходит вседозволенность, тем большая цена будет за нее взиматься в случае ошибки.

Фахим, хоть и уверен, что умеет разбираться в людях, не может точно сказать, разбирается ли он в одном отдельно взятом короле. Какие-то его действия кажутся лишь юношеской горячностью, другие же — решениями осторожного человека, успевшего узнать горечь предательства. Он слишком плохо знает короля и его прошлое, чтобы судить так скоро.

Фахим выигрывает спор и своими методами лечит короля намного быстрее, но, к досаде, старого лекаря тот не прогоняет. Доверие между шутом и государем чуть расширяется, и этого оказывается достаточно на данный момент.

Завеса неизведанного чуть приоткрывается, когда они стоят спустя несколько дней у военного стола, и король задумчиво трет только что заживший бок. Барон чувствует несказанное удовлетворение от этой маленькой победы и, не отрывая взгляда от карты, с улыбкой гладит края гладкого бруска дерева, обозначающего кавалерию. Король рассеянно следит за его действиями, но ничего говорит, только кусает губу изнутри, погрузившись в мысли.

— Почему вы не женитесь? — спрашивает Фахим, но к своему разочарованию не застает этим вопросом государя врасплох. Того вообще, похоже, трудно удивить.

— А почему я должен? — отвечает Фридрих, все так же глядя куда-то сквозь шута.

— Брак очень выгодное дело для таких высоких особ, как вы, — Барон улыбается, встречаясь взглядом с королем. Тот смотрит на него хмуро, словно недовольно, но шут уже давно уяснил для себя, что это нечто отличное от недовольства. Скорее желание защититься. — Королевству нужен наследник.

— Он не нужен мне, — голос короля спокоен, будто это решение было обдумано не раз и не два.

Фахим моргает, думая, что ослышался, но почти сразу же к нему приходит понимание, что только что он услышал настоящее откровение.

— Я рискну поинтересоваться… — впервые за эти почти два года шут чувствует себя неуверенно. — Что заставило вас принять такое решение?

И неуверенность еще больше ширится, когда король впервые холодно улыбается, а сам Барон осознает, что врасплох тут застали именно его.

— Мой род проклят, и я не хочу плодить его, — голос Фридриха полон такого колючего безразличия, что у Фахима по спине бегут мурашки.

И что в молодом короле было от юношеской горячности, а что от зрелой осторожности, становилось все труднее понять.

— Если это государство падет в грызне за власть после моей смерти, — продолжает король, — мне уже не будет до этого дела. А пока… я расширю его границы, как только смогу.

Фридрих почти любовно проводит ладонью по карте и вздыхает.

— Очень уж мне бы не хотелось, милорд, — недовольно говорит шут, отойдя от удивления, — готовить вам противоядия. Я бы все же настоятельно посоветовал бы вам жениться. От одной женушки не убудет. Вот вы бы знали, сколько наложниц содержат на моей родине…

— Твоей родине? — в голосе короля мелькает любопытство. Барон, правда, больше обрадовался, если бы король обратил внимание на другие его слова.

— Да, на юге. У одного господина, не поверите, было пять сотен наложниц. И то не предел, — Фахим уж точно не намерен раскрывать свое прошлое именно сейчас, и поэтому допускает в ответ столько же лжи, сколько и правды — в достаточной мере, чтобы оставить короля удовлетворенным.

— Я должен бы злиться на тебя за такое, Фахим, — король отрывается от карты и внимательно смотрит на Барона. — Но я не буду. И жена мне тоже не нужна. Спасибо за беспокойство.

У Фахима впервые не находится слов. Он все еще не может понять, глуп ли король настолько, чтобы пускать столь важные вещи на самотек, или же достаточно безумен для того, чтобы просчитать все наперед, зная, что не проиграет.

Свет из узкого окна настойчиво светит в глаза шута, и он терпит неудобство, не желая отворачиваться или закрывать глаза совсем.

Потому что человек перед ним впервые открыт настолько, насколько не был открыт никогда. И, что самое главное, тот и сам знает это. Колкая улыбка понемногу спадает с лица короля, он хмурится, будто борясь с собственными мыслями, и произносит гулко:

— Ты действительно можешь делать противоядия?

Фахим хмыкает, удивленный тем, что король выцепил из его слов именно эти.

— Для вас, милорд, я могу сделать все что угодно.

***

Фахиму не спится после этого разговора. Он бесцельно лежит на кровати, подтянув длинные ноги ближе к груди, и хмуро разбирает в голове все произошедшее.

Он стал шутом, прекрасно понимая, что на севере не сможет проявить себя как лекарь — слишком редко здесь видели ему подобных, воспринимали как диковинку, не как человека и уж тем более образованного ученого. Все книги, которые он нашел в крошечной библиотеке замка, были сплошь религиозные. Лишь изредка попадались труды древних философов — но и те были ужасно переведены и представляли собой кривые отрывки.

Он стал шутом, надеясь на будущее участие в придворной жизни королевства, но в итоге… Двор короля Фридриха был уныл, его было легко развлекать, не нужно было изобретать ироничных сравнений и тонких намеков — они их не понимали. Эта игра была скучной для них, лишенной смысла, и вскоре Фахим перестал стараться.

С политикой все оказалось сложнее. Барон не может понять, пустоголов или умен был здешний король, говоря те слова в тронном зале. Неженатые правители очень ценный материал для союзов, бесплодные же — хорошая причина для свержения. Ни жениться, ни плодить свой род Фридрих не собирается. Очень самонадеянный юноша, в таком случае.

Фахиму отчего-то отчаянно хочется воцарить в этом варварском государстве порядок. Этому мешает сам правитель, у которого, видимо, уже есть далеко идущие планы по разрушению устоявшегося хода вещей. Либо планов не было никаких, и он действовал согласно сиюминутному хотению, заключающемуся в непрекращающихся военных походах и перекладывании государственных дел на плечи советников, вовсю пользующихся своим положением.

Фахим не может понять его мотивы, а влияния у него все еще не так много, чтобы как-то воздействовать на короля.

Шут вздыхает, потирая затекшую шею, и угрюмо смотрит на запертую дверь. Сегодня Тита навряд ли придет, она осталась в покоях сестры короля, леди Агнес. Они неожиданно сдружились за последнее время. Фахим рад, что жизнь Титы начала налаживаться, она заслуживала этого как никто другой. Огюст, Рауль и Фахим согласились развлекать двор добровольно — насколько было известно, близнецы еще при предыдущем короле залезли в карету принцессы, а что уж они там сделали такого, чтобы стать шутами, то было известно лишь леди Агнес. Возможно, причина была только в их росте.

Тита оказалась при дворе не по своей воле. Фахим помнит, насколько несчастной она была первые дни после того, как ее преподнесли в дар королю. Не то чтобы Фридрих особенно обрадовался такому подарку, но его сестрице нравилось собирать под одной крышей всяческих «уродцев». Она и Фахима уговорила взять на службу. После его спектакля на ломанном местном языке о прошении баронского титула и феода в виде угла тронного зала король не выглядел довольным, но он никогда не мог отказать сестре — и часто от этого страдал.

Фахим не знает толком до сих пор, что он делает в этой холодной стране, где нравы знати не лучше нравов торговцев на базаре. Всему виной излишняя тяга к приключениям.

Так или иначе, но ему не хочется покидать здешний двор, не узнав до конца его обитателей. Не узнав самого короля.

Когда дверь в шутовскую каморку неожиданно открывается безо всякого привычного скрипа, Фахим разумно решает, что это припозднившаяся Тита. Но женщина, стоящая в дверном проеме, совершенно не похожа на карлицу. Одежда, расшитая золотой нитью, выдает в ней одну из леди, прибывших погостить в королевской резиденции. Барон тут же встряхивается, вскакивает с постели, отвешивает поклон и интересуется:

— Вам что-то нужно, миледи?

Женщина не отвечает. Барон осмеливается поднять взгляд и рассмотреть ее получше — в ночном сумраке это получается сделать с трудом, но шут различает улыбку на ее давно не юном лице.

Фахим моргает, ему неожиданно становится неуютно; по полу тянет сквозняком, и хочется поёжиться.

Женщина молча подзывает его к себе, и шут подходит и недоуменно выглядывает в длинный узкий коридор, освещенный всего одним факелом в самом конце. Не успевает он сориентироваться в темноте, как видит, что молчаливая леди уже стоит у факела и продолжает звать его за собой.

Они идут по коридорам замка мимо гобеленов, мимо окон и скучающей стражи, и Фахим слишком поздно обнаруживает, что они идут к королевским покоям.

— Я понадобился государю? — спрашивает Барон, правда, уже не надеясь на ответ. Странная женщина продолжает идти вперед.

Она кажется смутно знакомой, но он не успевает вспомнить, где видел ее прежде.

Стражник у дверей в покои спит на посту, и женщина, оборачиваясь, заговорщически улыбается шуту и подзывает к себе тонким пальцем с серебряным перстнем.

Фахим неуверенно подходит к двери, молясь мысленно, чтобы это не было шуткой — он и так выставляет себя глупым последний год, а перед королем не хочется быть таковым. Шут оборачивается, чтобы переспросить у леди еще раз, но не находит ее, упираясь взглядом в пустой темный коридор.

И просыпается.

Первое, что делает Фахим, проснувшись — проверяет дверь. Та оказывается запертой и убеждает его в том, что то был просто сон.

Но очень, очень реальный сон.

Мужчина возвращается к кровати, садится, подпирает голову рукой, зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы. Ему хочется вскочить тут же, и он делает это почти против своей воли. Вскакивает, отпирает дверь, выходит в коридор, освещенный всего одним факелом. Идет мимо гобеленов и стражников, окрикивающих его сейчас, но не окрикивавших во сне. Подходит к королевским покоям, хмуро смотрит на задремавшего часового, прислонившегося к стене. И не может избавиться от нехорошего предчувствия, сдавившего грудь.

Фахим раздумывает пару мгновений, стучаться или входить без стука — король не запирает покои, но у каждого правителя свои причуды. Шуту не приходится принимать никакого решения в итоге, потому что, как только он осторожно кладет ладонь на крепкое дерево двери, та сама распахивается, и взору Фахима предстает удивленный король.

— Почему ты… — оторопело выдыхает Фридрих и, отодвинув шута в сторону, почти испуганно разглядывает коридор со всех сторон. — Ты не видел никого по пути? — шепотом, будто боясь разбудить стражника, спрашивает король. — Нет, конечно же, ты не мог.

Фахим, не менее растерянный, не знает, что и ответить, а король тем временем хватает его за руку и затягивает внутрь покоев.

Когда дверь захлопывается за ними, шут понимает, что у его государя гораздо больше тайн, чем казалось на первый взгляд.


	4. Акт I, сцена вторая

Фахим не может сказать, что когда-либо любил той любовью, что воспевают поэты-пустословы. У Фахима были друзья и любовники — часто бывало и так, что эти понятия соединялись в одном человеке, но никто еще не занимал его внимание безраздельно, не заставлял желать общения лишь с ним и желать лишь его.

Фахим знает, что это не изменилось и что изменить себя он не в силах. Он и не пробовал никогда, но бывало и так, что пробовали другие. Сцены ревности вызывали у него отвращение. Пренебрегать всем ради одного человека? Нет, Фахим такой жизни не хотел.

Теперь изменилось лишь то, что друзей у него значительно меньше, чем любовников. В числе приятелей он с уверенностью может назвать только Титу.

А еще есть король — замершая меж двух состояний бабочка, бесплодно хлопающая несформировавшимися крылышками. Королей нужно обхаживать, с королями нельзя так просто. Особенно с такими, как Фридрих. Как только Фахим начинает думать, что мысли короля легко можно прочитать по его лицу, тот опровергает это мнение своими действиями и словами. Казалось, прошло столько времени, шут столько наблюдал, отмечал черты характера, моменты силы и слабости, но это не дало ничего.

Видимо, на деле короля знает лишь сам король, и остается лишь ждать, пока он сам не расскажет о себе.

Фахим надеется, что это будет сегодня, ночью, когда мимолетный страх еще не успел сойти с молодого лица и кривит бледные губы в напряжении.

— Останься, — говорит король не просьбу — приказ. Шут замирает, вглядывается в черты его лица, точно обрисованные тенью от свечи. — Быть может, при тебе они не посмеют…

— Кто не посмеет, милорд? — растерянно шепчет Фахим, но король не отвечает, кажется, разговаривая с самим собой. Шут вспоминает свой сон, еще не успевший забыться, и как будто уже знает ответ на свой же вопрос. Он маячит на краю сознания, страшась оформиться в тревожную правду.

Фридрих прерывисто вздыхает: его грудь высоко поднимается вслед за вздохом, а кожа в разрезе рубахи покрыта испариной. Фахим отмечает это с тревогой, потирая замерзшие ладони — камин в покоях не растоплен, а осень на севере немилосердна к любителям тепла.

Было бы очень удобно объяснить поведение короля начавшейся лихорадкой, но сам Фахим-то болен не был. Более того, при всем холоде здешних мест он не заболевал еще ни разу. Хотелось бы оправдать все происходящее безумием, неожиданно охватившим их обоих.

— Сядь куда-нибудь, — успокоившись, вновь заговаривает король и осторожно, будто чресла его не слушаются, забирается обратно в разворошенную постель. Только теперь Фахим замечает, что все это время юноша держал в руке кинжал, который теперь вернулся обратно под подушку.

Шут беспомощно оглядывает покои и в итоге пристраивается на сундуке, накрытом оленьей шкурой, где он уже привык коротать время, когда король вызывал его к себе. Фридрих внимательно следит за ним, выглядывая из-под одеяла, натянутого почти до носа. Фахим не сдерживает взволнованного смешка. Король глядит на него неотрывно светлыми глазами, блестящими в неясном свете свечи, словно зверек, высунувшийся из своей норки. Шут сдерживает улыбку, пытаясь спасти себя от лишних вопросов, и, предотвращая их, спрашивает сам, но не о том, о чем на самом деле хотел бы:

— Насчет противоядий, милорд…

— Да? — король отзывается тут же, резко и немного нервно.

— Мне думается, я слишком плохо знаю яды, которые используются в ваших землях… Для приготовления противоядия мне нужно знать сам яд. Из чего он сделан, из какого растения или, быть может, животного. На моей родине был очень распространен змеиный яд, знавал я даже человека, специально разводившего змей для этих нужд. Могу ли я посетить здешние леса?

— Разве что с проводником, — чуть погодя, отвечает Фридрих, и у шута мелькает напряженная мысль, не думает ли король, что он намерен сбежать.

Хоть Фахим и свободный человек, он сомневается, что на Севере это хоть кого-нибудь волнует. В этот раз он добровольно записался в рабы.  
— Проводник так проводник, милорд… — Барон пожимает плечами, расслабляясь и откидываясь спиной на холодную каменную стену.

В молчании проходит еще несколько мгновений. Шут, чувствуя затылком неровность каменной кладки, почти засыпает, памятуя о прошедшей бессонной ночи, но слышит, как его окликивает по имени король.

— Да, милорд? — отвечает Фахим, с трудом разлепляя тяжелые веки и следом замечая, что единственная свеча только что потухла.

Фридрих колеблется, подбирая слова. Эта заминка и смешит, и волнует шута одновременно. От короля можно ожидать чего угодно.

— Недавно я слышал разговор служанок… — начинает он и вновь осекается. Фахим решает помочь ему:

— Обо мне, милорд?

— Да. Признаться честно, их слова удивили меня.

— Чем же? — шут смутно догадывается, о чем был тот разговор, и ощущает, как дремота спадает, уступая место любопытству.

— Они были очень воодушевлены, — отвечает король, все еще ходя вокруг да около. Фахим ловит себя на мысли, что Фридрих смущен, и прячет глупую умилительную улыбку за ладонью. — Мне захотелось даже показаться им на глаза и приструнить за отлынивание от работы, но я решил дослушать.

— Ах, милорд, вот так и раскрываются заговоры!

— Не думаю, что это был заговор, — голос короля вдруг становится более твердым и уверенным, а Фахим не перестает удивляться оттенкам его настроения. — Учитывая то, что они обсуждали, как хорош ты в постели.

— О, — выдавливает из себя шут, медленно осознавая сказанное государем, а затем издает странный звук, похожий то ли на кряканье, то ли на лорда Градхольма, поперхнувшегося элем. Фахим в очередной раз ошибся — король даже не подозревал о любовных похождениях шута. Либо подозревал, и этот разговор является частью какого-то очередного долгоиграющего плана.

Фахиму не очень хочется быть частью чьего-то плана, потому что у него есть собственная игра, которая прежде казалась хорошо продуманной. Вот только главный ее козырь оказался не так прост.

— Это не очень хорошо, Фахим. Многие из них замужние женщины, — прервав удивление шута, продолжает Фридрих. — Я не могу ручаться, что один из их мужей потом не придет, чтобы убить тебя.

— И что же, даже не защитите меня? — притворно изумившись, восклицает шут.

Король тяжело вздыхает, не оценив спектакля.

— В этом нет ничего смешного. Ты склоняешь бедных женщин во грех.

— И не только женщин, — цокает языком Фахим, посмеиваясь.

Фридрих не отвечает, и Барон как никогда жалеет, что свеча потухла, и нет возможности разглядеть лицо короля.

Впрочем, лицо Фахима король тоже не разглядит, и это хорошо. Фахим знает, что вид его во времена волнения и взбудораженного любопытства очень глуп: дрожащие в улыбке губы, сдерживающие смех, горящие и слегка слезящиеся глаза, крылья носа, расширяющиеся от слишком глубоких вздохов. В общем, за пьяного он сходил пару раз.

— И кто же из моих подданных?.. — вдруг спрашивает король, не озвучивая свои мысли до конца.

Фахим приятно взволнован этим разговором почти до урчания.

— Боюсь, милорд, я не могу вам сказать. Пекусь о вашем внутреннем покое. Знаете, как это бывает, услышишь, кто с кем спал, и начинаешь представлять… И сложно потом с человеком этим говорить, как ни крути!

— Нет, не знаю, — холодно говорит король, и Фахиму даже на мгновение становится стыдно. Только на мгновение. — Что же, я велю тебе больше не развращать моих слуг. Ты не за этим здесь.

Барон прижимает руку к сердцу и решает вбить последний гвоздь в крышку своего гроба:

— Стоит ли тогда огорчать вас тем, что мне удалось приятно провести время с парой ваших вассалов?

Фридрих не выдерживает и садится в постели, по-прежнему закутанный в одеяло. Фахиму и весело, и тревожно. Он впервые боится натолкнуться на королевскую немилость, ибо в данный момент предугадать действия и слова юного государя практически невозможно.

— Я не понимаю, как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Фридрих, и в голосе его впервые за все то время, что Фахим его знает, звучит нетерпение и искреннее любопытство.

Шут уже усмехается, не скрывая.

— Что именно, милорд? Как я сплю с мужчинами?

— Нет! — раздраженно отзывается король, и Фахим замечает, как он мнет руками одеяло. — Я не понимаю. Что ты делаешь, чтобы они поняли твой интерес? Как ты понимаешь, что он взаимен?

Шут почти готов вскочить с этого треклятого сундука, осознав, в какое русло зашел этот ночной разговор. Русло это было интересным и в той же мере опасным. И все еще очень смешным.

Нет, конечно же, Фахим даже не смел надеяться в начале этих долгих переглядываний с королем, что все будет просто. Сегодняшняя ночь показала это как нельзя лучше — Фридрих вряд ли осознавал, как выглядят со стороны его пристальные взгляды.

И от этого все становится только заманчивее.

— Ну, знаете… — задумчиво тянет шут, замечая, что король уже взял себя в руки и смотрит на него хмуро и почти что недовольно. — Иногда достаточно одного взгляда. Иногда жеста. С совсем тугодумами необходимы слова. Я не из тугодумов.

— И, что же, ты ни разу не наталкивался на недопонимание? — недоверчиво продолжает расспрос Фридрих.

— О, милорд, такое бывало только в начале моего пути. Вот так вот пристанешь с грязными намеками к какому-нибудь красавцу, а он потом тебе рожу расквасит. К счастью, уже лет десять я таких ошибок не повторяю. Все дело в опыте.

— Мерзость, — бормочет король, отвернув голову в сторону окна.

— Вам бы поспать, а не забивать голову моими грешками, — вздыхает Фахим, понимая, что больше из этой беседы не выжать и что король окончательно расстроен и растерян.

— Я надеюсь, ты уяснил мой приказ? — Фридрих вновь переводит взгляд на него, и даже в полумраке видится его серьезная строгость.

— Не спать со слугами?

— И с вассалами.

— Так с кем мне тогда спать?

— Ни с кем.

Фахим издает нервный смешок и чувствует, как радостная волна предвкушения скользит вниз по позвоночнику.

Король, не ожидая ответа, укладывается обратно, надеясь урвать последние часы сна до рассвета.

Если все сказанное сегодняшней ночью не открытое заявление на свои права, то Фахим не знает, что это такое.

И впервые ревность только раззадоривает его интерес.

***

Крайне сложно уснуть после подобных волнений, но у Фахима получается. Он слышит, как дыхание короля на другом конце покоев выравнивается, и сам успокаивается, поудобнее устраиваясь на жестком сундуке.

Он просыпается так же резко, как и засыпает. В комнате все еще темно, но отчего-то каждая вещь хорошо видна и резко выделяется своими очертаниями.

Фахим поворачивает голову в сторону окна в надежде посмотреть, как скоро рассвет, и видит, что рядом с ним на сундуке сидит та самая женщина из сна. Он отшатывается в испуге и понимает, что не может отличить, что реально, а что нет. Женщина приходит к нему во снах уже второй раз за одну и ту же треклятую ночь, и это очень-очень странно.

Она улыбается, видя его замешательство. Фахим вскакивает на ноги, отходит на пару шагов и вновь разворачивается к старой леди, так, чтобы между ними было безопасное расстояние.

И видит самого же себя, в безумной позе пристроившегося на чертовом сундуке, подтянув под себя левую ногу и откинувшись на стену спиной, чтобы использовать каменную кладку как издевательское подобие подушки.

У Фахима все слова застревают в горле — хочется ругаться, но язык прирос к небу. Он оборачивается посмотреть на королевскую постель и находит на ней спящего Фридриха, совсем не потревоженного испуганными возгласами и беготней своего шута.

Старая леди смеется.

— Понимаю ваше смятение, друг мой, — говорит она, и Фахим резко поворачивает голову в ее сторону, в неверии тараща глаза.

В первый раз она и не думала заговаривать с ним, лишь таинственно улыбалась и подзывала своим дурацким пальцем.

Фахим злится и трясется от страха словно мальчишка.

— Но я все равно удивлена, что мы с вами можем поговорить без суеты и кидания ножами, — продолжает женщина. — Не всем доступна такая роскошь. Признаться честно, на моей памяти и памяти моих друзей по несчастью вы первый.

— Первый… в чем? — с трудом переваривая услышанное, переспрашивает шут.

— В общении с мертвыми, конечно же.

— Ага. С мертвыми. Почти понятно, — кивает Фахим, на деле больше занятый разглядыванием самого себя, в данный момент почесывающего нос во сне.

Отчего-то у него (бодрствующего? Или наоборот спящего?) тоже зачесался нос.

— К сожалению, никто другой не слышит нас, сколько бы мы ни кричали. В вашем случае, вероятно, дело в том, что вы сами не слишком-то и живы в данный момент.

— Я сплю.

— Вы спите. И в то же время нет.

— Отлично, — Фахим с трудом переводит взгляд обратно на старую леди. Та смотрит на него тепло и насмешливо. — А вы сами кто будете?

Шут беспокойно оборачивается к королю, переживая, что тот может проснуться, и у него вдруг возникает логичная догадка о личности женщины перед ним. Он смотрит на нее вопросительно, и она удивленно смеется и качает головой.

— Нет-нет, это не то, что вы подумали, — взгляд ее становится задумчивым, а улыбка грустной. — Я не его мать. Я и права не имею находиться здесь, но, понимаете, я чувствую ответственность.

— Ответственность?.. — спрашивает Фахим, поняв, что женщина не собирается продолжать.

— Ах, — горестно вздыхает она, положив ладони к себе на колени, и говорит так, будто ей очень тяжело даются слова, — понимаете, дело в том, что я стала причиной смерти прошлого короля. Я бы хотела как-нибудь уберечь от такой участи и этого бедного мальчика. Показать, что мы не желаем ему зла.

— «Мы»?

— Мертвые, разумеется.

— Потрясающе! — восклицает Фахим, уже не боясь разбудить короля и решив поддаться игре старой леди. Ведь если это всего лишь сон, то никаких последствий он иметь не будет, верно? — И как вы, позвольте узнать, собираетесь это показать? Молчаливые мертвые пугают куда больше разговорчивых, уж поверьте мне. Узнал этот факт благодаря вам.

— Вот для этого вы и нужны нам! — женщина воодушевленно хлопает в ладоши, и шут перестает понимать, что в таком цветочке его могло напугать. — Поговорите с ним. Скажите, что он не должен злиться на нас. Мы хотим как лучше. Вы посредник между нашим миром и миром живых. Не оставьте нас в беде.

— А мне-то польза от этого какая?

— Как можно проявлять корысть в таком деле!..

— Я не очень-то проникся вашей историей, миледи.

— Кошмар! Я полагала, что Господь пошлет нам на помощь человека более благородного…

Фахим смеется, окончательно войдя во вкус этой странной беседы и беря контроль над ней в свои руки.

— О, а вы не думали, что я могу быть посланником Дьявола?

Женщина возмущенно выдыхает и морщится брезгливо.

— Что и стоило ожидать от дикаря!

— Ну, знаете ли!.. — не выдерживает Фахим и вдруг чувствует неожиданную боль в теле. Реальность перед глазами смазывается, на мгновение перехватывает дыхание.

И он просыпается на ледяном полу королевских покоев, свалившись с сундука и растянувшись у самой королевской постели. Шута трясет, он прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь унять сорвавшееся в бег сердце, и слышит сонный голос сверху:

— В чем дело?..

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — хрипло выдавливает из себя Барон, — дурной сон.

Он оглядывается назад, проверить, сидит ли все еще на сундуке та леди, и не обнаруживает ее на месте.

Ведь все происходившее во снах так и остается в них же, правда?

***

Утром Фахим, чувствуя себя разбитым сверх меры, плетется по коридорам замка, пугая придворных отнюдь не шутовским настроением. Приближается зима, и людей, спасающихся от холода, в помещении все больше. Фахим не уверен, что рад этому. Зима самое тяжелое время как на севере в целом, так и при дворе в частности. Лишенные летних забав, придворные становятся излишне капризными.

В своих мыслях шут не замечает, как набредает на покои леди Агнес. У резной двери с кольцом в виде пасти какого-то зверя с ноги на ногу переминается Тита. У противоположной стены стоит старенький стражник, опустивший голову на грудь и, кажется, задремавший. Фахим давно отметил для себя, что этот замок является оплотом сонливости и скуки. Удивительно, как еще какие-нибудь условные враги не взяли его штурмом, воспользовавшись дремотой воинов.

Тита смотрит перед собой, скрестив руки на груди, и будто не замечает подошедшего Барона. Ее оранжевое платье как всегда помято, тут и там на нем виднеются вылезшие ниточки, а подол в чем-то испачкан.

Фахим, ничего не говоря, становится рядом с Титой у стены и слышит приглушенные голоса за дверью покоев.

— Там король, — все же заговаривает карлица, но не поднимает взгляда на друга. — Ссорятся. Меня выгнали.

— О чем бы им ссориться? — бормочет шут и прислушивается к голосам. Поначалу он не может ничего разобрать, но потом различает из двух голосов голос Фридриха. Это почему-то вызывает в нем странное чувство отторжения, будто он совсем-совсем не должен был угадать этот голос.

«…я твой король теперь!» — доносится сквозь преграду. Фахим чуть хмурится, различая в услышанном непривычные оттенки гнева.  
«И поэтому я должна подчиняться?!» — идет вслед не менее яростное.

— О чем они спорят? — спрашивает шут у Титы. — Ты слышала начало?

Женщина молчит, поджав губы. Барон хмурит брови сильнее и прислоняется ухом к стене. У него не самое лучшее предчувствие и, кажется, оно подтверждается. Ему не стоит подслушивать этот разговор, но он подслушивает, поддавшись своему неискореняемому любопытству.

«Ты обязан мне, Фридрих! Всем, что имеешь!» — голос принцессы срывается, и Тита заметно ежится, все отлично слыша. Она выглядит взволнованной и расстроенной, пусть и прячет это за недовольством.

«Обязан? Хорошо быть обязанным тем, чего никогда не желал!»

Фахиму становится неуютно. Он не должен находиться здесь и слушать это.

Голоса на какое-то время снова смазываются, с трудом различаются, но после вновь раздается разгневанный крик леди Агнес: «Ты лжец! Ты мог отказаться от трона, но не стал! Не говори мне теперь, что это не то, о чем ты мечтал!»

— Никогда не видела ее такой злой, — тихо вздыхает Тита, и Фахим гладит ее по голове в знак утешения. Она впервые не сопротивляется, подставляется под ласку, закрыв глаза.

Старый стражник, похоже, глуховат, раз не слышит ссоры господ. Или чересчур тактичен и нелюбопытен.

Шут вновь припадает ухом ближе к стене у двери и слышит обрывок фразы, сказанной королем: «…они бы разорвали тебя! И что бы ты делала сейчас? Рожала ублюдков Анбергам? Или Ланнгенам?!»

— Король договорился о помолвке, — говорит Тита, успокоившись. — Не думаю, что я правильно поступаю, сплетничая об этом с тобой.

— О помолвке? Чьей?

— Принцессы, конечно же.

Фахим вздыхает почти обреченно.

— Лучше бы о своей договорился.

— Ну, насколько я поняла из их криков, ему более выгодно выдать свою сестру замуж за союзного короля, чем жениться самому.

— Союзного? Не слышал раньше ничего об этом «союзном короле».

— Я ни хрена в этом не разбираюсь, Бароша, не спрашивай меня.

— Как скажешь.

Голоса становятся громче, будто их обладатели подошли ближе к двери, и Фахим предусмотрительно берет за руку Титу и отходит в сторону вместе с ней.

Она, уйдя в свои мысли, и не думает быть против.

«Ты мог бы позволить мне остаться здесь! Это все, чего я прошу! — голос леди Агнес уже не так зол, а больше расстроен. — И не говори ничего о том, как ты заботишься обо мне!»

«А ради чего я отсылаю тебя из этого проклятого места, по-твоему? Стой!»

«Не трогай меня!»

Голоса обрываются: дверь распахивается, и в коридор вылетает взъерошенная принцесса. Фахим старательно делает вид, что он просто проходил мимо (в чем есть доля правды).

— Пойдем, Тита, — даже не посмотрев в сторону шутов, сдержанно говорит Агнес и, не задерживаясь ни секунды, отправляется вперед по коридору. Карлица осторожно отрывается от стены и покорно следует за госпожой, не попрощавшись с Фахимом.

Тот тяжело вздыхает и решает пойти в другую сторону, в ту, откуда он как раз и пришел сюда.

Не успевает он пройти и пары шагов, как слышит позади голос короля:

— Фахим.

Барон медлит, сжимает губы в напряжении. Сегодня Фридрих открылся ему не с самой лучшей стороны, и он еще не знает, как реагировать на это.

Многое простительно молодости. Малое простительно королям.

Фахим разворачивается на пятках, широко улыбается, надеясь, что не сфальшивил, и отвечает:

— Да, мой король?

— Завтра утром я собираюсь на охоту, — Фридрих выглядит еще бледнее, чем обычно, а у его губ залегла жесткая складка. — Ты отправишься со мной. Соберешь ингредиенты для противоядий.

Шут удивленно моргает, но быстро берет себя в руки и отвешивает низкий поклон:

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

Молодого короля нет нужды бояться. Его жаль как человека. С него смешно как с правителя, ибо в каждом его решении сквозит неопытность.  
И все же Фахим ловит себя на мысли, что всего на мгновение, не длившееся дольше секунды, он вновь почувствовал себя несвободным. Это мимолетное ощущение породило в его душе воспоминания, полные липкого ужаса и холодного принятия своего одиночества.

Нет, молодого короля не стоит бояться. В нем нет зла и ненависти, но не вышедшая на свет жестокость теплится под его кожей.

Фахиму остается только надеяться, что она не сведет короля с ума.

Потому что от безумия у него не найдется противоядия.


	5. Акт I, сцена третья

В королевском лесу царствует осень. Опавшая рыжая листва, еще не успевшая сгнить, покрывает опушки и тропинки, прячет последние грибы, растущие у подножий вековых дубов. Барона не покидает ощущение, что он уже был здесь, но это не могло быть правдой. Королевские леса строго охраняются от посягательств охотников и собирателей, и старым тропинкам и животным только и остается, что ждать очередного раза, когда король соизволит отправиться на охоту.

Фридрих любит охотиться — количество псов в псарнях говорит за себя. Фридрих любит охоту и войну, чисто мужские занятия, но Фахим ни разу не видел в нем той же бравады, что раз за разом встречает в поведении других знатных мужей. Если король и получает удовольствие, то не показывает его.

Но сейчас, ранним утром в окружении собак и лордов, он выглядит умиротворенным и даже счастливым. Вероятно, охота — единственное развлечение, за которое короля любят вельможи, так как других он им не представил.

Редкие пиры не считаются — устраивала их всегда леди Агнес.

Королевство Грофстайн не было похоже ни на одно государство Юга, где Фахим успел побывать. Люди в нем не умели веселиться, но всегда просили развлечений, и чем зрелищнее, чем больше красок и преувеличения было в них, тем лучше. Грофстайнцы не знали меры, в своей холодной серой стране они искали любое яркое пятно, способное их оживить.

Подчас это яркое пятно было кроваво алым.

Фахим немного тревожится, находясь среди стольких людей. И псов, конечно же.

Слишком поздно шут замечает, что король смотрит на него с нескрываемой насмешкой.

— Они здесь, чтобы ловить зайцев, а не шутов, Фахим, — заговаривает Фридрих и — шут не верит своим ушам — смеется. Не надломлено, а легко и весело.

Барон понимает, что ему просто никогда прежде не доводилось видеть короля в приятной для него обстановке. Во время приятных для него занятий.

Это преображение заставляет задуматься.

— Ну, знаете ли, милорд, — бурчит Фахим, дабы скрыть удивление, — может быть, я покажусь им более привлекательным. Я, между прочим, располнел за время, проведенное при вашем дворе!

Краем глаза он видит взгляды трех мелких лордов, обращенные в их сторону. Конечно же, что на королевской охоте, куда его отродясь не звали, делает шут? Шутит про неудачно пущенную стрелу?

— Брось, ты не… — не распознав иронии, отзывается Фридрих, но осекается, стоит его коню ткнуться ему мордой между лопаток. — Подожди, милый, скоро начнем.

Фахим даже не пытается скрыть улыбку.

Сегодняшний день хороший. Спокойный, настраивающий на здравые, размеренные размышления.

Фридрих дает ему в проводники молодого трусливого пса по кличке Смелый, и они оба смеются над выбором такого имени — его выбирали задолго до того, как узнали, что щенок до жути боится лошадей.

Король говорит «Присматривай за ним» перед тем, как отправиться глубже в лес и начать охоту, и Барон почти взволнован от того, что по этой фразе нельзя понять, к кому обращался Фридрих — к псу или к шуту.

Так или иначе, решает Фахим, по отдельности они оба потеряются, а так не будет скучно бродить по лесу в одиночестве.

Все оставшееся время его не покидает ощущение, что он знает эти тропинки на окраине леса. Что ходил по ним прежде. Он, кажется, даже отмечал для себя какие-то растения, потому что смог найти все нужное довольно быстро. Смелый вертелся у его ног, и его длинные уши почти мели листву по земле. Честное слово, Фахим еще не видел собак с такими длинными ушами. Наверное, это какая-то болезнь. Или его слишком часто тянули за уши в наказание.

К концу охоты маленькое лукошко в руках у шута наполнилось травами, а также грибами и корешками. Многие из них уже были знакомы Фахиму в прошлом, некоторые же он видел впервые и надеялся позже выпытать информацию о них у старого лекаря. Если уж тот не был годен на лечение короля, так пусть хоть послужит ветхим справочником.

***

Если и есть во всем королевском замке место, которое Фахим по-настоящему любит, то это именно кухня. Погружаясь в марево запахов и приятной суматохи, он будто возвращается в детство. Фахим любит служанок и слуг, их неприхотливую, правильную работу, и никогда не забывает о том, что сам когда-то был таким же.

На замковую кухню он в скуке захаживает при каждой возможности, и, что удивительно, до сих пор умудряется пугать некоторых кухарок, принимающихся остервенело перекрещиваться и бормотать молитвы. Его не задевает такое отношение. Если бы задевало, он бы не приходил на кухню снова и снова.

Он мало разговаривает с кухарками, хотя знает, как говорливы бывают люди за подобной работой. Эта необычная молчаливость берет начало в хмурой старшей поварихе, следящей за остальными женщинами, словно полководец за солдатами. Но и у поварихи тоже иногда бывает выходной. Как сегодня, например.

Сегодня Фахим, лучась довольством, выпрашивает на кухне для себя немного утвари, чтобы заняться созданием настоек и отваров, и долго не получает согласия. Кухарки переглядываются между собой, не понимая, что он от них хочет.

— Простите, иногда совсем не понятно, что вы говорите, — краснея, лопочет молодая служанка.

Фахим знает, что у него порой случаются проблемы с местным языком, но точно не в этот раз. Обычно он просто не знает некоторые слова, но говорит он достаточно разборчиво, чтобы его понял даже ребенок.

— Ну, может быть, котелочек? У вас не завалялось котелочка? — как можно более миролюбиво выговаривает Барон.

— Котелочки все под учетом, — уперев руки в бока, вступает в разговор самая старая из кухарок, сегодня, видимо, оставшаяся за главную.

— О, и нет ни одного неучтенного? Точно-точно?

— Нет. На кой тебе? — хмурится старушка, затягивая платок на затылке потуже, и поворачивается обратно к столу, чтобы продолжить работу. На Фахима она больше не смотрит, но это не значит, что разговор окончен.

— Ох, понимаете, — разведя руки в стороны, начинает представление Фахим, — один лорд попросил приготовить ему приворотное зелье! А у меня даже нет котелочка, в котором его можно сварить.

— Точно черт, говорила же тебе, — доносится громкий шепот с другого края кухни. — Как пить дать, черт! Ты только посмотри!..

Старушка прикрикивает на сплетниц и опять переводит взгляд на Фахима. Черты ее лица неожиданно разглаживаются, и вместо недоверия в глазах проступает поразительная веселость.

— Может быть, найдется один… Если скажешь, что за лорд тебя попросил, — говорит она, растягивая свои потрескавшиеся губы в шальной улыбке, и Фахим понимает — пусть она и не верит в его историю, она готова поддержать игру.

Фахиму определенно, определенно нравится эта женщина.

— Ну, знаете, есть тут один, лорд Градхольм… — тянет он, оглядывая кухню смешливым взглядом и видя, что все служанки внимательно следят за ним.

— Вот же шельма! — раздается удивленно.

— Тише ты!

Старушка громко смеется, отчего ее пышная грудь ходит ходуном.

— И кого же решил заарканить лорд Градхольм? — спрашивает она. — Нам вечно докладывают, как он недоволен нашей стряпней.

— Точно-точно!

— Тот еще ханжа!

Фахим сжимает трясущиеся губы, пряча широченную улыбку, и наклоняется ближе к поварихе.

— Не поверите, — шепчет он, пытаясь не засмеяться от того, как остальные кухарки навострили уши, — но саму леди Агнес.

Шут почти не соврал — он в самом деле пустил слух среди придворных, что способен варить зелья, а за лордом Градхольмом действительно заметен интерес определенного характера в отношении сестры короля.

— Неудивительно, — хмыкает старушка. — У миледи никогда не было недостатка в поклонниках. Я помню ее еще совсем малехонькой.

— Правда? — теперь Фахим по-настоящему заинтересован. — И короля, стало быть, тоже помните?

— О, даже лучше, чем принцессу, — кивает повариха и, обернувшись, кричит на женщин, чтобы те возвращались к работе. Кухарки бурчат, но принимаются каждая за свое дело. Сама старушка за все время разговора ни на секунду не отвлекалась от нарезки овощей. Орудовала она ножом так искусно, что Фахиму на секунду стало завидно.

— Почему лучше? — тем временем интересуется он, прислонившись к массивному столу, покрытому мукой и крошками.

— Он часто заглядывал к нам в детстве. И, что удивительно, продолжает и сейчас. Чудесный мальчик. Очень добрый, не то, что его брат.

— Матушка, не полагается так говорить о короле, — неожиданно шикает молоденькая служанка по правую руку от старушки. Все это время она отправляла нарезанные овощи в котел, где тушилось мясо, и, видимо, внимательно следила за разговором. — Я, между прочим, в детстве играла с государем и леди Агнес в прятки, но не говорю о них так, словно они мои соседи.

— Истории о детстве мои любимые, — влезает в разговор матери и дочери Барон. — Не поделитесь парочкой?

— Не буду я сплетничать, не надейтесь, — краснеет девушка.

— А я могу рассказать, — хихикает старушка.

— Мама! — вспыхивает дочь, но тут же устало махает рукой. — Ух, делайте, что хотите.

Шут улыбается, чувствуя приятное волнение. Как хорошо было бы узнать хоть что-нибудь о детстве короля! Ведь именно ранние годы говорят о человеке больше всего. Сам Фахим давно проследил, как все заложенное в нем в детстве отразилось на его дальнейшей жизни, и поэтому уверен, что ключ к разгадке личности Фридриха заложен в его прошлом.

— Вы говорите, его брат не был так добр? — вспомнив, о чем говорила кухарка, спрашивает Барон.

— Он был ужасен, сказать по правде. А уж когда стал королем, то стал совсем несносен.

— Год его правления и правда был очень тревожен, — кивая, подтверждает стеснительная девушка. — Пусть нам, поварам, и не довелось испытать его характер на себе, но мы слышали, как он был жесток к другим слугам.

— А в детстве был таким славным, — вздыхает старушка.

Фахим хмурится. Он слышал о предыдущем короле совсем немного — того звали Вильгельм, и он был старшим братом Фридриха. О нем мало говорили при дворе, будто стараясь забыть.

— И что же с ним стало? — шут ведет плечами, чтобы сбросить появившееся напряжение. Почему-то ему вдруг стало важно узнать обстоятельства смерти Вильгельма. Он даже не совсем понимает, для чего именно.

— Странная там штука. Говорят, столкнули его со стены. А кто именно столкнул, то непонятно. То ли его жена, то ли паж. Ну, да и не наше это дело.

Шут ощутимо вздрагивает и чувствует, как сдавливает виски от тревоги. Мог ли это быть Фридрих? Нет, с какой стати ему…

Вчерашняя ссора между королем и его сестрой издевательски вспыхивает в памяти. Фридрих злился: он не хотел такой жизни, но Агнес ему не верила. Была ли это зависть младшего сына к наследнику престола?

Подслушанные фразы коварны тем, что часто ведут к неправильным выводам, но Фахим вдруг волнуется еще больше, чем прежде. В каждой династии есть подобные истории, но в случае Фридриха почему-то отчаянно не хочется, чтобы это было правдой.

— Соглашусь, загадочно, — кивает шут. — Но такова уж доля у королей — не умирать в теплой постельке от старости.

— И поэтому им совершенно не завидно, — смеется старушка в ответ. — Не знаю, как чужим королям, но нашим со смертью не везет. Поговаривают, будто их призраки до сих пор живут в этих стенах. Вот уж не хотелось бы так закончить свою жизнь.

— Призраки? — Фахим будто слышит свой голос со стороны.

— Да, гуляют тут.

— Прекратите, мама, это все сказки. Не пугайте достопочтенного Барона, — девушка внезапно улыбается шуту, и он слишком запоздало улыбается в ответ.

— Да, и правда сказки, — кивает женщина и, закончив работу, вытирает руки о подол платья. — Никто их не видал, только болтают, так что не забивай голову. А коли еще нужен тебе твой котелочек, бери тот, что висит вон на той стене. Только верни!

— Благодарю, прекраснейшая, — кланяется шут, улыбаясь.

Вот только тревога не исчезает, а только ширится.

Уже на пути в свою каморку Фахим вспоминает вчерашний сон.

«Я стала причиной смерти прошлого короля», — говорила старая леди. Мать Вильгельма, судя по всему. Слишком стара для жены.

Она убила своего собственного сына? По какой причине? Из-за того, что он был излишне жесток со слугами? Чушь, он должен был сделать нечто более ужасное.

— Что за чертовщина творится в этом замке, — бормочет Барон, ставя котелок на узенький подоконник в своей комнате.

***

Леди Агнес утягивает его в танец, стоит только менестрелям заиграть первую веселую переливистую мелодию. Фахим совершенно не умеет танцевать и не умел никогда, но теперь он обязан уметь практически все, что заблагорассудится господам. Так что он всеми силами старается поспевать за принцессой, отбивающей по полу своими ножками такие прыжки, что шут взаправду беспокоится за свои собственные ноги. Благо, леди Агнес умеет танцевать и знает, что делает. Вокруг них кружится еще несколько пар: молодые гости, с которыми Барону еще не довелось познакомиться, а также Огюст и Рауль, веселящие двух пышных знатных дам — сестер, в свое время вышедших замуж за двух сыновей среднего феодала и теперь гордо носящих титулы графинь. Барон выпил с ними так много вина, что знал все подробности их личной жизни: от предпочтений в алкоголе до их воздыханий по молодым юношам. Он бегло интересуется у них их делами, пока идет смена партнеров в танце, но ничего не успевает услышать и вновь возвращается к леди Агнес. Та, раскрасневшись, улыбается как никогда прежде, будто и не было ее недавней ссоры с королем.

Сам Фридрих, в то время как идет танец, сидит за столом в окружении вельмож и тихо переговаривается с сидящим рядом с ним советником — герцогом Ротбергом, мужчиной извечно сосредоточенным и бесконечно бородатым. При дворе он занимается делами военными и всегда больше всех раздражается присутствием шута на советах. У Фахима уже даже не осталось сил досадовать на то, что такой хороший день отдыха Фридрих опять свел к обсуждению дел насущных.

Поэтому Фахим не досадует. Он только низко кланяется принцессе, когда танец заканчивается, и подставляет свой локоть для начала нового, более неспешного и требующего только подпрыгиваний. Ну, хоть на это он был способен.

— Вы, кажется, довольно легко перенесли идею о помолвке, миледи, — заговаривает Фахим, когда они проходят дальше всего от стола. — Вчера вы выглядели расстроенной.

— О, вы о той неприятной сцене, — добродушно отзывается Агнес. — За сегодняшний день я кое-что пересмотрела.

— И что же?

Девушка улыбается довольно искренне, чтобы не создалось ощущения, будто она притворяется. Фахим верит ей, но ему интересно узнать, что послужило причиной такой резкой перемены в настроении.

— Я просто подумала… — принцесса выжидает паузу, пока пары сближаются так близко, что их разговор можно услышать. Барон сгорает от нетерпения и чуть не спотыкается, но ему простительно — он ведь шут. Леди Агнес беззлобно смеется над ним, поддерживая и не давая упасть, и заканчивает: — Я подумала, что власть прельщает меня больше, чем моего брата. Поэтому расточительно будет упускать возможность выйти за короля, а не за какого-нибудь герцога.

Фахим удивленно приподнимает брови, увидев принцессу совсем под другим углом, и этот угол ему до безумия нравится.

— Сколько птичек в голубятне, столько же и у вас амбиций, миледи, — смеется он. — Не дайте вашим птичкам улететь.

— Я постараюсь, — улыбается она в ответ, и становится ясно как день: принцесса догадалась, что Барон не тот, за кого себя выдает. Так или иначе, он не успевает осмыслить это открытие, так как танец завершается, и Фахим замечает, как Фридрих подзывает его к себе.

Леди Агнес хихикает, видя это тоже.

— Что же, благодарю за танец, Барон, — она кланяется. — А теперь спешите на службу к своему государю.

От шута не ускользает, с какой иронией она произносит обращение к королю, но он слишком устал за сегодняшний день, чтобы делать хоть какие-нибудь выводы.

Даже издалека видно, что настроение Фридриха еще не успело испортиться. Фахим рад этому. Он всегда был чувствителен к чужим эмоциям, и поэтому так сильно боялся заразиться меланхолией. Тайны лечения этой болезни все еще были неведомы ему.

Когда король встает из-за стола и тихо говорит Фахиму отправляться за ним в покои, губы шута непроизвольно расплываются в улыбке. У него хорошее предчувствие. Возможно, именно сегодня им удастся поговорить как следует.

Уход монарха с празднества не остается незамеченным, и им в спины доносится голос, слишком знакомый Барону, чтобы спутать его с кем-то другим:

— Уже покидаете нас, милорд?

Фридрих оборачивается, выискивая взглядом говорившего и находя его тут же — это был лорд Градхольм, вставший со своего места и сжимающий в руке кубок с вином.

— Думаю, этот прекрасный вечер не станет хуже в мое отсутствие, — спокойно отвечает король. — Благодарю, что разделили со мной мою трапезу, друзья.

Фридрих обводит взглядом собравшихся и, чуть склонив голову, тут же разворачивается и следует по направлению к выходу из зала.

Фахим неслышно хмыкает и не удерживается от ответного громкого выпада в сторону Градхольма:

— Не понимаю, чего вы расстраиваетесь, милорд, ведь в этот прекрасный вечер в отсутствие короля у вас есть все шансы очаровать принцессу!

Граф, сидящий по левую руку от лорда Градхольма, взрывается хохотом и хлопает своего соседа по предплечью.

Кроме него никто не смеется. Лицо лорда покрывается красными пятнами, а его глаза злобно сверкают на Фахима. Мужчина готовится вот-вот разразиться гневной тирадой.

Шут хмыкает. Что же, теперь при всем дворе будет, о чем судачить всю следующую неделю.

Он нагоняет Фридриха уже в коридоре. Король идет неспешно и даже расслабленно, понемногу отпивая вино из кубка, который он взял с собой. В другой руке у него Фахим замечает кувшин, захваченный с пира, пока шут препирался с Градхольмом и еще парой лордов, вступивших в словесную перепалку.

Фахим готов поклясться, что леди Агнес смеялась громче всех, когда он упомянул, какие эпитеты для нее придумал лорд. «Сладострастная лань» была лишь началом из длинного списка, озвученного шуту в один из пиров, когда трезвым не оставался никто.

— Видно, мне стоит объявить о помолвке пораньше, чтобы уже избавиться от подобных идиотов, — тихо заговаривает Фридрих, когда видит, что Фахим поравнялся с ним.

— А с кем помолвка-то, позвольте спросить?

— Боюсь, я поспешил. До самой помолвки еще далеко, — вздыхает король. — Готфрид Бьернбург пока лишь выбирает из множества вариантов. Нам предстоит принять его послов. И принять хорошо.

— Бьернбург? — переспрашивает Фахим, вспоминая династии окрестных королевств. За полтора года он почти разобрался в них. Сложность представляло, по крайней мере, то, что их было около десяти. По сравнению с тремя султанатами на Юге это была сущая неразбериха. Северные королевства были самые раздробленные, центральные — коих было четыре — более-менее крепкие, но вечно стремящиеся к завоеванию как Юга, так и Севера.

— Из Хенланда, — кивает Фридрих. — Наш возможный союзник в этой затянувшейся войне. На время зимнего перемирия нам необходимо заключить как можно больше союзов.

— Всегда любил свадьбы, — ухмыляется Фахим и замечает, как король закатывает глаза, предчувствуя очередной разговор на тему «почему-король-не-женится». Но шут пока что не собирается заговаривать об этом.

— Рано радуешься. Тебе предстоит подготовить встречу послов.

— Кошмар какой. Так вот зачем я понадобился вам сейчас?

— Нет. Сейчас ты будешь исполнять свою работу.

— И что же я буду делать? — удивляется Барон.

— Развлекать меня, — без тени веселости или заигрывания отзывается король и вновь отпивает вино из золотого кубка. Фахиму даже становится неуютно от такой серьезности.

Так с ним не обращался никто из его прежних господ. «Так» — это не зная, что именно от него хотят.

Ведь прежде он никогда не был шутом. Его обязанности были четкими и понятными. А теперь он почти никогда не может угадать, что ему разрешается делать, а что нет. Для всех лекарей есть правила, для шутов же — нет.

Фридрих приказывает стражнику, стоящему у входа в покои, не беспокоить его до утра, и Фахим в очередной раз удивляется — раньше короля всегда могли разбудить посреди ночи со срочными посланиями, и он каждый раз принимал их со всей ответственностью.

Фахиму думается, что сегодня вечером намечается что-то необычное, и не ошибается — король оказывается разговорчив больше, чем обычно. Шут располагается на полу у кровати и в моменты особенного смеха прижимается щекой к перине. Он рассказывает о том, что творится при дворе — о том, что король знать не может, так как в обычное время не интересуется сплетнями. Фридрих в ответ хмыкает в кубок, отпивая все такими же мелкими глотками, и делится историями о тех временах, когда он еще не был королем: он рассказывает о каждом своем вассале, присутствующем сегодня на пире, но ничего не говорит о себе.

Кувшин с вином стремительно пустеет, и, пусть Фахим не выпил ни капли, он веселеет вместе с молодым королем.

— Признаться, милорд, — говорит он, чувствуя, насколько глупо он сейчас улыбается, — я думал, что знать не слишком вас жалует, но, видимо, вашего брата они не жаловали еще больше.

Фридрих, в очередной раз подливавший вина в кубок, осекается и проливает часть на белые простыни. Безрезультатно пытаясь стереть пятно пальцами, он вздыхает, не смотря на Фахима:

— Его жаловал только он сам.

Улыбка Барона тускнеет: он с тревогой замечает, что руки короля дрожат, непонятно, от выпитого алкоголя или от поднятой темы. Но шут уже не может остановить себя и задает следующий вопрос:

— А вы верите в это?

— Во что? — переспрашивает Фридрих, все так же глядя куда-то в сторону пролитого вина. У него с трудом получается держать голос ровно.

— В то, что его убили?

Юноша фыркает, почти смеясь, и заправляет лезущие в лицо волосы за ухо.

— Почем мне знать? Меня даже не было в столице в день его смерти.

Фахим чувствует небольшое облегчение. Если Фридрих говорит правду, это значит, что он не может быть убийцей Вильгельма. Если только он говорит правду.

Фахим понимает, что зря завел этот разговор, но его любопытство как всегда работает вперед его вежливости.

— А кто-нибудь видел, как его убили?

Фридрих делает слишком большой глоток и чуть не закашливается. Спустя мгновение он успокаивается достаточно, чтобы продолжить говорить. И говорить много.

— Агнес видела, — отрывисто начинает он, беспокойно зачесывая ладонью волосы назад. — Единственная. Ты спросишь, Фахим: почему же ее не подозревают? А все просто. Люди никогда не замечают то, что лежит на поверхности.

Он наклоняется ближе к нему, и Фахим замирает, смотря в лихорадочно блестящие серые глаза.

— Мы ненавидели его, Фахим, — шепчет король, и голос его дрожит, срывается. — Вряд ли в своей жизни ты ненавидел кого-либо так сильно, как мы с Агнес ненавидели Вильгельма. Этого никто не замечал. Ни наш отец, ни наша мать. Они жили в светлом неведении. И весь двор тоже. Однажды я был так зол на него, что собирался убить, но Агнес остановила меня. И вот что я тебе скажу: она не убивала его. Пусть и желала его смерти не меньше меня.

Гнев в его глазах сменяется испугом от собственных слов. Резко выпрямившись, он смотрит на свои руки и трет их, будто убирая невидимую грязь. Когда он наконец-то приходит в себя, то замечает, что вино в кувшине закончилось. Плечи его расстроенно опускаются.

Фахим только сейчас чувствует, как сильно у него сдавило грудь. Он впервые не находит слов. Вообще никаких. И поэтому король продолжает, но уже более спокойно:

— Я так много думал над этим, Фахим. Что с ним могло случиться. Но Агнес не говорит. Она видела, и она не говорит. Придумывает небылицы про жен и пажей.

Шут пытается что-то сказать, но Фридрих заговаривает снова, смотря в себя:

— У него были и жена, и паж. Но им не было смысла убивать его. Я не… Я не верю, что Агнес могла…

— Нет, конечно, она не могла, — быстро произносит Фахим, радуясь про себя, что голос его не подвел на этот раз. — Подобные грехи отображаются на людях, а леди Агнес чиста.

Фридрих издает смешок.

— Что за чушь ты только что сказал?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Фахим. — Пытаюсь вас успокоить, милорд.

Юноша смеется уже громче. Глаза у него блестят, грозясь пролить слезы, но этого не происходит.

— Прошу тебя, не успокаивай меня так больше. Это смешно.

Шут пожимает плечами, улыбаясь почти печально.

— Ну, что же, это моя работа — развлекать вас.

Фридрих ничего не отвечает, только задумчиво смотрит ему в глаза. Фахим чувствует, как у него бегут мурашки по рукам от этого взгляда.

— Что такой человек, как ты, делает здесь? — произносит король, и какая-то необъяснимая грусть таится за его словами.

Барон вновь пожимает плечами.

— Какой «такой», милорд? И где это «здесь»? На разные вопросы у меня есть разные ответы.

Король медлит, видимо, подбирая слова. Только сейчас Фахим замечает, что его лицо залито почти нездоровым румянцем от выпитого вина.

— Ты отличаешься от других, — все-таки отвечает Фридрих и неосознанным движением приподнимает кубок к губам, впрочем, вовремя вспоминая, что кубок пуст и что ни выпить, ни спрятать в нем лицо не получится. Фахим засмеялся бы в любой другой ситуации, но только не сейчас. Пьяных расстроенных юношей он наблюдал так часто, что давно для себя уяснил: любая неосторожная реакция может привести к обиде до гроба.

— О, так вы заметили это только сейчас, — он все равно не удерживается от нахальной улыбки, намекая на свой цвет кожи.

Фридрих вспыхивает так очаровательно, что шут даже не пытается скрыть свое наслаждение их разговором.

Но он все равно держит на краю сознания одну мысль, которая не приносит ничего, кроме тревоги.

— Ты же знаешь, я не об этом говорю, — король хмурится, производя впечатление капризного ребенка, недовольного тем, что в его игру никто не хочет играть.

Но Фахим знает, что он говорит не об этом, и именно это так сильно и тревожит его.

— Так значит, я, вроде как, особенный? — спрашивает он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Конечно же, ты особенный, — бурчит Фридрих и вертит в руках пустой кувшин, все еще досадуя, что он так быстро закончился. — Я прежде не встречал таких людей, как ты.

— Вы просто никогда не были на Юге. Там таких, как я, пруд пруди.

Король возмущенно выдыхает через нос, раздраженный тем, что Фахим опять сводит все к своей внешности.

Фахим делает это специально. Он справедливо решает, что пьяные признания будут неловкими для них обоих, но большую неловкость, конечно, будет испытывать король.

Он с великой вероятностью замкнется в себе снова после подобных неосторожных слов.

Фахим не может этого допустить.

— Боже мой, а я еще считал тебя умным, — ворчит Фридрих, и шут вновь смеется.

— Глупо ожидать великого ума от дикаря.

Король с громким вздохом падает на подушки так неожиданно, что Фахим подпрыгивает на месте. У него немного затекли ноги от сидения в одном положении. А еще пол ужасно холодный, что, разумеется, он замечает только сейчас. Ну, ничего, его шутовская каморка еще холоднее, так как не отапливается вовсе. В королевских покоях есть хотя бы камин.

— Они меня не беспокоят, когда ты рядом, — вдруг раздается тихий, уже полусонный голос со стороны подушек.

— Кто не беспокоит, милорд? — мягко отзывается Фахим.

— Мертвые.

Шут вздыхает. Конечно же, все дело в призраках, которые не являются никакой байкой. Фахим помнит просьбу старой леди. Она просила передать королю, что мертвые не желают ему зла.

Но они калечат его рассудок, заставляют чувствовать себя в опасности в собственном доме. Фахим не будет помогать им, пока они не оставят Фридриха в покое. А до того он будет рядом с ним, чтобы мертвые не смели его беспокоить.

Молодой король засыпает довольно быстро, и Фахим накрывает его одеялом, слыша в ответ сонное бормотание, которое сложно разобрать. Ночи в Грофстайне холодные.

Фахим чувствует нечто большее, чем то, что он ощущал, держа раненного короля за руку на протяжении всей ночи.

Тогда это была ответственность за доверие, дарованное ему монархом.

Сейчас же это ответственность перед юношей, чувствующим к нему то, чего сам Фахим никогда не испытывал. Это потребует от него гораздо больше сил и ума. Он не хочет причинять никакой боли. Он здесь, чтобы лечить.

Шут засыпает, положив голову на край кровати, и впервые за последний месяц не видит снов.

А с утра юный король не встает с постели, сраженный лихорадкой.


	6. Акт I, сцена четвертая

Фахим всю жизнь был уверен, что он по-настоящему всесилен. Ни одно бедствие, за исключением нескольких, не выводило его из расчетливо выстроенного равновесия. Равновесие это он всегда считал своей главной силой, своим ядром, на котором основывались все его успехи.

Поэтому, когда он просыпается от судорожного кашля у себя над головой, он не дает панике завладеть собой. Он проверяет состояние короля: осторожно приподнимает край рубахи, чтобы убедиться, что с недавней раной все в порядке, и чуть расслабляется, увидев, что никакого воспаления или гноения нет. Рубец на плоском животе уже побледнел, но из-за поначалу неправильного лечения приобрел вид уродливый, неровный.

Вздохнув, Фахим помогает королю лечь в том положении, в котором кашель будет не так силен и мучителен, и плотнее укрывает одеялом. Трясясь от озноба, юноша не приходит в себя, и это создает определенные неудобства. Фахим не имеет права ухаживать за королем. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что придворного лекаря не было с Фридрихом этой ночью, полетят головы не только лекарские и шутовские, но и еще чьи-нибудь.

Лихорадка может быть знамением болезни более страшной, и потому с ней нужно быть крайне осторожным.

Фахим с тяжелым сердцем выглядывает в коридор, находит взглядом стражника, устало опирающегося на стену напротив и рассматривающего что-то у себя под ногами.

— Эй, — тихо зовет его шут. Малец встряхивается, поднимает голову и недоуменно смотрит на Барона.

— Чего такое? — говорит, недовольно хмурясь. Барону хочется его треснуть за беспросветную тупость, отображающуюся на лице. Фридрих, видимо, очень неприхотлив в выборе стражи.

— Найди кого-нибудь из служанок, скажи им принести воды и полотенец. И еще одно одеяло. И растопить камин. Королю плохо. Я схожу за лекарем. И, — Фахим осторожно прикрывает дверь и стремительно подходит к пареньку, тыкая его пальцем в грудь, — не дай Бог весть о болезни разнесется дальше этих дверей, я тебе шею сверну. Служанке то же самое скажешь. Понял?

Стражник недоверчиво косится на него, а затем произносит медленно:

— Служанка, вода, полотенца, одеяло, камин?

— Да. И скажи кому-нибудь встать на пост, пока тебя не будет.

Паренек взволнованно вздыхает и кивает несколько раз. Он продолжает кивать и шепотом перечислять поручения, уже отойдя от своего поста и направившись дальше по коридору.

Путь Фахима лежит в другую сторону. Он проводит рукой по коротким волосам, заразившись чужим волнением, и бросает взгляд на дверь в королевскую опочивальню, надеясь, что за время его отсутствия не случится ничего плохого. В его бытность лекарем бывали и случаи, когда больной, ворочаясь на кровати, случайно падал с нее и сильно ушибался.

Поэтому Фахим торопится. Он не помнит точно, где находятся покои лекаря, и поэтому тревога его внезапно усиливается, отдаваясь сильной болью в груди. Он резко останавливается, опираясь рукой на стену коридора, и чуть ли не сгибается пополам, пораженно выдыхая.

_— Ты осуждаешь меня за пристрастие к гашишу, а сам вечно пьешь эту штуку, — смеется Гассан, устраивая локти на столе и опираясь на сложенные ладони подбородком. Выглядит он счастливым, совсем не скажешь, что утром в пух и прах рассорился с матерью. — Видел бы ты себя со стороны, когда ее пьешь._

_— Мак? — уточняет Фахим, не отвлекаясь от рисования одного из лечебных растений. — Он помогает уснуть._

_— Тебе плохо спится?_

_— Меня мучают боли. Мешают спать._

_Гассан недовольно хмурит свои тонкие темные брови, отчего его лицо приобретает совершенно очаровательное выражение._

_— И ты говоришь мне это только сейчас?_

_— Не думал, что это тебе интересно, — пожимает плечами Фахим, окуная перо в чернильницу._

_— Какого ты обо мне мнения? Я забочусь о своих друзьях. Если тебе нужен лекарь, мы можем найти хорошего._

_— Я сам лекарь, Гассан, — смеется Фахим и от смеха делает неосторожную кляксу на бумаге._

_— Ну, знаешь, как бывает. Иногда сам себя не вылечишь._

_— Спасибо за заботу, но все в порядке, — улыбка трогает губы Фахима, и он поднимает взгляд на мужчину напротив._

_Сын султана поджимает губы, но затем его лицо расслабляется, принимая свой обычный вид._

_— Ладно, — мягко улыбается он. — Что я там говорил про того мальчика из Танисы?_

_— Что он привозит тебе гашиш и себя?_

_— Точно._

Воспоминание расплывается так же резко, как и появилось. Фахим бьет себя по груди кулаком, бормоча: «Не сейчас, дьявол тебя дери», и пытается выпрямиться.

Боли не тревожили его с того самого момента, как он ступил на северный берег. Может быть, он просто не замечал их за всей суматохой тех дней, но с такой силой они не ударяли, пожалуй, еще ни разу с того момента, как умер господин Карам.

Господин Карам научил его справляться с болью, научил ее переживать. Еще до рабства одолеть ее Фахиму помогал шаман его племени. Он почти забыл о ней в Грофстайне, но вот она настигла его снова, как незваная гостья в разгар празднества.

Добравшись, шут раскрывает дверь в комнату лекаря резко и с громким скрипом. Человек внутри вскакивает с кровати с удивленным криком.

Этот человек точно не старик лекарь. Слишком молод и напуган.

— Ты еще кто такой? — хмуро спрашивает Барон.

Мальчишка боится его, и Фахиму вдруг становится неприятно от этого осознания. Прежде он не придавал значения взглядам, обращенным на него на севере, потому как был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать их причины. Но сейчас ему почему-то обидно и ненавистно, до тошноты.

Вероятно, он все же поддался панике. Не настолько уж он и всесильный.

— Я Герберт, — тут же ошалело отвечает юноша, прижимая руки к груди.

— Сдалось мне твое имя! — Фахим срывается на раздраженный крик. — Где лекарь?

Он не помнил, как того звали. Помнил только, что он был стар и криклив до жути, защищая свои бальзамы и настойки. Они славно поругались после ранения короля, и Фахим не мог удержаться от того, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

— О-он… Ушел, — выдавливает из себя Герберт, прикрываясь руками так, будто его сейчас будут бить.

— Что значит «ушел»?!

— Да просто взял и ушел! — не выдерживает мальчишка. — Сказал, что не может больше так жить, и ушел с котомкой! Да знаю только я, что он у старухи Матильды. Не просыхает вообще никогда, старый хрыч.

Шут тяжело вздыхает, потирая переносицу. Его раздражение исчезает, когда он понимает, что несправедливо выместил гнев на этом юнце.

— Ладно. Ладно, плевать на лекаря, — говорит Фахим, вспоминая, что каждая минута на счету. — Он учил тебя чему-нибудь?

— Немного, — расстроенно отвечает Герберт.

«Значит, ничему», — устало понимает шут.

— Показывай, что у него в припасах.

В шкафчиках на стенах нашлись сушеные цветки ромашки, липа и мята, а также несколько растений, названий которых Фахим не знал на северном диалекте. На Юге их именования переводились как «бурый плод», «сон-трава» и «десять глаз». Остальные растения не имели пользы. Были еще настойки, надписи на которых Фахим не смог прочесть и решил не испытывать судьбу. Герберт стоял позади и благоразумно помалкивал, пока шут остервенело переворачивал содержимое лекарских шкафчиков.

Фахим ненавидел, когда в работе не было должного порядка.

***

Король приходит в себя всего три раза за день. В первый раз он цепляется руками за плечи склонившегося над ним Фахима, неожиданно крепкой хваткой утягивая его за собой на кровать и бормоча кучу несвязных слов о том, что вокруг слишком много мертвых. Герберт учтиво рассматривал пол опочивальни в этот момент. Утром проведать короля заходил его оруженосец, Альберт, высокий курносый паренек, такой же скромный и незаметный, как Герберт. Фридрих спал, и оруженосец, извинившись, поспешил покинуть покои.

Во второй раз, когда король очнулся, в покоях был герцог Ротберг, хмуро разглядывавший его и наверняка размышлявший о том, что делать, если юноша умрет. На севере лихорадка часто означает смерть, а смерть королей это всегда та еще морока.

Будто почувствовав эти невеселые думы, Фридрих очнулся. Он тяжело посмотрел на Ротберга, отчего тот ощутимо вздрогнул и по примеру Герберта потупил взгляд. После он вызвал Фахима на серьезный разговор. Герцог был немногословен, но ясно дал понять, что не желает видеть его рядом с королем.

Как будто Фахим собирался подчиняться кому-либо, кроме Фридриха.

— Я могу идти? — подает голос Герберт из своего угла. Над столицей уже нависла ночь, и покои освещал лишь один канделябр с двумя свечами.

Барон кивает. Лекарь должен находиться с больным всю ночь, но он не собирается мучать бедного мальчишку еще больше.

Стража до сих пор не нашла старого лекаря. Если не найдет, то Герберту придется занять его место, а Фахиму не останется ничего иного, кроме как взять себе ученика. У него уже были подмастерья в прошлом, но, по правде сказать, он всегда был никудышным учителем. Не таким терпеливым, как господин Карам, и не таким внимательным к другим людям. Фахим запросто мог кого-нибудь обидеть и заметить это только спустя долгое время.

С Гербертом будет тяжело.

Когда шут остается в покоях наедине с королем, он устало присаживается на край постели и смотрит на Фридриха. Тот больше не мечется по простыням и лежит спокойно, разве что дыхание его тяжело и прерывисто. Фахим вспоминает первый раз, когда сидел вот так вот рядом с больным королем, и осторожно берет того за руку, проводя пальцами по мозолистой коже. У него самого кожа мягкая, не истерзанная тяжелой работой, а вот руки Фридриха грубые на ощупь, пусть на вид и изящные.

Он весь такой. Под мнимой хрупкостью кроется великая сила, проявляющаяся в самые неожиданные моменты.

Фахим ловит себя на мысли, что восхищается юным королем, и тяжело выдыхает, пытаясь унять боль в груди. Она преследует его весь день.

Когда его ладонь сжимают в ответ, наступает третий раз, когда Фридрих приходит в себя. Он бездумно смотрит в зеленый балдахин над собой, а затем тихо говорит:

— В этой постели мой отец убил свою первую жену.

Фахим не знает, что ответить, и поэтому мягко спрашивает:

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Она приходит ко мне, — вместо ответа на вопрос продолжает король. — Не только из мести, но и потому, что здесь она погибла.

— Почему вы тогда не меняете покои? — Барон понимает, что больной разум цепляется лишь за единственно важное для него, и поэтому решает поддержать разговор.

А еще он понимает, что старая леди солгала ему о своих мотивах. Она здесь не для того, чтобы уберечь Фридриха.

А для того, чтобы сгубить.

— Не знаю, — Фридрих все еще не смотрит в сторону шута. — Я привык. Вильгельм здесь никогда не жил. Он не верил, что наш отец убил его мать. Говорят, ее забрала болезнь, но… — юноша тяжело вдыхает ртом. — Дай мне воды.

Напившись, он прикрывает глаза и засыпает. Для Фахима ничего не становится яснее.

Когда сон настигает его самого, он видит старую леди, сидящую на своем привычном месте.

Он спрашивает:

— Это правда, что вас убил ваш муж?

Старая леди смотрит на него, улыбаясь.

— Он отравил меня.

— Вы хотите мести?

— Я хочу справедливости, Проводник, — говорит она, склонив голову чуть набок. — Мы все хотим.

Ее голос больше не принадлежит ей. Это слова всех мертвых, заключенных в этом замке; Фахим понимает это, когда выражение на лице женщины сменяется на застывшую маску.

— Но вы подтолкнули к смерти своего сына, — возражает шут, стремясь отыскать правду. — Разве он был виноват в ваших бедах?

Маска дает трещину: взгляд старой леди наполняется болью, но улыбка не покидает бледных губ.

— В нем текла проклятая кровь. У него не могло быть иной судьбы. Мне… жаль, Проводник. Это не всегда в наших силах.

— Кто-то управляет вами? — Фахим хмурится, тяжело размышляя. — Или это просто сила проклятия?

Женщина тревожно теребит подол платья, перетирая между подушечками пальцев мягкую ткань, и смотрит куда-то в сторону от шута.

— Я могу показать вам, — произносит она в итоге.

— Так покажите.

Она выводит его из покоев, ведет все по тем же коридорам, мимо все тех же стражников и гобеленов, мимо его собственной каморки дальше по замку. Узкие лесенки и проходы приводят их к тронному залу, запертому на засов и охраняемому по обыкновению сонным часовым.

Леди замирает перед дверями и оборачивается к Фахиму.

— Что там? — спрашивает он.

Часовой смотрит в их сторону, проснувшись, но вряд ли видит. Чувствует холод, возможно.

— Я не могу зайти туда, но вы можете, — потерянно говорит леди и пропускает шута вперед.

Духам не нужны открытые двери. Фахим удивленно оглядывается назад, когда неожиданно легко проходит сквозь дерево, покрытое узорчатым металлом. Но ничто не сравнится с тем удивлением, которое он испытывает, развернувшись обратно к тронному залу. Совсем недавно здесь пировали и танцевали придворные, крепкие мужчины и румяные женщины, но сейчас от прежнего веселья не осталось и следа. Зал, погруженный во тьму, освещен лишь светом луны, пробивающимся через высокие узкие окна. Здесь больше не пьют и не смеются. Бесчисленные призраки, выстроившиеся в две линии вдоль стен, владеют этой печальной ночью.

На головах многих из них покоятся королевские венцы.

Старые и совсем юные; их взгляды тут же обращаются в сторону Фахима. Он испуганно замирает. Мертвые молчат, почти не шевелятся и только смотрят, смотрят, смотрят.

Барон зажмуривает глаза, но все равно видит. Чувствует их взгляды, оценивающе, изучающие. Когда он немного успокаивается, то вновь решается взглянуть на почивших королей. За их плечами стоят их жены, иногда — дети.

И Фахим понимает, что прямо сейчас, в этот момент, ему нужен всего один из них.

Он спрашивает, стыдясь своего дрожащего голоса:

— Кто из вас Вильгельм?

Но мертвые молчат.

— Он старший брат короля Фридриха… — беспомощно уточняет Фахим.

Из правого ряда раздается глухой старческий голос:

— Его не успели короновать. Он остался на месте своей кончины.

Фахим кивает:

— Благодарю. А где?.. — и не успевает договорить: мир перед ним размывается, и он просыпается, придавленный чужим весом.

Фридрих прижимается щекой к его голове, устроившейся на краю постели, и тяжело дышит. Его всего бьет дрожь, и, кажется, он плачет от бессилия.

У Фахима уходит два часа и две кружки снотворных отваров, чтобы успокоить короля. Тот больше ничего не говорит в бреду, лишь рыдает навзрыд и цепляется за ворот рубахи, не в силах вздохнуть. Засыпает он с трудом, на три раза удостоверившись, что шут не отпускает его руки.

Фахим надеется, что король не запомнит ничего из дней болезни. Не запомнит тех неосторожных слов, что говорил в отчаянии.

Фахим тоже постарается забыть.

***

Фридрих не встает с постели уже четвертый день — не самый большой срок в практике Фахима, но ощутимый для королевства. После первых двух дней, тяжелых и действительно опасных для жизни, болезнь стала понемногу отступать. Последние два дня король много спал, а не проваливался в обмороки, и жар уже не так сильно изводил его тело. Молодость брала свое.

Фахим не уверен, что пережил бы подобную лихорадку в своем возрасте.

Все эти дни, помимо ухаживания за королем, ему приходилось выдерживать на себе недовольство советников и леди Агнес. Всем хотелось справиться о самочувствии Фридриха и увидеть его, но Фахим взял на себя ответственность солгать, что король приказал никого не пускать в покои.

Герберт из чистой формальности приходил к Фридриху два раза в день. За эти два раза Фахим успевал научить его кое-каким основам лекарской деятельности. Он был рад вновь вернуться к делу всей своей жизни.

Даже если он все еще до смерти боялся возвращаться.

Он устало прижимается щекой к краю перины и вздыхает. Это был тяжелый день. Пусть с королем все и было в порядке, это не значит, что с его двором все так же. Пришло известие, что почти через месяц на грофстайнский праздник, посвященный приходу зимы, прибудут послы из Хенланда. Фахиму стоило больших трудов уговорить герцога Ротберга не высылать им в ответ вежливый отказ. Фридрих не обрадовался бы этому по выздоровлении.

Шут с каждым днем все больше понимает, насколько ужасна система управления Грофстайном. Здесь никто не знает своих точных полномочий, и все лезут не в свое дело.

Правда, он и сам такой же.

Сегодня ночью Фахим засыпает со знанием, что точно проснется в мире духов. Со временем он начинает понимать эти процессы и вспоминает, что и прежде испытывал нечто подобное. Когда засыпал, выпивая настои на маке. Когда курил с Гассаном гашиш.

Он вспоминает, что видел это и еще в более ранние годы, на своей родине. Брат его отца был шаманом их племени, и Фахим проводил много времени с ним, слушая его и помогая в ритуалах. Сейчас он не может возродить в своей памяти ничего, кроме белков чужих закатившихся глаз.

Иногда Фахим с трудом вспоминает родную речь. Он оправдывает себя тем, что прошло много лет, что он, возможно, последний, кто говорил на этом языке, но стыд затапливает, заставляет чувствовать себя жалким.

Когда он просыпается, то даже не смотрит на старую леди, сидящую на сундуке. Ему не жаль ее. Она мучает его короля, и он не видит смысла ей сочувствовать.

Сегодня Фахим выбирает иной путь. Покидает королевские покои, проходит через множество стен, чтобы наконец-то найти ответы.

Он выходит на крепостную стену и видит, как яростный ветер треплет ткань на флагштоках. Он не чувствует ни ветра, ни холода и впервые осознает, что действительно оторван от тела.

Фахим замечает его почти сразу же. Широкоплечего мужчину, сидящего на краю стены и прислонившегося к одному из ее зубьев.

Он тоже замечает шута, пусть и сидит спиной.

— О, это ты, Проводник, — говорит Вильгельм почти скучающе.

— Ага, это я, вроде как, — теряется Фахим. Он не знает, чего ожидать от этого призрака.

— Честно признаться, рад, что ты навестил меня. Ко мне никто не приходит. Все эти два года я здесь один. Вот, сижу смотрю на место своей гибели.

— Вы не можете… Уйти? Прогуляться по замку?

— Где уж там. Я обречен сидеть здесь. Ты ведь знаешь, Бог любит такое. Чтобы люди страдали.

— Ваша мать сказала, что я нужен вам… — Фахим вздыхает, пытаясь унять растерянность, и слишком поздно понимает, что попросту не может вздохнуть. — Что я должен убедить Фридриха, будто вы не желаете ему зла.

— Она солгала, — Вильгельм пожимает плечами, все еще сидя спиной к шуту. — Она всегда лжет. Но я тебе всю правду скажу, если хочешь.

— Это было бы замечательно.

— Ты нам нужен, понимаешь ли, потому что мы не можем уйти. А ты можешь нас увести. На небеса.

— Это все еще не очень объясняет вину Фридриха.

Призрак не отвечает, и Фахим решается сделать шаг вперед. Как только он делает его, Вильгельм вновь заговаривает:

— Они ведь и ко мне приходили. Мы их видели… С самого детства. Я и Агнес. Но когда ты надеваешь корону, они просто… звереют. Говорят, все дело в крови. На нас вина, потому что один из наших предков… где-то согрешил.

— И вы тоже, — догадывается Фахим и чувствует необъяснимую тревогу, будто бы он подобрался к чему-то, чего совсем не должен знать.

— Может быть, мой грех был в том, что я любил ее? Может быть, моя пытка состоит в том, что я больше не могу увидеть ее? Не могу покинуть это место. Нужно… Спуститься на три этажа, пройти вправо по коридору до ее двери с волчьей пастью… Открыть… Тот гобелен все еще там? Она вышивала его, сколько себя помню. Там рыцарь… Я всегда думал, что это я…

Вильгельм вновь замолкает, ссутулив плечи.

И Фахим понимает.

— Они ненавидели вас, — говорит он, и голос его дрожит. — Они хотели вашей смерти.

— Прошло семь лет, а она все еще меня ненавидит. Боже… Как можно быть такой упрямой… Она так сильно сопротивлялась… Ударила меня локтем по носу…

Мертвый уже ничего не слышит, погружаясь в свой бред, и шут прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Вильгельм не опасен: он не может покинуть крепостную стену и навредить Фридриху, следовательно, тоже не может. Но Фахим все равно чувствует тревогу, стоит ему только взглянуть на спину почившего короля.

Ему даже становится плевать, кто на самом деле убил его. Может быть, он спрыгнул со стены сам. Может быть, это и правда был его паж.

Может быть, это была леди Агнес, мстившая за то, что произошло семь лет назад.

— Пойдемте, — говорит шут и смело протягивает руку мертвому. Тот оборачивается, глядя на него своими голубыми-голубыми глазами, и в облике его нет ничего схожего с Фридрихом и Агнес. Тяжелые, грубые черты и пшеничные волосы — ни капли изящества близнецов.

— Куда? — растерянно спрашивает Вильгельм, но руку принимает. Фахим вздрагивает от того, насколько ощущение чужой кожи реально. Он крепко сжимает широкую ладонь и тянет призрака за собой, отвечая:

— К вашим предкам.

Вильгельм слушается его. _Мертвые_ слушаются его, и Барон понимает, что не может не использовать этот шанс.

Они идут вниз. Вильгельм бормочет не своим голосом:

— Не верь ему. Его устами говорит Дьявол. В нем столько же невинности, сколько и коварства…

— Как я могу снять проклятье? — перебивает его Фахим и только тогда понимает, что несвязные слова были обращены к нему.

— Не верь ему, Проводник. Его кровь нечиста. Он должен искупить вину… Приведи его к нам. Мы же одна семья. Он должен быть с нами.

Вильгельм стискивает его ладонь сильнее, и Фахим чувствует, как где-то в королевских покоях его сердце заходится очередным приступом боли.

Оно почти останавливается, когда они входят в тронный зал. Когда десятки мертвых глаз вновь обращаются на Проводника. Когда он видит, что на другом конце зала, скорчившись на узком троне, обхватив колени руками, сидит Фридрих.

И голоса его предков вторят Вильгельму. Зовут короля к себе. Фридрих не слышит их, но взгляд его безумен, устремлен в себя.

Вильгельм отходит в сторону, сливается с другими мертвыми. Барон ощущает, как тревога, темная, тошнотворная, затапливает его сознание. Не помня себя, он подходит к трону, опускается на колени, хочет прикоснуться, но не может. Король смотрит на него, и взгляд его понемногу проясняется, становится осмысленным.

Он шепчет хрипло:

— Фахим? Фахим, что ты делаешь здесь?

Фридрих не услышит, если он ответит.

— Фахим… Фахим, ты умер?

— Нет, нет, — бормочет шут, бесплодно пытаясь схватиться за чужие руки, но Фридрих не понимает.

И Фахим заставляет себя проснуться. Бьет по груди, туда, где живет его болезнь, и распахивает глаза, смотря на пустую разворошенную постель.

Почему он не услышал, как Фридрих проснулся? Почему королю вообще понадобилось спускаться в тронный зал в такое время?

Барон прерывисто дышит; голова кружится в волнении, мешая трезво мыслить. Он встает на негнущиеся, тяжелые ноги и, выйдя в коридор, тут же срывается на бег. Бежит мимо знакомых стен, подгоняемый необъяснимым ужасом. Будто произошло что-то непоправимое. Будто непоправимое обязательно произойдет.

У входа в тронный зал его останавливает часовой. Говорит: «Государь приказал никого не впускать». Фахим не представляет, что еще Фридрих мог приказать в бреду, и не хочет представлять. Кричит на стражника, что король болен, и тут же осекается.

Он ведь больше не лекарь. У него нет никаких прав ничего требовать.

Стражник растерянно хмурится и спрашивает участливо, не пьян ли шут. Фахиму хочется его задушить. Он сжимает кулаки в бессильной злости и понимает, что совсем, совсем не знает, что ему делать.

— Вы здесь? — шепчет он, отвернувшись к пустому коридору. Часовой осуждающе качает головой, поджимая губы.

И в этот момент гаснут факелы, погружая коридор во тьму. Эхом разносятся топот ног и крики. Фахим завороженно смотрит за тем, как хлопают оконные ставни, и с трудом верит своей удаче. Они действительно слушаются его, беспрекословно. Но эта удача не может быть вечной.

Сколько времени пройдет до того, как они поймут, что он не собирается помогать им? Что он на стороне короля? Фахим надеется, что как можно больше.

— Ты можешь проверить?.. — спрашивает шут, пытаясь изобразить испуг. Получается так себе, но вот стражник напуган по-настоящему.

— Это… Это мертвые? — шепчет он, не отрывая ошалелого взгляда от коридора. — Что-то похолодало.

— Дурной совсем? А еще говорит, это я пьяный. Ставни нараспашку. А вдруг воры? Или хуже того — восстание!..

Стражник мрачно смотрит на Барона, но в итоге сдается и отправляется на разведку. Когда он скрывается за углом, шут протискивается в дверь и тут же прижимается лопатками к холодному дереву, стараясь восстановить дыхание.

Он кричит мертвым, чтобы те убирались. Они покидают зал, смиренно опустив головы. Юный король пораженно следит за этим зрелищем, стискивая подлокотники трона, а затем поднимается на ноги, чтобы в следующий момент упасть, запутавшись в полах ночного исподнего.

Фахим подбегает к нему, опускается на колени рядом. Фридрих хватает его за локти, поднимает голову, смотрит болезненно, непонимающе.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает он, упрямо глядя шуту в глаза. Фахиму становится не по себе от этого взгляда. Король нездоров. — Что ты наделал, Фахим?

— Вам нужно вернуться в покои, милорд, — говорит шут, и голос подводит его, срывается на жалкие ноты. Ужас, прежде — всегда — заталкиваемый в самые дальние уголки сознания, проник наружу в одночасье. Разрушил все.

Фридрих хмурится, сжимает чужие локти сильнее; Фахим чувствует боль и понимает, что утром его ждут синяки.

— Я видел тебя, — дрожащим, почти гневным голосом произносит король. У Барона в горле встает неприятный ком.

Он так не хочет лгать, но он не может поступить иначе.

— Я здесь, Фридрих, перед вами. Мертвые не заберут вас.

Юноша смотрит на него еще пару мгновений, пока взгляд его не тускнеет, лишается яростного блеска.

— Ты обещаешь? — шепчет он. — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. — Фахим не знает, действительно ли он лжет, говоря это. Он не любит обещаний. Они сковывают по ногам и рукам.

Фридрих разжимает крепкие пальцы, тянется выше, обхватывает чужое лицо. Фахим чувствует ледяные руки на своих ушах и накрывает их своими теплыми ладонями. Король выдыхает, и явственная дрожь проходит по его телу.

— Прости меня. Я так слаб, — он зажмуривается и невесомо прикасается губами к чужой щеке, притирается носом. — Ты не должен быть здесь, — движется ближе, касается коленями коленей шута. — Это место не для такого, как ты. Оно все убивает.

Фахим осторожно обнимает короля, прижимает к себе, словно дитя. Фридрих шумно дышит ему на ухо, почти касаясь губами:

— Почему ты здесь?

Барон размышляет всего мгновение. Он думает: в этом ему нет смысла лгать.

Он говорит:

— Мне стало интересно. Мне стали интересны вы. Кто же мог знать, куда это заведет?

И Фридрих смеется, и его смех горячим рваным дыханием ложится на ухо Фахима.

Смех этот скорее болезненный, чем счастливый. Фахим не уверен, что когда-либо делал кого-то счастливым.

Так или иначе, все его близкие люди давно мертвы.

Убитые. Убитые. Убитые. Самими собой и предателями. Ядами, созданными руками их друга.

Фахим не хочет думать об этом сейчас — бешеный стук чужого сердца под его руками помогает забыть. Он ловит этот звук пальцами, ощущает кожей. Фридрих дышит так, словно сейчас задохнется, и Фахим успокаивающе гладит его по груди, ведет рукой ниже, прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу, целуя так, как никого и никогда не целовал.

Он хочет хоть кого-нибудь сделать счастливым.

Потому что…

_Когда умирает дочь султана, Фахим видит в ней следы своего яда. Он видит посиневшие губы и почерневшую, загустевшую кровь. Его руки, сцепленные за спиной, дрожат, и он говорит, не помня себя: «Безусловно, болезнь госпожи развилась слишком стремительно. Мне жаль». В тот день все теряет смысл. Всего два месяца назад он потерял Гассана, а теперь платит за свою гордыню, лжет, понимая, что эта ложь не спасет его. Эта ложь не спасет Насиму._

_Когда Фахим возвращается в свои покои, он разбивает колени о твердое сукно ковра, не чувствуя никакой боли, кроме той, что разрывает его грудную клетку, лишает дыхания, сдавливает горло, грозясь убить. Он стаскивает тюрбан с головы и глушит в нем надрывный вой. Никто не должен услышать его. Никто не должен знать, что он сделал._

_В тот день Фахим упирается лбом в пол и впервые в жизни молится богу, в которого никогда не верил. Он просит прощения снова и снова, и снова, пока имя бога в сдавленных рыданиях не сменяется именем юной Насимы._

_Фахим никогда не был всесилен. Никогда._

_И вместе с ним прохладный ветер приносил лишь горе._


	7. До. Агнес

Когда на свет родились Фридрих и Агнес, в королевстве не было широких празднеств и гуляний за счет казны. В королевстве свирепствовала чума, лишавшая любой радости, но беда обошла столицу почти полностью.

Рождение здоровых мальчика и девочки при дворе посчитали чудом и божьим знамением, быстро позабыв о том, что зачаты они были бастардами. Их мать, Бенедикта, была любовницей короля добрые десять лет и стала законной женой лишь за полгода до появления на свет близнецов.

Незаконнорожденным был Густав, их старший брат. Когда Фридриху и Агнес исполнилось по три года, он покинул их, уйдя в монастырь. Густав всегда был тихим и болезненным мальчиком, не прижившимся при дворе. Он ушел из монастыря спустя несколько лет и стал священником в приходской церкви сначала в одном из феодов, а затем и в столице. Но то было гораздо позже.

Вильгельм был сыном прежней королевы. На одиннадцать лет старше, он воспитывался как наследник престола вдали от Фридриха и Агнес, и виделись они лишь по праздникам да когда их всех звал к себе отец.

Король Манфред был человеком благородным и по-веселому громким, но вот правителем слабохарактерным, подчиняющимся запросам вассалов и идущим на уступки почти во всем. По-настоящему он любил только свою вторую жену, но не свою землю и своих детей.

Фридрих его почти не знал. Фридрих и с матерью проводил не так много времени, чтобы запомнить о ней нечто большее, чем ее кроткий нрав и тонкие пальцы. Из родни он знал хорошо лишь Агнес.

Чудо, что у него имелись друзья. В те времена, когда у детей каждый сверстник считается другом, единственным другом юного принца была его же сестра.

Общество брата Агнес не любила и считала скучным. Фридрих не желал играть в ее игры, а она в его. Их не сближал тот факт, что они родились в один год и в один и тот же день.

Стоило им переступить порог шести лет, как их разделили в обучении и играх — и пусть оба прежде не могли найти общий язык, расставание пережилось тяжело, со слезами с обеих сторон и побегами из разных частей замка друг к дружке.

А потом Фридрих уехал к герцогу Ротбергу, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем стать настоящим рыцарем. Он должен был учиться у рыцаря. И он учился.

Агнес признает, что они с братом совсем друг друга не знали.

На самом деле, она знала Вильгельма куда больше, чем Фридриха.

Вильгельм не любил их. Еще бы, ведь они были детьми женщины, по слухам сгубившей его мать. По слухам, ведьмы. Он искренне считал, что именно Бенедикта наслала на него проклятье, пока однажды Агнес не сказала ему, что видит мертвых тоже. Она плакала тогда, потому что Вильгельм накричал на нее, обозвал нехорошими словами. Он сказал, что лучше бы ее поскорее выдали замуж, тогда на одну проблему станет меньше.

Он стал навещать ее чаще. Они разговаривали о мертвых. О том, что он видит свою мать. Вильгельм рыдал, уткнувшись в колени десятилетней Агнес, и повторял, что устал, что не может спать.

Вильгельм не мог покинуть столицу надолго. Отец не выделял ему земли, говорил: это и так скоро станет твоим, а сейчас ты нужен мне здесь. Вильгельм злился. Агнес попадалась под руку.

Ей было нечем заняться в замке. Она вышивала, общалась со служанками и матерью, совсем немного читала. Чтение давалось ей тяжело. Она скучала по Фридриху, но в более поздние годы признавалась себе: она скучала не по нему, но по тому образу, что успела придумать в голове. Представляла, как брат вернется в сверкающих доспехах и заберет ее отсюда. Вышивала о нем гобелен почти три года.

Вильгельм приходил к ней и рассказывал о своей жене. Говорил, мол, ты, Агнес, не должна быть такой ужасной женой. Помяни мои слова.

Агнес кивала. Ей нечего было ему сказать. Она прекрасно знала, какой должна быть жена: об этом ей твердили каждый день. Поэтому она рассказывала Вильгельму, каких призраков встретила накануне в замковой кухне: целую семью из пяти человек. Они о чем-то спорили, но девочка, как и всегда, их не слышала. А они ее и не замечали. Зато заметила старая повариха, ворующая по ночам соль. Старуха отчитала ее, как какую-то крестьянскую дочку, и выпроводила вон.

Вильгельм сказал, что старуху эту нужно высечь. Агнес замотала головой, приговаривая, что не стоит, может, ей соль очень нужна, а принцессу она просто не узнала в темноте.

На следующий день она сказала матери, что к ней приходит Вильгельм. Бенедикта посмотрела на нее растерянно, спросила, почему служанки не рассказывали ей об этом. Агнес пожала плечами: «Наверное, он их запугал, матушка. Он приходит ко мне в плохом расположении духа и почти всегда плачет».

Она его не жалела. Ни в один из дней. Просто слушала, а говорила только о мертвых. Потому что не с кем было говорить. Матушка утверждала, будто ей все мерещится, а отец… Она не помнила, когда отец заговаривал с ней в последний раз.

Шла война. Замок был скучен и тих: ни пиров, ни смеха отца, ни слез Вильгельма. Агнес исследовала крыши, пугая птиц и служанок, получала нагоняи от матери, говорившей, что ей не пристало. Ей ведь почти двенадцать, скоро и замуж выходить. Агнес надувала губы, но не спорила. Переделывала гобелен, потому что вышел кривой. Вышивала цветы на подушках, колола пальцы, а потом засовывала их в рот. Наслаждалась последними днями детства.

Потому что Вильгельм вернулся с войны более разбитым, чем раньше. Потому что жена Вильгельма, по слухам, не могла понести. Потому что в одну из ночей после войны Вильгельм пришел к Агнес и взял ее силой. В первый и единственный раз.

Она не позволила ему больше. Говорила, что теперь он проклят сильнее, чем прежде, и он верил этому. Не прикасался к ней, но много смотрел. Когда они случайно виделись в замке, когда они встречались на крепостной стене как на ничейной территории.

Принцесса поджимала губы и смотрела в ответ, пытаясь скрыть обжигающий страх, рвущийся наружу криком. Она смотрела, потому что знала — Вильгельм боялся ее точно так же. Как ведьму. Как ту, что имеет над ним власть.

Она говорила о Фридрихе. О переписке с ним. Она говорила, что ждет, когда он вернется, и Вильгельм молчал, сжимая кулаки.

В шестнадцать Фридрих возвращается. В шестнадцать у него есть другие причины ненавидеть Вильгельма, отличные от Агнес. Фридрих рассказывает ей, что он в одиночку составил план взятия крепости, но все лавры получил Вильгельм. Он рассказывает ей, что брат не слушает его советов и неизбежно проигрывает битвы. Она рассказывает ему, что Вильгельм обесчестил ее четыре года назад. Что она не знает, кто ее теперь такую возьмет в жены. Она не плакала, говоря об этом.

Фридрих тогда ничего ей не ответил, а на следующий день ударил Вильгельма на виду у половины замка. Их повели к королю, но Агнес так и не узнала, что решили в итоге. Встретила их обоих у тронного зала, злых и расстроенных. Фридрих сказал Вильгельму, чтобы тот даже не думал прикасаться к сестре, а спустя несколько дней вновь уехал. Агнес знала, что война еще не закончена и что, скорее всего, брат помогает герцогу Ротбергу в эти дни. В эти дни от болезни умирает ее мать, а затем и отец.

Вильгельм становится королем на восемь месяцев и пять дней. Фридрих сражается за него на долгой войне, даже не вернувшись в столицу, чтобы дать присягу.

Агнес надеется, что жена Вильгельма не понесет. Агнес надеется, что Фридрих выживет, не падет под ударами вражеского меча, потому что она хочет видеть корону именно на нем. Ни на ком другом.

Вильгельм говорит ей, что мать приходит к нему каждую ночь. Что он не спал со своей женой уже четыре года. Что он устал. Что он хочет быть только с ней.

Агнес улыбается и говорит, что ему нужно сходить в церковь. Что в нем говорят бесы. Что он проклят.

От Фридриха приходит длинное письмо, где он пишет о том, что с ним было все эти годы. Он пишет, что его лучший друг погиб. Строки неровные, буквы танцуют, размытые. Он пишет, что любил его больше жизни и не знает, что делать дальше. Что он, наверное, проклят.

Агнес проводит все свои дни с двумя карликами-шутами. Они не заставляют ее смеяться, но с ними можно о многом поговорить. Они втроем шьют безумные платья и костюмы и бегают по всему замку, пугая служанок и знатных дам.

Она думает, что Вильгельм будет кричать на нее, когда она врывается в двери вместе с шутами посреди принятия послов, но он молчит и лишь смотрит тяжело, болезненно.

Он говорит ей, что ночью в тронном зале его ждут их предки. Что его ждет отец. Что он должен присоединиться к ним.

Они встречаются на крепостной стене в последний раз.

Фридрих становится королем. Фридрих полагается во всем на герцога Ротберга, как на человека, вырастившего его. Как на человека, заменившего ему отца. Агнес не вмешивается. Она не разбирается в политике.

Она ничем не лучше своих карликов.

Из далекого Кайнарского султаната прибывает мужчина с цветом кожи, который Агнес прежде никогда не видела. Она разглядывает его, сидя рядом с братом, и сердце ее вдруг начинает биться.

Она говорит шепотом: «Давай возьмем его. Если окажется проходимцем, в любой момент можно будет прогнать», а Фридрих хмурится: «Ты в своем уме? Думаешь, кто-то потерпит дикаря при дворе?»

Но соглашается. Безымянный дикарь широко улыбается и склоняет голову.

Агнес думает, что это будет забавно. Ей жаль, что всех людей королевства нельзя заменить шутами. Это решило бы многие проблемы.


	8. Акт II, сцена первая

Когда Фахим входит в душное помещение кухни, там вовсю идет засолка мяса на зиму. И без того маленькое пространство заставлено бочками всех возможных размеров, и кухарки вертятся вокруг них, переругиваясь — то кусок слишком маленький, то соли слишком много, то поварята мешаются, путаясь под ногами. Один из них и в Фахима врезается, стоит ему переступить порог; он придерживает мальца за плечи и смеется, заразившись всеобщей суматохой. Мальчишка на несколько мгновений так и замирает, смотря на него и разинув рот, а затем ойкает и шустро выбегает из кухни по своим делам. Фахим провожает его взглядом, улыбаясь.

— Что-то нужно, господин шут? — интересуется старшая кухарка, перекрикивая гомон.

— Ах, — спохватывается Фахим. — Да вот, не могу понять, куда делся государь. Но вы-то, милые дамы, наверняка знаете? Не можете не знать!

— Знаем-знаем, — кивает женщина, утирая пот со лба. — Забегал к нам младший конюший, сказал, что король взял коня с утра пораньше, да так и ускакал безо всякой свиты.

Улыбка пропадает с лица шута так же скоро, как и появилась.

— Что, прям так и ускакал?

— Прям так! Зачем о таком-то врать?

И правда. Незачем врать. Фахим хмурится, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, а затем благодарит кухарку и выходит с кухни на промозглую улицу. Под ноги бросаются местные собаки, решившие, что, раз он пахнет кухней, значит, несет что-то вкусное. Фахим запоздало треплет их по лохматым холкам и чуть не поскальзывается на слякоти. Весь замковый двор из-за осени превратился в болото.

Почти видится, как конь Фридриха ранним-ранним утром разбивает копытами тонкую пленку первого льда. Фахим начинает хмуриться сильнее. И чего он распереживался? Король довольно часто отлучался из замка в одиночку — на севере в этом не было ничего удивительного. Это на юге, таком далеком теперь, но все еще родном, ни одна сколь-нибудь важная особа не может путешествовать без свиты.

А вот в чем дело — этой ночью Фридрих был в бреду и так и не вышел из него до конца. Они с горем пополам вернулись в покои, и Фахим явственно чувствовал нездоровый жар, исходивший от юноши. Это был тот вид жара, с которым и не поймешь — вызван он все той же лихорадкой или безумием. Фридрих молчал всю оставшуюся ночь, пока не уснул, а Фахим никогда не умел читать чужие мысли. Что, если он перешел черту? Все неправильно понял, и Фридрих совсем не хотел, чтобы его утешали? Фахим уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен.

Возможно, юному королю просто нужно время побыть одному. Вне стен замка, где мертвые никогда не покидают своих постов.

Фахим понимает, что и ему нужно это время тоже. Поразмышлять. Составить новые планы. Все, к чему он стремился раньше, рассыпалось в прах, казалось теперь страшно глупым и нелепым. Ну что он вздумал делать? Стать правой рукой короля? Направлять его, манипулировать? Что за чушь — север устроен иначе, ему не подойдут столь тонкие игры. Здесь царит честолюбие иного толка, грубое, неопрятное, но более честное, чем у южан. А Фахим лишь самоуверенный глупец, шут, так ничему и не научившийся за свою долгую жизнь. Ему и остается только, что снимать сказочные проклятья и лечить искалеченные юношеские души. Жаль, что на деле он не умеет ни того, ни другого.

Эти размышления завели бы шута еще дальше, если бы он не очнулся, поняв, что оказался в тронном зале. Тяжелые думы всегда лишают его ног покоя.

Может быть, и король был ведом схожим порывом, когда очутился здесь этой ночью.

В зале предсказуемо пусто: через узкие высокие окна на каменный пол, устланный соломой, падает утренний свет, но быстро исчезает, скрытый осенними тучами. Фахим хмурится, разглядывая скромное убранство, будто впервые. Какой же север все-таки другой и как тяжело его понять. Вот какой умник придумал такие уродливые портьеры? Да, они спасают от оконных сквозняков зимой, но до чего мерзкий цвет! Не изумрудный, как бахвалится местная знать, а настоящий болотный!

Фахим шумно выдыхает через нос и спешит забиться в свой четко очерченный угол, зло скрестив руки и подтянув колени к груди.

Даже после двух лет, проведенных на севере, повальная бедность этих краев все еще раздражает. К новой жизни невозможно привыкнуть, сколько ни старайся.

Ну кто просил Фридриха сбегать в тот самый момент, когда им столько нужно обсудить?

***

— Скоро Серебряница, — мечтательно чавкает леди Агнес, закинув себе в рот третий по счету капустный пирожок. А, может, и не третий — принцесса уже вовсю жевала, когда вошла в тронный зал вместе с остальными шутами. — Мне так жаль, что нам с Фридрихом пришлось уехать к дяде в прошлом году, и вы не отпраздновали с нами.

— Увы, — пожимает плечами Фахим. — Государь меня в то время не жаловал и вряд ли бы взял с вами в дорогу, даже если бы я попросил.

— Не мелите чепухи! — восклицает Агнес. — Вам стоило попросить, он бы обязательно взял вас с нами.

— Кто знает, чего у короля в голове? Я вот не знаю, а гадать боюсь.

Фахиму и правда больше не доставляет удовольствия размышлять, о чем думает Фридрих. Это приносит только тревогу.

— А я знаю! — не унимается принцесса и с задором пинает солому на полу, так, что она улетает на несколько шагов вперед. — Требуха!

— Смелое заявление, миледи! — вступает в разговор один из близнецов-карликов, Рауль. Все то время, что принцесса жевала пирожки, а Фахим так и продолжал сидеть в своем углу, они увлеченно шили какие-то невразумительные бурые плащи, расположившись на одной из скамей у стены. Сидевшая рядом с ними Тита, наоборот, ничем не была занята и знай себе хрустела морковкой, наверняка сворованной с кухни.

— И все-таки я не понимаю, зачем мы здесь собрались, — вздыхает Барон, прерывая бессмысленный разговор о требухе в королевской голове.

Услышав это, леди Агнес тут же всплескивает руками и принимается воодушевленно ходить туда-сюда, еще оживленнее пиная солому своими желтыми башмачками.

— Так вот, я и говорю: скоро Серебряница! А это значит, что приедут послы из Хенланда, — девушка назидательно поднимает указательный палец. — И в честь этого мы решили ставить пьесу.

— И поэтому вы всей оравой искали меня по всему замку? — недоверчиво хмыкает Фахим.

— Куда же мы без вас, господин Барон! И не так уж нам и сложно всей оравой побегать за вами.

— Говорите за себя, миледи, — ворчливо доносится со стороны Титы, но леди Агнес лишь отмахивается и продолжает:

— А вы тут сидите! Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что вам нужно сторожить свои… — она обводит рукой пространство угла. — Владения! Но, в самом же деле, не время кукситься!

Фахим издает слабый смешок. Ему становится легче. Принцесса взбудоражена сверх меры; такой он не видел ее, пожалуй, никогда. И ведь верно говорит. Не время кукситься, думая о мертвых и живых королях. Время исполнять свои обязанности — веселить народ.

— Ну, так что за пьеса? — интересуется он, но угол покинуть не спешит. Лишь принимает позу более удобную, расслабленно вытянув ноги и опершись спиной на стену.

Леди Агнес довольно улыбается и, приподняв подбородок, провозглашает:

— Про грешницу-жену!

Слышно, как обреченно вздыхает Тита. Фахим заинтересованно приподнимает брови. Не то чтобы на юге не сочиняли историй про плохих жен, но от принцессы он ожидал чего-нибудь другого. Более героического. С рыцарями и драконами.

— И что же она такого натворила?

Девушка фыркает так, что становится ясно — шут сказал какую-то откровенную глупость.  
— Распутничала, что же еще!

— И то верно, — кивает Фахим. Что еще делать плохим женам? — И какова же мне уготована роль в этой чудесной пьесе?

И тут леди Агнес усмехается совсем не по-девичьи, по-лисьему хитро, будто только и ждала этого вопроса.

— А вы, достопочтенный Барон, будете играть самого Дьявола!

Фахим неуверенно смеется, не зная, как точно он должен отреагировать на такую новость.

— О, так значит, это я буду развращать жену?

— Никто не будет меня развращать! — вдруг визжит Тита. — На такое я не соглашалась!

Принцесса терпеливо вздыхает, остановившись посреди зала и прекратив раскидывать солому.

— Успокойтесь и выслушайте, — говорит она, — никто никого не будет развращать. Огюст будет мужем, Рауль — любовником Титы. Барон всего лишь будет науськивать одного убить другого.

— Да, именно так и надо производить впечатление на послов от вашего будущего жениха, — усмехается Фахим. — Пьесами о женах-изменницах.

— Так там же мораль!.. — вспыхивает девушка, взмахнув руками. — Не просто так!

Смущенная словами Фахима, она хмурится и продолжает невнятно:

— Мы попозже еще с вами обсудим сюжет… А мне еще нужно сходить к кравчему и камерарию, узнать, как обстоят дела с запасами… Огюст, Рауль, шейте плащи! А вам, Барон, мы сделаем рога! Будет прекрасно. А я пойду.

Фахим произносит из своего угла, пока она не успела уйти:

— Не перестаю поражаться вам, миледи.

Леди Агнес останавливается, успев сделать лишь один шаг своей ножкой в башмачке.

— Почему это?

— Столько всего на себя взваливаете. Там, откуда я родом, этим занимаются, по меньшей мере, пять человек.

Принцесса недоуменно моргает, а затем вдруг выдыхает почти с облегчением.

— Ну, вообще-то этим должна заниматься королева, — неловко улыбается она и разводит руками. — Но ее пока нет. А я вожусь с толпой слуг и придворных с тех времен, как умерла моя мать. Может быть, на вашей родине, Барон, это и дело многих, но в Грофстайне почти все дела двора, не считая военных и судебных, лежат на женских плечах.

— Вот поэтому и поражаюсь, миледи, — улыбается шут в ответ. — Что бы мы без вас делали.

— Вам бы только льстить, Барон, — хихикает Агнес; только вот смущения в ее голосе уже почти нет, одно лишь заигрывание.

Когда массивная дверь закрывается за принцессой, в тронном зале повисает тишина. Фахим вздыхает и спрашивает между делом:

— Так где мы возьмем мне рога?

***

В ту ночь ему впервые за долгое время снится мама. Это не ставшее уже привычным путешествие и не происки мертвых — это воспоминания, искаженные бредом сновидений. Мама такая же, какой Фахим ее и запомнил — теплые ладони, в которых умещался весь мир, и яркие красные бусы из волшебных камней. Она держит его на руках, прижимает к мягкой груди, пока тело его отца клюют коршуны.

Фахим не может помнить этого, он был слишком мал; но в детстве ему так часто рассказывали эту историю, что она приняла вид мнимого воспоминания. Так в его племени и хоронили мертвых — плоть должны съесть звери, прежде чем закапывать кости. Это была дань, которую они преподносили духам предков.

Во сне Фахим видит, как коршуны взмывают в небо, и от его отца и остается что голый скелет, почему-то одетый в султанское платье. Он не успевает осмыслить это — с рук матери его забирает дядя и уносит прочь. Фахим выворачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад, на маму, замершую на месте, с дрожащими плечами и волосами, заплетенными в тугие-тугие косы.

Дядя сажает его перед костром, дает какую-то свистелку в руки и приказывает вызывать мертвых. Фахим хмурится, не зная, что делать. Ему хочется позвать отца, но, когда он дует в свистелку, из нее не выходит ни звука. Дядя злится на него, взмахивая своими длинными руками. Медные браслеты на его запястьях звенят, ударяясь друг о друга, и Фахиму хочется спрятаться. Он свистит и свистит, но тщетно. Костер тухнет под порывом ветра, и во тьме возникают два мерцающих глаза. Это львица, понимает мальчик мгновение спустя, но не успевает и шелохнуться — кошка бросается на него, вгрызается в ноги, пытаясь утянуть за собой во тьму.

— Фахим! — кричит дядя, хватая его за руки и стараясь вырвать из цепких звериных клыков.

— Фахим! — кто-то тормошит его за плечо, и шут просыпается.

Фридрих смотрит на него испуганно, не убирая руки с плеча. Фахим рвано выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Ты кричал, — растерянно хмурится король. — Прости, что разбудил. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что увидел. Вставай.

Фахим садится на кровати, облизывает пересохшие губы, понимая, что его мучает жажда. Дыхание не хочет приходить в норму. Фридрих накидывает на его плечи темный плащ. Фахим вцепляется в него пальцами, ощупывая плотную шерсть. Плащ теплый и тяжелый.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает король, глядя с тревогой и легким смущением. Шут внимательно разглядывает его лицо, освещенное неярким лунным светом, но не находит ни единого признака недавней болезни.

— Это я у вас должен спросить, — отвечает Фахим голосом таким хриплым, что приходится откашляться. Кошмар не желал покидать его дурную голову.

— Нет нужды. Пойдем.

Фридрих берет его под руку и тянет прочь из каморки. Ноги Фахима заплетаются, но он идет следом, спускается вниз по лестнице, пересекает двор, обдуваемый всеми ветрами — приходится натянуть капюшон, потому что уши замерзают мгновенно. Король не оборачивается ни на секунду, уверенный, что шут не отстанет. Они проходят через ворота — Фридрих благодарит стражника, которому пришлось держать их открытыми — и ступают на деревянный мост. Набойки королевских сапог мерно стучат в такт его шагам, а вот башмачки Фахима не издают ни звука. Зато тут же промокают, стоит им ступить в осеннюю грязь, еще не успевшую застыть от ночного холода. Сделав еще пару шагов, он чуть не поскальзывается, но успевает ухватиться за плечо Фридриха. Юноша не возражает, даже придерживает его за локоть.

— Куда мы идем? — все-таки решает поинтересоваться Фахим.

Король отвечает не сразу: замедляет шаг, а затем и вовсе останавливается. Оборачивается, чтобы заглянуть шуту в лицо. Говорит, будто не уверен в своих же словах:

— В церковь.

Что-то внутри Фахима обрывается. Он не понимает, зачем им идти в церковь в столь поздний час, практически незамеченными, если не считать стражника на воротах. Он хочет спросить об этом, но не успевает. Фридрих опережает его:

— Это не моя идея. Я не горю желанием впутывать тебя в этот кошмар.

— Но я уже пообещал вам помочь, — вспоминает Фахим. Король, похоже, тоже не забыл тех обещаний в тронном зале. Он крепче сжимает чужой локоть и отвечает, не смотря в глаза:

— Мне не нужны твои клятвы, Фахим. Не в этом. Это не шутки и не развлечение, которого ты ищешь в Грофстайне уже второй год. Я уже говорил тебе: это место не для таких, как ты.

— А я, по-вашему, способен только на шутки? — усмехается Фахим, чувствуя себя почти что оскорбленным. Фридрих поджимает губы, хмурится недовольно, но руки с локтя не убирает.

— Не передергивай. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Фахим удивленно моргает. Осенний ветер не прекращается, треплет плащи и капюшоны — Фридрих придерживает свой свободной рукой, упрямо глядя на шута.

Фахим выдыхает. Башмаки безнадежно промокли, но ему плевать. В груди теплеет: забота юного короля льстит не меньше султанских подарков. И то, и другое было непросто заработать.

Но улыбается шут все равно почти грустно:

— Милорд, вам не обо мне нужно беспокоиться.

— Почему же это? — недоумевает Фридрих, все так же хмурясь.

Фахиму трудно объяснить безумие прошедших дней, и поэтому он начинает издалека:

— Я не уверен, что знаю, как в Грофстайне называют подобных мне.

Фридрих отпускает его локоть. Место захвата пульсирует еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем успокоиться.

— Колдуны. Мы называем их колдунами, — король говорит тихо, но напряженно. — Я бы сам не догадался, даже не помыслил бы… Говорят, что дети, родившиеся третьими по счету, могут бродить во сне. Проникать во все дома, преодолевая и замки, и стены… Их тело и дух отдаляются друг от друга.

— Ну, в общем-то, почти что так и есть, — усмехается Фахим в ответ. Он не уверен, каким он родился по счету — много его братьев и сестер погибли еще в младенчестве. — И именно поэтому вам не стоит тревожиться обо мне. Тревожьтесь о себе и леди Агнес — потому как мертвые желают вашей смерти.

— Я знаю, — кивает Фридрих. — Но это все еще не значит, что ты обязан решать эту проблему за нас.

— А как, простите, ее собрались решать вы? — вдруг возмущается Фахим, не успевая прикусить язык. Он не имеет права разговаривать так с королем, но не может сдержаться. — Целибатом? Это об этом вы говорили, верно? Что ваш род проклят. Вот только как вы можете быть уверены, что проблема решится со сменой династии?

Со стороны городишка, жалкого подобия столицы, выстроившегося вокруг замка, доносится лай собак. Фридрих молчит какое-то время, не отводя взгляда от Фахима, и тому вдруг становится стыдно за несдержанность. Это все старость говорит в нем, что же еще. Нечего ему горячиться, словно юнцу.

— Ладно, что ты предлагаешь? — примирительно спрашивает король.

— Полагаю, здесь не место для такого разговора, — уклончиво отвечает Фахим, в очередной раз поправляя чуть не слетевший капюшон. — Ведите и показывайте, что хотели. А там посмотрим.

***

Не было в Грофстайне более закрытого сословия, чем духовенство. Фахим несколько раз видел епископа Петера на королевских пирах, но ему было запрещено заводить с ним разговор. Правила наверняка запрещали бы и смотреть на священнослужителя, если бы грофстайнцы додумались до этого. Не допускали шута и на праздничные службы в главном соборе. Потому-то он и удивился, что король потащил его в церковь — не решил ли тот обратить его в свою веру? На веку Фахима и без того было слишком много вер. Он совсем не горел желанием принимать еще одну.

На площади их встречает махина главного собора, резко выделяющаяся среди двухэтажных зданий столицы. Впрочем, собор все равно не был выше самых высоких храмов юга. Фахим одергивает себя в сотый раз за эти два года — нечего сравнивать. Север не так плох, как кажется. Нужно только привыкнуть.

У ворот собора мелькает низенькая фигура с зажженным фонарем в руках. Когда они подходят ближе, это оказывается один из священников. Фахим вряд ли встречался с ним раньше — это был не епископ или кто-то из его свиты.

— Слава богу! — восклицает мужчина, завидев приближение короля. — Почему так долго? Я весь закоченел.

— Успокойся, Густав, — лениво вздыхает Фридрих. — Шерсти на твоей рясе хватит, чтобы постоять на морозе.

— Ты хочешь поспорить о шерсти? — дразнится священник, и Фахим удивленно приподнимает брови. Такого панибратства с королем даже он себе не позволял. Разве что, иногда. Считаются ли поцелуи за панибратство?

— Нет, ничего я не хочу, — все так же устало отмахивается король. — Пойдем внутрь.

— Постой! — спохватывается Густав и делает несколько шагов вперед. Свет фонаря падает на его скуластое лицо с темной щетиной, мешающей определить его возраст. Точно моложе Фахима, но старше короля. На бритой голове красуются какие-то символы, которые трудно разобрать в темноте.

— Чего еще? — раздражается Фридрих.

Густав впервые смотрит на Фахима, с видом, который можно назвать и смущенным, и испуганным, и недоверчивым. В свете фонаря трудно сказать.

— Ты же знаешь, мы не можем… — обреченно вздыхает священник, но быстро берет себя в руки, воодушевленно встряхнувшись и чуть ли не подпрыгнув на месте. — Однако я нашел мешок!

Фахим решает, что ослышался, но затем и правда замечает в руке Густава мешок. Не совсем большой. Как для висельников.

Фахим передергивает плечами, стоит только образу эшафота всплыть в воображении. Фридрих, тем временем, оборачивается к нему с выражением огромного раскаяния на лице.

— Нам надо будет закрыть тебе лицо, — объясняет он. — Так как ты не знаешь обрядов…

Шут сглатывает, не зная точно, тревожит его эта ситуация или злит.

— Конечно, — хрипло отзывается он. — Делайте, что хотите.

— Мне жаль, — вздыхает Фридрих. — Мы снимем его, когда дойдем.

— Разумеется. Как скажете.

Король поджимает губы, но не отвечает. Священник накидывает мешок на голову Фахима, и вместе со зрением исчезает часть звуков. Фридрих берет его под руку и ведет за собой.

Шут смутно припоминает, что службы в северных церквях проводятся в полумраке, чтобы скрыть лик их бога. Такому дикарю, как Фахим, должно быть, и вовсе запрещено видеть алтарь. Сквозь мешок пробиваются свет фонаря и отдельные силуэты, но Фахим решает не сообщать эту новость священнику.

— Ступенька, — вдруг шепотом предупреждает Фридрих, наклонившись к его уху. Фахим вздрагивает: мурашки начинают бежать по его спине, и их хочется сбросить.

Вслед за ступенькой открывается дверь. За порогом нос щекочут запахи: сладкий ладан и горелое масло. В храме холодно и тихо, и темно, темнее, чем снаружи, даже если приходится смотреть на эту тьму сквозь мешок, пахнущий сушеными белыми грибами.

— Так ты подумал? — заговаривает священник, разрушив церковную тишину. — О том, что мы обсуждали?

— Я не могу, Густав, — тут же отзывается король. — Епископ Петер кормит с рук всех лордов южнее Хладной реки, и что я могу сделать? Потеряю их верность, если смещу его с должности.

Фахим прислушивается внимательнее, не забывая делать осторожные, неуклюжие шаги, поддерживаемый крепкой королевской рукой.

— Он вернется из своего путешествия к Серебрянице. У меня не так много времени, чтобы уговорить клир. Так что вся надежда на твое слово.

— Не так много времени? — возмущается Фридрих. — Густав, у тебя есть двадцать дней. За двадцать дней можно взять город, не то что сместить зазнавшегося епископа. Фахим, сейчас будем спускаться, осторожнее.

Фахим кивает, угукая из-под своего мешка, и все-таки чуть не спотыкается, когда начинает спускаться по лестнице, увлеченный развернувшимся разговором. Фридрих стискивает его локоть сильнее, и Фахим уже второй раз за эту ночь морщится от этой крепкой хватки.

— Почему это должен делать я, если это можешь сделать ты? С гораздо меньшими затратами во времени и силах, — недоумевает Густав.

Король вздыхает и — Фахим уверен — закатывает глаза.

— Послушай, что скажут люди, если я сделаю епископом своего собственного брата? — отвечает он. — Я и так дал тебе все покровительство, которое только смог.

Спуск заканчивается, скрипит дверь. Становится будто бы еще холоднее, и пахнет затхлостью. Перед лицом все еще видно только свет фонаря.

— Но я же тебя не как брата прошу, а как короля.

— Боже мой, Густав, ты вообще ничего не понимаешь в политике. Что ты будешь делать с епископским саном с такими познаниями?

Фахим вдруг смеется, но быстро делает вид, что закашлялся. У короля острый язык — жаль, что он редко его показывает, но это поправимо. Есть, с чем работать.

По крайней мере, становится понятно, почему эти двое общаются как старые друзья.

— Я боюсь, государь нас не представил, — заговаривает шут, чуть повышая голос, чтобы было слышно из-под мешка. — Меня зовут Фахим, и мне сказали, что я колдун. Надеюсь, вы не ведете меня на костер.

— В Грофстайне не жгут колдунов, Фахим, — тихо поправляет его Фридрих, и в голос его вдруг прокрадывается смущение. — Так делают только у моря, и то по слухам.

— Ну, вот сейчас и проверим, колдун вы или нет, — неловко отзывается Густав и больше не произносит ни слова. Видимо, бедный, совсем не знает, как говорить с дикарями. Мог хотя бы представиться в ответ.

Когда с головы Фахима снимают злополучный мешок, он моргает и трет глаза, чтобы привыкнуть к свету фонаря у самого лица, а затем оглядывается по сторонам.

Они в склепе. В круглом зале со всех сторон стоят каменные саркофаги с искусной резьбой, которую трудно разглядеть в темноте. На стенах висит столько разного оружия, что не для каждого Фахим знает название.

— Итак, королевская усыпальница, — вздыхает он, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты не видишь? — спрашивает Густав.

— Не вижу что?

— Мертвого.

Фахим хмурится, оборачиваясь к братьям. Те смотрят на него напряженно, и он понимает, что они и правда похожи — цветом волос, формой носа, какой-то необъяснимой волей, отражающейся во взгляде. Разве что, Фридрих выше почти на полголовы.

— Он не видит, Густав, — говорит король, и Фахим хмурится сильнее.

— Проверить, вижу ли я мертвых, вы могли и в замке, — отвечает он, допуская в свой голос обвиняющие нотки. — Но, да, я вижу мертвых лишь во сне и, нет, я не знал об этом до приезда в Грофстайн. Хотя, полагаю, этот дар был со мной с рождения. Зачем мы здесь, если все эти вещи можно было просто спросить?

Фридрих молчит мгновение, прежде чем произнести:

— Здесь призрак мужчины. Он отличается от мертвых в замке. Мы предполагаем, что он не затронут проклятьем и задержался на земле по иным причинам. Мы… Надеялись, что ты сможешь с ним поговорить.

— И чем же он отличается?

— Он не выглядит… собственно мертвым. Как другие. Он даже не обращает на нас внимания. Возможно, он умер еще до начала проклятия.

Фахим моргает в недоумении. Что-то не складывается.

— Как вы видите мертвых в замке, милорд? — спрашивает он, чувствуя зарождающуюся тревогу.

Фридрих вдруг раздраженно выдыхает.

— Как мертвых, я же сказал. Гертруда… У Гертруды, которая вечно сидит в моих покоях, распухли лицо и шея от яда, губы черные-черные. У рыцаря на первом этаже нет головы. На Вильгельма… Даже смотреть невозможно, все переломано. Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь, если и сам это видел?

— Милорд… — Фахим переводит дыхание, не зная, как объяснить. — Я вижу их как обычных людей. И разговаривают они со мной так же. Они называют меня Проводником, тем, кто может упокоить их души. Я, честно признаться, еще не знаю, как это сделать, но думаю над этим.

У Фридриха дергается бровь. Он смотрит на Фахима, почти не моргая, и молчит слишком долго.

Фахим, кажется, никогда не сможет понять, что на уме у этого юноши.

— Так, — вмешивается Густав. — Ты должен вернуться сюда во сне и поговорить с этим призраком. Быть может, он что-то знает о проклятии, если умер еще до него.

Фахим трет лицо руками, вздыхая. Голова гудит — он не видит в этом плане никакой логики. Хотя…

Нет, все равно упрямится:

— Возможно, он и знает что-то. Возможно, в этом есть смысл — откуда призракам, умершим после начала проклятия, знать, откуда оно взялось? Но я все же думаю, что мертвые в замке знают больше. Просто к ним нужно найти подход.

— Густав, я же говорил, что это плохая идея, — закатывает глаза король. — Этот призрак…

— Это не просто призрак, Фридрих! — взрывается священник. — Это епископ Александр! Самый мудрый человек за всю историю Грофстайна! Я так давно мечтал с ним поговорить…

— Ясно, можешь не продолжать, — обрывает его брат.

Они ничего не добиваются. На Фахима вновь надевают мешок, и в молчании они втроем добираются обратно до площади. Избавившись от мешка, Фахим вдыхает долгожданный воздух и больше не сетует на холодную северную погоду. Зато здесь свежо.

Они прощаются с Густавом, и тот уходит в церковь вместе со своим фонарем. Фридрих провожает его взглядом, а затем оборачивается к Фахиму.

— Для Густава это лишь игра, — говорит он и берет руки шута в свои. Пальцы холодные, и Фахим вздрагивает. — Он не понимает. Я боюсь, и Агнес понимает не до конца. Все дело в том, что… Похоже, мертвым чем-то не угодила королевская власть.

Фридрих горько усмехается и опускает голову, так, чтобы волосы закрыли его лицо. Фахим сжимает его дрожащие пальцы в ответ.

— Вы думаете, что это игра и для меня тоже?

— Я не знаю. Но ты должен понять. Люди умирают. Мой отец не просто так убил Гертруду. И я… — Фридрих прерывисто вздыхает. — Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу оставаться в своем уме.

— Милорд. У прежних королей не было колдунов на службе, — улыбается Фахим. — А у вас есть я. Может, в этом все дело.

Фридрих поднимает голову. В предрассветной тьме трудно понять его выражение лица, но Фахим вглядывается, пытается разобрать. Он будет пытаться до самой смерти, если понадобится.

Может быть, на этот раз ему и правда удастся спасти хоть кого-нибудь.

— Может, — тихо вторит его мыслям король. Он подается вперед, неосознанно, словно любовник, тянущийся за поцелуем, но замирает, задумчиво опуская взгляд.

Фахиму не хочется расцеплять их рук, согревшихся и унявшихся от недавней тревоги. Он хочет продлить этот миг покоя как можно дольше.

Но им пора возвращаться. В замок, где мертвые оставляют свои посты лишь вместе с рассветом.


	9. Акт II, сцена вторая

Не любить мертвых Фахима обязывало мастерство лекаря, а прислушиваться к ним — позабытое предназначение. Он не понимал шаманских ритуалов, но знал, что тоже овладеет ими, когда придет время — а оно так и не пришло. Он забыл родной язык, что уж говорить о песнях и танцах его дяди. Ему остается лишь прислушиваться к своему сердцу. А сердце упрямо подсказывает, что затея с призраком епископа ничем хорошим не обернется.

Когда на следующую ночь Фахим возвращается в склеп, его все еще преследует запах грибов из мешка. В зале нет факелов, а у шута нет фонаря, но он и не нужен — силуэты саркофагов резко проступают в темноте, на каменных надгробиях почти можно различить мелкие детали: складку платья или рукоять меча. А, быть может, у Фахима просто разыгралось воображение.

Призрак епископа Александра стоит у дальнего от входа саркофага, как и рассказывал король. Да и куда он денется? Мертвые не покидают своих насиженных мест. Фахим передергивает плечами, встретив хмурый взгляд епископа, и рассматривает его в ответ: темные одежды на нем свисают до пола, старческое тельце тонет в складках, и лишь широкий золотой пояс выдает настоящую худобу. За этот пояс можно было бы заправлять его седую бороду, будь она чуть-чуть длиннее. Епископ был похож на чародеев, в которых рядятся на ярмарках в Кайнаре; только не хватает колпака и плаща с бесчисленными золотыми звездами. Правда, такие чародеи смотрят на людей добродушно и весело, не то что этот.

— Здравствуй, Проводник, — тихо произносит старик, и Фахим больше не удивляется, что каждый мертвый в королевстве знает, кто он такой. — Ты не найдешь здесь, что ищешь.

— Да я почему-то догадывался, — отшучивается Фахим, но не улыбается ни одним краем губ. — Но раз уж я здесь, все равно спрошу. Мне тут сказали, что вы какой-то неправильный мертвый. Похоже, что умерли до начала проклятия. Что же вас тогда тут держит? Наверняка какая-то интересная история. А у нас вся ночь впереди.

Епископ вдруг усмехается — глубокие морщины на лице съеживаются еще сильнее, но делают его выражение более добрым.

— Ночь и правда только началась, Проводник, — отвечает он и опирается рукой на саркофаг позади себя, будто бы ему действительно нужна была опора. Фахим, бывавший в обличье духа уже не раз, прекрасно знает, что это привычки из жизни, не исчезающие даже сотни лет спустя после смерти. — Подойди ближе, не стой на пороге.

Епископ говорит о склепе как о своем доме, и это заставляет Фахима издать нервный смешок. Тем не менее, он подходит ближе и бросает взгляд на последний приют одного из грофстайнских королей. Саркофаг выглядит старым, не таким пышным, как остальные. Лицо на посмертном изваянии практически неразличимо. Выделяется лишь меч, вложенный в руки королю — он не высечен из камня, а выкован из металла.

— Подделка, — проследив за взглядом шута, поясняет епископ. — Настоящий меч короля Илена утерян. Я не уследил. Быть может, если бы воры украли его ночью, я бы и припугнул их. Увы, днем мертвым нужно восстанавливать силы.

— Вы за этим здесь? Сторожить покой королей?

— Только одного, — мягко улыбается старик, теперь совершенно точно походя на южных звездочетов. — Я здесь за тем, чтобы встретить моего старого друга, когда он проснется.

Фахим хмурится, пытаясь разобраться в словах призрака.

— Но если он ушел в мир мертвых, то больше не вернется, — размышляет он. — А если не ушел, то должен просыпаться каждую ночь, разве нет? Как вы и мертвые в замке.

— Ты прав, Проводник, — кивает епископ. — Но только в том случае, если мы говорим о пробуждении души.

Шут пару мгновений моргает в недоумении.

— Подождите… Вы говорите… О воскрешении?

— В каком-то смысле, — вновь кивает старик. Он не отводит взгляда, но это не приносит неудобства — наоборот, под его взором Фахиму становится спокойнее. Он почему-то напоминает ему дядю. Тот тоже всегда смотрел прямо в глаза, — Илен проснется, когда в нем будет нужда. Не знаю, радоваться мне или нет, что прошло уже больше трех веков, а он так и не пробудился. Я бы хотел поговорить с ним вновь, но его сон означает, что с королевством все в порядке.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что все в порядке… — усмехается Фахим, сбитый с толку историей о спящем короле. Вот так сказочка. Впрочем, недавно Фахим и представить не мог, что будет летать сквозь стены.

Епископ вздыхает и впервые опускает взгляд, посмотрев на свою костлявую руку, все еще лежащую на камне саркофага.

— У меня было не так много собеседников за эти годы, — начинает он издалека. — Но я знаю об участи, постигшей волчьих детей. Не все из мертвых привязаны к месту своей кончины, и иногда я навещаю бедолаг из замка. Они скованы цепями, разорвать которые я не в силах.

Фахим чувствует, что, пока он здесь, в его шутовской каморке у него пересохло в горле. Он спешно облизывает губы и спрашивает:

— Но, возможно, вы знаете того — или тех — кто его наслал?

Старик отвечает не сразу. Хмурится, приоткрывает рот, но, видимо, в итоге говорит не то, что хотел:

— Подойди. Мне лучше показать. Если поупражняешься, научишься так делать с другими духами.

Фахим неуверенно делает шаг вперед; между ним и призраком остается длина одного локтя. Кто знает, что может сделать с ним этот старик.

Ничего плохого он, впрочем, не совершает — лишь прикладывает ко лбу шута свою ладонь и большим пальцем надавливает на переносицу. Ладонь шершавая и сухая, и Фахим не понимает, откуда взялось это чувство. Это воспоминание? Воспоминание самих мертвых о своей коже? Кажется, когда он держал за руку Вильгельма, то чувствовал что-то похожее.

— Прекрати думать о чепухе, — одергивает его епископ. — Расслабься.

Фахим пытается. Для верности закрывает глаза.

И видит. Чужими глазами. Женское лицо, обрамленное золотыми локонами. Немолодое, но сохранившее румяную красоту. В руках женщины факел, а во взгляде решимость, достойная самых храбрых воинов.

« _Мой дорогой епископ,_ — говорит она; ее голос размывается в воспоминании, окончания проглатываются, — _мне жаль тревожить вас. Но, боюсь, вы единственный, кто знает ответ на мой вопрос. Все свидетели того времени мертвы, а все мертвые молчат. Король грезит о кладе своего великого предка, и я хочу быть той, кто найдет его. Не пугайтесь и не гневайтесь. Я не использую вашу помощь во вред. Ведь свадьба — это хорошее дело, верно?_ »

Давление с переносицы исчезает, и Фахим пару раз моргает, приходя в себя.

— И что? — растерянно спрашивает он у призрака. — Вы сказали ей, где клад?

— Сказал, — признается епископ. — Не было ничего невероятного в этом кладе — сундучок с золотом да венец. Но они были важны для потомков как символы золотого века. Меч тоже был одним из них, но его украли намного раньше.

Фахиму не важны истории о волшебных мечах. Он встряхивает головой в раздражении.

— Как давно эта женщина приходила к вам?

— Много лет назад, — отвечает старик. — Сотня… Может, больше. Много воды утекло с того времени. Это все, чем я могу помочь. Эта женщина больше не навещала меня. Она была ведьмой — посильнее тебя, ведь ей не нужен был сон, чтобы говорить с мертвыми. Ты тоже научишься этому со временем, если хватит терпения. Нужно очищать разум от тяжелых дум, Проводник. Некоторые мертвые любят ими питаться.

— Вы тоже были колдуном, верно? — догадывается Фахим. — Так умничаете.

Епископ тихо смеется.

— Слабым. Только и смог, что удержать свою душу на земле. Но хватит. Не держи себя вдали от тела так долго, иначе вовсе не сможешь вернуться.

Фахим кивает. После ночных прогулок трудно проснуться. Если только не бить себя по больному сердцу — крайняя мера, которую лучше больше не использовать.

Он закрывает глаза, но мысли так и лезут в голову. Мало ли, какие ведьмы жили в Грофстайне на протяжении истории. Не все же из них насылали проклятия на королей. А тех, кто и мог бы наслать, ты никогда не найдешь — души их давно покоятся в загробном мире.

Но у ведьмы могли остаться и враги, и друзья, и след их не должен был затеряться в веках.

Кто-то из неупокоенных наверняка помнил загадочную кладоискательницу.

***

Следующим утром Фахим кусает стащенное с кухни моченое яблоко, разморенный теплой погодкой на улице. Поразительно, как отличается его жизнь ночью и днем — днем кажется, что забот почти и нет. Утро чудесное, можно и отдохнуть чуть-чуть.

Размечтавшись, Фахим самодовольно выплевывает жесткую кожуру, чуть не попав в проходившего мимо сэра Ламберта. Тот проворно отскакивает, приземляясь между подсохшими лужами, и смеется громко, ничуть не зло. Его голубые-голубые глаза скрываются за веселым прищуром.

— В последний раз меня так чуть не оплевали на рынке в Веймаре, — в хорошем расположении духа хохочет он, встряхивая пшеничной гривой волос.

— В Веймаре не только оплевать, но и поколотить могут, милорд, — усмехается в ответ Фахим. Сэр Ламберт славный малый, без предубеждений и скромности — ему еще нет и тридцати, а он уже объездил полмира, только вот до юга так и не добрался, но отчаянно о том мечтает.

Рыцарь подходит ближе к бочке, на которой устроился шут, и опирается ладонью на оградку, отделяющую пустующий ныне свинарник от остального двора.

— И кто это тебя там поколотил? — спрашивает с неиссякаемым задором.

— А я разве сказал, что это меня поколотили?

Ламберт закатывает глаза, не прекращая ухмыляться. Ладно сбитый, как и все мужчины северных королевств, он был одним из первых, кто не сдержал своего любопытства в отношении Фахима. А потом уехал почти на год к западным границам. Фахим, в общем-то, не скучал. Но Ламберт все равно был славным. Из тех, кто не прячет взгляда после хорошо проведенной ночи.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты умудрился добраться до Грофстайна невредимым. — Он с наигранной дотошностью осматривает шута, будто выискивая какие-то скрытые повреждения, нанесенные ему в пути.

— Ну, меня пару раз ограбили, — пожимает плечами Фахим.

— Ха! Это ерунда. Главное, не прирезали. Чем дальше на север, тем больше пугаются, верно?

Шут не сдерживает лукавства в ответ:

— Возможно. Но при дворе короля довольно много бесстрашных людей.

— И государь один из них, верно? — Ламберт расплывается в улыбке, и Фахим вдруг вздрагивает. Он решает пропустить этот намек мимо ушей и вместо этого спрашивает:

— Кстати о нем. Вас не взяли с собой в дорогу?

— Пф, «не взяли», — фыркает рыцарь. — Это, конечно, честь, но я не горю желанием ехать в Россдорф на похороны старика Анберга. Ух, что начнется-то — ни одного сына в живых не осталось. Королю придется долго-долго мирить весь разношерстный клан, чтобы не перегрызли друг друга. Хотя за этим весело наблюдать со стороны, не скрою.

— Вы думаете, он задержится там до самой Серебряницы?

Фахиму тревожно: он успел отвыкнуть от долгого отсутствия короля.

— Вероятно, — пожимает плечами Ламберт. — Похороны — дело не одного дня, а уж когда на них присутствует сюзерен… Тут каждый попытается урвать его внимания.

Шут кивает, соглашаясь. Без Фридриха это будут тяжелые дни, наполненные тревогой за него и беспокойством. Фахим только-только унял свое больное сердце. Но он попытается не думать о плохом. Он это умеет, пожалуй, лучше всего.

— Поскорее бы весна, — тем временем вздыхает рыцарь, облокотившись обеими руками на ограду и мечтательно глядя на безоблачное небо. — Мы наконец-то вернемся на поля сражений.

Фахим согласно угукает. Он не грезит войной, но весной в Грофстайне и правда хорошо. Люди скидывают свое оцепенение и провожают зиму на празднике Таяния, полном огней и пирогов. Ко двору короля съезжаются сотни гостей, приносящих новости со всего королевства. А после Таяния собирают смотр войск и готовятся к войне. Нехитрый круговорот жизни в Грофстайне был предсказуем, но хранил в себе множество еще неразгаданных тайн. На юге жизнь текла совсем по-другому. Война там не зависела от времени года — разве что, была чуть-чуть ограничена разливами рек. И все праздники тоже совсем не походили на северные. Фахим признается себе, что в части его сердца все еще живет щемящая тоска по родине, но знает с пугающей уверенностью, что никогда не вернется. Так и умрет здесь, на севере, пополнив ряды неупокоенных. Не так уж и много ему осталось жить, с его болезнью и тревогами.

Фахим зажмуривается, ощутив резкую боль в переносице, и растирает больное место пальцами. Ни сворованное яблоко, ни теплое солнце больше не приносят ему утешения. Сэр Ламберт хлопает его по плечу, интересуясь, все ли в порядке, и шут торопливо кивает.

Когда он открывает глаза, ему хочется выругаться, по-северному грубо и по-южному громко. Во двор, таща за собой ослика, входит Густав и оглядывается — наверняка, в поисках Фахима. Оттянуть бы этот момент, да только шута не назовешь незаметным! И дело не только в цвете кожи, но и в цвете лохмотьев, в которые он одет — они были ярче любой другой одежды во дворе. Даром, что на них та же зелень, что и на королевском гербе.

Ламберт заинтересованно наблюдает за уставившимся на священника шутом и спрашивает насмешливо:

— Бедный служитель, что, успел тебе дорогу перейти? Таращишься, будто хочешь дыру прожечь.

Фахим моргает, встряхивается, переводя взгляд на рыцаря.

— От церковников мне не по себе, — шутливо признается он. — Вдруг насильно заставят отбивать колени в полуночных молитвах? Слышал, именно так в рыцари и принимают.

— Было дело — соглашается Ламберт. — Ничего сложного, впрочем. Если исхитриться, можно даже поспать. О, а он идет сюда! Да вы точно знакомы.

Фахим терпеливо вздыхает и поворачивается в сторону Густава. Тот идет через двор, опустив взгляд под ноги, и тянет за собой сонного осла. Хватает времени, чтобы разглядеть его получше, чем ночью при свете фонаря: рисунки на голове оказываются затейливыми спиралями — символами, которые Фахим замечал когда-то на ладонях у епископа Петера. Значения их он не знает; они похожи на свернувшихся змей, вынуждающих отводить взгляд от епископских рук. Из других религиозных символов Грофстайна ему знаком лишь круг с крестом, который северяне всегда носят с собой в виде амулета. Это непонятные и туманные знаки, и у Фахима нет желания в них разбираться. Знакам он всегда предпочитал слова.

— Добрый день, отец! — громко приветствует священника Ламберт и, приложив правую руку к сердцу, чуть кланяется. Фахим позволяет себе лишь скупой кивок и еле сдерживает смешок, заметив, как точно таким же кивком Густав одаривает рыцаря, прежде чем нетерпеливо обратиться к шуту:

— Нужно поговорить.

Ламберт присвистывает.

— Видно, важное дело. Оставлю вас, если не возражаете.

Фахим еще как возражает, но молчит, вертя в руках недоеденное яблоко. Когда рыцарь уходит, косясь на двух необычных собеседников, он терпеливо вздыхает:

— Все дела с мертвыми я решаю ночью.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Густав. — Но я видел тебя сегодня и… Что ты узнал?

Фахим вздыхает, не зная, с чего начать. Он разглядывает носки своих башмаков, собираясь с мыслями, и начинает как можно более лениво:

— Почти ничего. Епископ рассказал невразумительную историю про спящего короля и показал воспоминание о ведьме, ищущей его клад. Как по мне, чепуха.

Густав не отвечает, молчит. Фахим в недоумении поднимает голову и натыкается на его растерянное лицо. Священник смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, и быстро моргает.

— Что такое? — раздражается шут.

— Ты… — лопочет Густав, все еще рассеянно моргая. — Ты точно его так понял? И то, и другое — легенды. Может, он просто решил их тебе рассказать?

Теперь и Фахиму становится неловко. Он хмурится в задумчивости и смотрит в сторону от священника, скользя взглядом по его бордовой робе.

— Ведьма сказала, что король искал клад короля Илена, — добавляет, надеясь, что это хоть чем-то поможет делу.

— Да. Как в сказке, — нетерпеливо продолжает Густав. — Ведьма искала приданое своей дочери и знала, что больше всего король мечтает о кладе Илена Великого. Поэтому она вызвала его дух и заставила отвести ее к кладу.

— Ну да. Только на самом деле она пришла к духу епископа Александра, — поправляет его Фахим, все еще чувствуя себя глупо. Теперь они, значит, будут обсуждать детские сказки?

— Потому что Илен Великий спит под горой Рот. Точно, — воодушевленно говорит Густав, видимо, не замечая неловкости шута.

— Я думал, он спит в своем гробу в склепе… — бормочет Фахим.

— Ну, — тушуется священник. — Это легенда.

Шут вздыхает, устало глядя на взбудораженного Густава. Тот вновь чуть ли не прыгает. Что за ребенок.

— Так как это все соотносится с проклятием?

Священник мешкает.

— Там все сложно, — признается он. — Вариаций легенды очень много. Где-то дочь ведьмы убивают, и она мстит за это королю. Где-то она сама убивает короля, а ее дочь потом кончает с собой. Где-то в этой истории появляется еще и принц. То есть. Ну. Иногда дочь ведьмы выдают за короля, а иногда за принца. Наша мать всегда нам рассказывала ту историю, где принц. Потому что король казался ей слишком старым.

— Ясно, — кивает Фахим и добавляет про себя: «Ничего не ясно».

***

Так проходит еще несколько дней. Фахим больше не решается на разговоры с мертвыми: даже когда его выкидывает на изнанку во сне, он тут же возвращается. Это тяжело контролировать, дух не слушается его так же, как тело. Просыпаясь утром, он думает, что хотел бы поговорить об этом с Фридрихом. Но Фридрих далеко, и от него никаких вестей.

Шуты вместе с леди Агнес репетируют пьесу. Изменений в сюжете почти никаких: разве что, Фахим настаивает на том, чтобы жена в итоге оказалась оклеветанной, а муж — одержимым. В конце должен прийти священник, прогнать Дьявола, и все станет хорошо. Грофстайнцам, может, и по душе смертоубийство и пьесы, где в конце торжествует зло, но для послов от будущего жениха это будет слишком.

После одной из таких репетиций, сняв импровизированные деревянные рога, Фахим решается спросить принцессу о легенде. Та не давала ему покоя все эти дни и ночи. Он мог не верить сказкам, но своим глазам и ушам верил всегда — воспоминание, показанное епископом Александром, было реально.

— О ведьме и кладе? — переспрашивает леди Агнес, быстро и аккуратно складывая их нехитрый театральный реквизит в одну кучу под одним из королевских гербов с волчьей пастью: тут и бурые плащи близнецов, и береты с гусиными перьями, и кинжалы, предназначенные для схватки между мужем и любовником, и под конец рога Фахима (то есть, Дьявола. Фахим пока своих рогов не имел).

— Да, — кивает он, присаживаясь на одну из скамей в тронном зале.

Леди Агнес задумчиво мычит, не отрываясь от дел. Теперь она пытается пришить на платье Титы оторвавшийся желтый цветок. Карлица смирно терпит, закрыв глаза. Боится игл, понимает Фахим. Он тоже их не жалует, пусть ему и приходилось пару раз зашивать раны.

— Есть такая сказка, да, — все-таки заговаривает принцесса. — Сюжетец не совсем по мне. А вот Фридрих в детстве любил ее слушать — особенно момент, где принц встречает дочь ведьмы в лесу. Мама всегда очень красиво ее описывала. А я больше люблю веселые истории, а не те, где все в конце плачут и умирают.

«Ага, — хочется сказать Фахиму, — поэтому вы придумываете пьесы, где все в конце умирают». Но вместо этого он интересуется действительно важным:

— А что сделала ведьма в итоге? То есть, как я понял, ее дочь убили, и за это она прокляла короля? А что потом?

— Ох, нет, там все намного сложнее, — качает головой Агнес. — Вы, похоже, не знаете всей сказки, вот и путаетесь. Мне рассказать ее полностью?

— Нет-нет, — спохватывается Фахим. Хватит с него сказок. — Меня волнует часть, касающаяся проклятия.

— А, хорошо, — леди Агнес останавливается, чтобы откусить нитку от цветка. Тита тут же расслабляется, стоит игле покинуть ее подол.

Принцесса не заговаривает вновь, хмурит красивые темные брови, и Фахим вдруг понимает, что она единственная из королевской семьи не знает, кто он. Что именно он помогает снять проклятие. Может, ей и не стоит знать. Пусть тревоги не коснутся ее, не сотрут с лица прекрасную улыбку, не усмирят веселый нрав.

С другой стороны, Агнес одна из самых умных женщин, которых Фахим когда-либо знал. Она справится со знанием о его даре. Нет нужды ее защищать.

— Ведьма убила единственного сына короля, — наконец произносит принцесса, смотря куда-то сквозь подол Титы, все еще стоящей рядом с ней. — Но не знала, что ее дочь была влюблена в него. Та не смогла пережить горечь утраты и бросилась в реку. Так и ведьма потеряла свое единственное дитя. Ведьму казнили, и она сказала перед смертью, что никто не сможет познать такой же чистой любви, какую она испытывала к дочери.

— «Любовь никогда не будет приносить вам счастья, волчьи дети», — тихо поправляет ее Тита, и леди Агнес удивленно поднимает на нее свой взгляд.

— Ты тоже знаешь?

Карлица смущенно поджимает губы.

— Эту историю часто рассказывают на севере, — отвечает она, чуть склонив голову. Присмотревшись поближе, Фахим понимает, что Тита прячет за волосами покрасневшие щеки. — Пусть я родом и не из Грофстайна.

Агнес улыбается и берет ее маленькие ладошки в свои. Тита неуверенно и неумело улыбается ей в ответ, отчего ее лицо совершенно преображается, лишившись хмурости и дерзости.

Фахим кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ладно, думаю, я погорячился, — заговаривает он, когда Агнес и Тита вздрагивают от неожиданности и вспоминают, что он все еще здесь. — Мне теперь решительно непонятно это проклятие. Наверное, мне стоит узнать всю историю с самого начала.

Агнес вздыхает, отпуская руки Титы.

— Вряд ли я достаточно хорошо ее помню. Думаю, вам стоит спросить Фридриха, когда он приедет, Барон. А сейчас бы я хотела попросить вас отнести этот список камерарию. Раз уж мы уже закончили с репетицией.

Она достает из мешочка на поясе небольшую дощечку и передает ее Фахиму. Шут берет ее и сжимает в кулаке, чувствуя укол разочарования. Ему хочется узнать все и сразу, без всякого ожидания. Но, увы, так в жизни не бывает. Если принцесса не хочет рассказывать ему, он не вправе ее заставлять.

— Хорошо, миледи, — кивает Фахим без привычной улыбки.

Когда он выходит из зала, в нем не остается ни следа от того веселья, что творилось на репетиции всего полчаса назад. До Серебряницы шестнадцать дней, король приедет не раньше, чем через неделю. И что ему делать? Говорить с мертвыми? Не такое уж это и большое удовольствие.

За спиной Фахима скрипит дверь. Он оборачивается: Тита чуть приоткрывает тяжелую створку, но не может открыть до конца, не хватает сил. Фахим помогает ей, дергает за железное кольцо, и карлица протискивается в коридор. Отряхивает платье и уверенно смотрит на Барона снизу вверх. Он неловко усмехается.

— Что такое?

— Мне показалось, ты расстроился, — отвечает она, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Если хочешь… Пойдем до камерария, а я расскажу тебе сказку. Как у нас ее в Хенланде рассказывают.

Фахим не знал, что Тита родом из Хенланда, и поэтому лишь пораженно кивает. Тита никогда не рассказывала ему о своей родине. О том, кем она была до того, как ее подарили королю. Она была такой же рабыней, как был когда-то сам Фахим, и поэтому он не смел спрашивать ее о прошлой жизни. Он знает, как больно бывает вспоминать.

Пока они ищут камерария по всему замку, Тита рассказывает ему, как умеет, с кучей пауз и волнения, но Фахим слушает ее как самого лучшего рассказчика на всем белом свете. Похоже, дети на севере и правда любят эту историю. Она длинная, но в сути в своей простая:

Жил да был король. Правил он славно, за что любящий его народ нарек его Добрым. Но вот беда: сыновья у него были так себе. Один глупый, второй трусливый, а третий просто младший. Первые два погибли, каждый без особой чести, и остался у короля лишь младший сын, такой же добрый, как его отец, но очень слабый здоровьем. И стал король его беречь.

В то же время в королевстве жила ведьма, которая долгое время присматривала жениха для своей любимой дочери, но так и не могла найти достойного. Узнав о великой доброте принца, она решила, что он не навредит ее дочери. Но ведьма была бедна, и нечего ей было дать в приданое. Тогда она обратилась к древним духам, ее единственным друзьям, и те поведали ей, что у доброго короля есть давняя мечта: найти знаменитый клад его великого предка. По счастливой случайности, духи знали, где захоронен этот клад. С этим знанием ведьма и пришла к королю, и был между ними уговор: она расскажет ему местонахождение клада, а взамен он должен выдать ее дочь замуж за принца. Король согласился, ведь он уже и не надеялся найти чудесные реликвии: меч, острее всех мечей в мире, венец, украшенный тысячью изумрудов, и сундук, в котором никогда не кончается золото.

Все шло хорошо, но в сердце короля закралось сомнение: достойна ли дочь ведьмы быть женой его сыну? Ведь он пообещал оберегать его, а от ведьм не жди добра. Вот уже прошло и сватовство, и вскоре жених и невеста должны были увидеть друг друга впервые. Но в день свадьбы оказалось, что король обманул ведьму: вместо его сына в церкви оказался сын его сенешаля. Ведьма разозлилась, но смирилась с этим — ведь сенешаль не последний человек в королевстве. Шло время, но весточек от дочери все не приходило, и ведьма на свою беду решила навестить ее. Придя в дом своего зятя, ведьма ужаснулась: ее дочь держали взаперти, и ничего не осталось от ее прежней красоты, лишь серость и глубокая печаль, навсегда поселившаяся в светлых, чистых глазах. В ярости ведьма забрала дочь с собой, неся на своем пути лишь смерть и разрушение: каждая посещенная ими деревня страдала от болезней и голода, и древние духи наводили на жителей королевства кошмары.

Прознав об этом, король объявил на ведьму охоту и сказал, что тот, кто убьет ее, получит его волшебный сундук с золотом. Все королевство сошло с ума. Ведьма с дочерью укрылись в лесах и долгое время прятались там. Ведьма думала, как отомстить, а ее дочь проводила все свое время у реки, немая и печальная. Так было, пока однажды на эту же реку не набрел принц, тот самый, обещанный ей давным-давно. Они не знали об этом, но все равно полюбили друг друга. Духи реки благоволили к ним и укрывали от взора ведьмы. Как было бы хорошо, окончись история на этом, но нет: ведьма решила отомстить королю самым простым способом — убив его единственного сына. Когда ее дочь узнала об этом, то бросилась в реку, и духи приняли ее, подарив тихую смерть. Погоня за обезумевшей от горя ведьмой длилась многие дни, но она не была всесильна — ее поймали и сожгли на костре. Перед смертью она прокляла род короля и его сенешаля: отныне любовь никогда не будет приносить им счастья.

Тита говорит ему: это история о любви. О том, что мы не должны выбирать за тех, кого любим. Если бы дочери ведьмы и принцу дали встретиться раньше, если бы они влюбились раньше, то все было бы хорошо. Но ведьма прикрывала любовью свою корысть, а король видел в сыне лишь последнюю возможность его рода выжить. И король, и ведьма никогда не любили своих детей по-настоящему.

Фахим кивает. Может быть, и так.

А, может быть, каждый понимает сказки по-своему.

***

Младшую дочь герцога Анберга зовут Инга — два слога, славно перекатывающиеся на языке. Фахим пробует их, пока Фридрих умывается из бадьи у себя в покоях. Он вернулся прошлым вечером и сразу лег спать, изнуренный дорогой. Фахим не успел переброситься с ним даже парой слов.

Он чувствует себя хорошо, глядя на короля. Спокойно. С его шеи на спину стекают капли воды, скользят меж лопаток, и Фахим смотрит и смотрит, и отчаянно хочет не думать ни о чем, кроме чужой бледной кожи и двух родинок на пояснице.

Но не может. Он думает о дочерях ведьм и герцогов — об испуганном создании, которое он увидел вчера во дворе. Инга смотрела с ужасом не на него, но на все вокруг, как дитя, впервые оторванное от матери. Ей шел пятнадцатый год, как Фахим узнал позже.

И Фридриху предстоит выдать ее замуж. Вместо ее почившего отца, не оставившего сыновей. Фахим думает о дочери ведьмы — о том, как мало от нее зависело. Как мало зависит теперь от Инги. Печальная женская участь.

Об этом стоит поговорить, но не хочется рушить покой: неяркий утренний свет, пробивающийся сквозь тучи в небольшое окно, хорошую, правильную тишину, устоявшуюся между ним и королем, еле слышный плеск воды. Но Фахим видит, как напряжены плечи Фридриха, как движения его резки и отрывисты.

Поэтому он заговаривает:

— Я многое узнал, пока вас не было.

Король замирает, опустив ладони в воду. Прежде чем ответить, он полуоборачивается в сторону шута и устало улыбается.

— Я в тебе не сомневался.

Фахим теряется на мгновение. Чувствует себя юнцом, которого похвалил его старший друг. Это глупо и нелепо: король младше его, намного младше, и Фахим не должен вести себя так. Но само его положение, низшее положение, к тому вынуждает.

Фридриху всего-то и нужно, что лишний раз улыбнуться ему, чтобы сбить всю его дерзость и шутовство. Всего-то. Иным для этого нужно было встать на колени.

Фахим моргает и еле заметно хмурится. Не время думать об этом.

Он не говорит то, что узнал. Не хочет все портить разговорами о ведьмах. Ведь нельзя же так — нельзя им говорить только о мертвых, это обоих сведет с ума. Они так давно не виделись. Наверняка им есть, что сказать, помимо этого.

Когда Фридрих заканчивает с умыванием и садится перед Фахимом на постель, тот может только смотреть. На чужое тело, которое видел уже не раз. На шрамы, пересекающие грудь и живот. Самый безобразный, от недавней раны, все еще на месте.

Фахим чувствует себя уставшим. Ему не хочется улыбаться и шутить. Он сидит на своем сундуке и не смотрит королю в глаза.

Фридрих тяжело вздыхает, трет шею, отбрасывая назад влажные волосы.

— Ты даже не спросишь, намереваюсь ли я жениться на Инге? — нервно усмехается он. Фахим поднимает взгляд, удивленный.

— А вы намереваетесь? — спрашивает.

— Дядя Конрад настаивает, — пожимает плечами король. Герцог Ротберг. Кто бы сомневался. — Если я женюсь на ней, мои дети будут иметь права на земли Анбергов.

— Но вы не хотите детей.

— Нет, не хочу.

Фридрих смотрит ему в глаза, без сомнений и смущения. Фахим думает: у короля никогда не было женщины. Он не может знать наверняка, но уверен, что прав. Удивительно, почему он не придавал этому значения раньше. У короля никогда никого не было.

— «Любовь никогда не будет приносить вам счастья», — Фахим повторяет слова, сказанные Титой, и с лица Фридриха слетает всякая тень усмешки. Он бледнеет, поджимает губы, больше не смотрит в глаза.

И Фахим понимает с болью, которую даже не пытается скрыть:

— Вы верите в это.

— Это всего лишь сказка, — резко одергивает его король.

— Вильгельм… — начинает шут и осекается на мгновение, замечая, как король дернулся при звуке этого имени. — Вильгельм сказал мне, что ваш предок где-то согрешил, в этом все дело. Вы думаете, это все из-за смерти ведьмы и ее дочери?

— Вильгельм вырос на тех же историях, — рассерженно выплевывает Фридрих. — Он пытался найти те же ответы, которые ищу я.

Фахиму жаль, что этот разговор причиняет королю боль. Но он не разберется со всем этим в одиночку.

— Я видел эту ведьму, — он говорит уверенно, пытаясь сбросить с себя уныние, охватившее его ранее. Королевские покои не переживут двух отчаявшихся мужчин. — В чужом воспоминании, но все же. Она искала клад Илена Великого.

— Это могла быть любая другая ведьма, наслушавшаяся тех же самых историй, — в голосе короля яд, и Фахиму от этого не по себе.

— Но у нас нет других зацепок, — пожимает плечами он. — Хотите или нет, но я буду искать ее. И ее дочь. И принца с королем тоже. Только дайте мне время.

Фридрих не отвечает. Смотрит на него напряженно, но постепенно расслабляется, чуть опускает плечи.

— Прости, — говорит он в итоге. — Слишком много всего навалилось, и я не хотел срываться на тебе.

— Ничего страшного, — слабо улыбается Фахим. Не так уж сильно король и сорвался. Некоторые правители в раздражении были гораздо хуже.

Фридрих зябко поводит плечами, на руках у него появляются мурашки. Пока он надевает рубаху, Фахим думает о тяжести их положения. О том, что они и поговорить не могут, не касаясь проклятия. Будто это тоже его часть — никогда о нем не забывать.

Король идет к камину, ворошит остывшие еще ночью угли. Принимается разжигать заново.

— День обещает быть холодным, — поясняет он. Видно: ему трудно говорить на отвлеченные темы. — А я не собираюсь покидать покои вплоть до вечера.

Фахим все понимает. Он встает с сундука и садится рядом с Фридрихом на шкуру у камина. У того дрожат руки, пока он разжигает огонь. Его хочется обнять, но шут не двигается с места.

Когда раздается первый треск огня, юный король набирает в грудь воздуха и произносит, смотря перед собой:

— Я скучал по тебе. Шутка ли — мы не виделись всего лишь две недели. Но я думал каждый день… Как же тебя не хватает, пока вокруг меня толпятся знатные остолопы.

— Что ж, — улыбается Фахим, глядя на Фридриха. На его чудесно покрасневшие уши. — Без вас в столице тоже особо нечего делать.

Король молчит какое-то время, сжав кулаки на коленях. От огня идет тепло, и Фахим неосознанно придвигается ближе.

— Эта сказка… — вдруг заговаривает Фридрих, и шут оборачивается к нему, застигнутый врасплох возвращением к теме проклятия. — Возможно, она о последнем короле из рода Илена Великого. Я думал об этом. У него не осталось сыновей, и не совсем ясно, что с каждым из них стало. После была жестокая война, победителем из которой вышел майордом короля, Хильберт. После войны должность майордома была упразднена. Большинство его функций перешли в руки к супругам королей. Я… Не знаю, зачем об этом говорю. Просто Агнес сказала мне, что из тебя вышел бы хороший майордом, и я все не могу выбросить это из головы.

— Майордом?

— Управитель двора.

— Хорошее повышение — от шута к управителю, — смеется Фахим.

— Этого не будет, — тут же отвечает король, не резко, но твердо. — Агнес просто не понимает.

— Что именно?

Фридрих смотрит на него, серьезно и напряженно, но также и неуверенно.

— Должность была упразднена не просто так, Фахим. Нередко майордомы учиняли заговоры и пытались захватить власть. Женщины же лишены прав наследования, и потому могут управлять двором без корысти.

— Вы же не думаете… — не веря своим ушам, выдыхает Фахим.

— Нет, нет, — тут же спохватывается король. — Просто… Ты должен понять. Это слабость, которую я не могу себе позволить. Это даже смешно: другой бы разозлился при одной мысли о том, что шут может стать майордомом, но я чувствую лишь сожаление. Я не могу себе этого позволить, Фахим. Это сделает меня еще более слабым в глазах подданных.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Фахим.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Фридрих.

Его хочется обнять, но Фахим лишь придвигается ближе и протягивает ему руку вверх ладонью. Фридрих смотрит на нее пару мгновений, а затем устало улыбается. И кладет свою ладонь поверх, сжимает крепко.

Кожа все еще такая же грубая, как Фахим запомнил. Он будет помнить, сколько бы ни прошло дней разлуки.

А любовь, не приносящая счастья, пусть катится к черту.


	10. Акт II, сцена третья

У камерария Харольда огромный нос и столь большое же самомнение. Он мнит себя при дворе чуть ли не вторым после короля, но ошибается: слушаются его, разве что, слуги, а остальным и дела нет. Фахим впервые знакомится с ним, когда ищет ключ в запертую библиотеку, а ключник посылает его за разрешением к камерарию — мол, библиотека приравнена к сокровищнице с казной, и даже королю нужно брать ключ только через Харольда. Чушь собачья, по-другому и не скажешь. Если так трястись над книгами и никому не давать их читать, то чего удивляться, что в стране бардак? Фахим не понимает северян, но черт с ними. Чтобы получить ключ от библиотеки, ему пришлось пообещать камерарию, что он сосватает его дочь к сэру Ламберту — будто заниматься ему больше нечем. Но все равно пообещал и даже поговорил с рыцарем, а уж в том, как их разговор развернулся дальше, он совсем-совсем не виноват.

Вот поэтому-то камерарий и смотрит на шута недовольно и зло, а Фахиму и остается что улыбаться. Что поделать, теперь все поручения Харольду принцесса передает только через Барона, и волей-неволей им приходится сотрудничать. Сейчас, например, шут пришел поинтересоваться, как обстоят дела с приданым — ведь до Серебряницы осталось четыре дня, а леди Агнес все еще не видела ни одного подарка гостям из Хенланда.

Харольд вздыхает терпеливо и медленно отодвигает от себя счеты, будто бы сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не запустить ими в Фахима. А потом говорит, что беспокоиться не о чем: он уже доложил королю, а принцессе знать о количестве ее приданого совсем необязательно, не по правилам это. Но раз уж ты, Барон, пришел, то проверь, что творится в кладовых уже неделю — слуги жалуются, что каждую ночь там кто-то устраивает бардак, а виновного найти никто не может. Отхлестали уже не одного слугу, но всех же не отхлещешь.

Шут хмыкает в ответ:

— А вам, поди, хлестать слуг всласть, так чего я буду мешать, чего-то там расследовать? М?

Харольд стискивает челюсть, но битье припасает на потом. Фахим думает: если камерарий когда-нибудь ударит его, то Фридрих это просто так не оставит. И даже не спасет страх короля показаться слабым.

— Дело твое, — цедит Харольд. — Но единственный ключ от библиотеки все еще у меня.

— Ох, не утруждайтесь, — закатывает глаза Фахим. — Я вам помогу, но знайте: делаю это не ради книг, а ради невиновных слуг! Так и запишите там у себя… Где вы там все записываете.

На том и расходятся. Фахим разузнает у слуг, что в кладовой творится какая-то чертовщина — такая, когда мешки и бочонки летают туда-сюда. Он сомневается, что мертвые в состоянии поднять что-то настолько тяжелое, но участливо кивает в ответ на восклицания одного из слуг.

Фахим никогда в своей жизни не пошел бы проверять запасы по ночам, но он уже пообещал, так что ничего не поделаешь. Тем более, если это действительно призраки, то уж с ними-то он всегда сможет договориться.

Вот только никак не может уснуть. Ворочается туда-сюда под шерстяным одеялом, прячет холодный нос под подушку, но сон все не приходит и не приходит. Сдается: вылезает из постели, закутавшись в одеяло, и плетется на этаж выше к камерарию. Живет тот совсем рядом с королевскими покоями, а, точнее, рядом с казной. Фахим стучится в его дверь раз, два, потом почти скулит: «Господин камерарий, откройте!»

Высунувшийся из-за двери Харольд в ночном колпаке зло выпаливает:

— Чего тебе надо, черт тебя дери!

— А ключ-то от кладовой вы мне не дали, — притворно жалуется шут. — Как же я ночью попаду туда?

— Я б тебе сказал, как!.. — почти кричит камерарий. А потом хлопает дверью и через пару мгновений возвращается с ключом. Резко сует его в протянутую ладонь Фахима и шипит:

— А теперь проваливай!

Фахим и не думал задерживаться. На сей раз он спускается вниз, с третьего этажа на первый, а оттуда — в подвал. Темень там была бы страшная, если бы не факелы на стенах. Впрочем, дальше по коридору, у самой двери кладовой, те отчего-то потухли — а, быть может, и не зажигались. Фахим с трудом нащупывает замочную скважину и непозволительно долго открывает дверь, в то время как одеяло на плечах не спасает его ноги в башмачках от холода и подвальной сырости. Нужно будет выпросить сапоги на меху. Или носки из собачьей шерсти. Да, будет хорошо…

Поначалу Фахим не слышит ничего. Свет дальних факелов лишь отчасти достает до кладовой, касаясь только порога. А дальше — темнота. Чуть привыкнув, шут различает силуэты бочонков, мешков и сундучков, но больше ничего не видит. А потом кладовую сотрясает грохот. Фахим чуть ли не подпрыгивает от испуга и делает шаг в сторону от двери. Кажется, это один из бочонков, поставленных друг на дружку, вылетел из ряда и повалил вместе с собой все стоявшие выше него.

— А ну прекращайте! — преодолевая испуг, выкрикивает шут, стоит грохоту прекратиться.

— _Ах!_ — раздается удивленный возглас из темноты. Фахим на мгновение даже не верит своим ушам, но затем голос заговаривает вновь: — _Колдун!_

— _Колдун!_ — вторит ему другой голос, более звонкий, и Фахима ошарашивает осознанием.

Это дети.

— _Господин колдун, не сердитесь!_

— Я не сержусь… — все еще растерянно отзывается шут, держась одной рукой за стену кладовой. — Что вы здесь устроили?

— _Мы ищем!.. И ищем… И все не можем найти… Ах! Что же делать!_

— И что же вы ищете? — спрашивает Фахим, стараясь вглядеться внимательнее.

Возможно, он не видит призраков не из-за темноты, а из-за своего бессилия. Даже их голоса он слышит словно сквозь толщу воды.

— _Что же мы ищем?.._ — продолжает первый голос, мальчишеский.

— _Что мы ищем, Ганс?.._ — заговаривает второй ребенок, вероятно, девчушка. У детей порой совершенно неотличимые голоса.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Фахим, беря себя в руки. Когда он думал о «договориться с мертвыми» он не имел в виду «договориться с мертвыми детьми». Если иметь дело с призраками он наловчился, то иметь дело с детьми он никогда, никогда не умел. — Вас здесь двое?

— _Трое!_ — выкрикивает Ганс. — _Хрюндель просто молчун._

— _Не называй его Хрюнделем!_ — возмущается девочка.

И, разумеется, они начинают спорить. Сливается это все в кашу из звуков, и где-то в кладовой опять падает бочонок. Фахим прижимается к стене сильнее, надеясь, что ему ничего не прилетит в голову. Продолжается это безумие несколько минут, пока над его ухом вдруг не раздается четкое, не заглушенное так, как голоса детей:

— Проводник.

Он испуганно оборачивается в сторону двери, но ничего не видит. Факелы горят так же, как горели до этого; лишь сквозняк чуть-чуть колышет пламя.

— Не бойтесь, — повторяет голос. Юношеский, но уверенный.

— Да не боюсь я! — не выдерживает Фахим. — Просто не надо подкрадываться.

— Прошу прощения, — юноша смеется. — Но моих шагов вы бы все равно не услышали.

Шут возмущенно выдыхает через нос, но решает на это не отвечать. Вместо этого спрашивает:

— А вы кем будете?

— Меня зовут Ульрих, — отвечает призрак все с той же улыбкой в голосе. — Навещаю детишек, когда те шалят. Раз в десяток лет как начнут. А потом уходят искать свой клад куда-нибудь еще. В прошлый раз буянили в конюшнях.

Фахим кивает. Похоже, что они сами утихомирятся через какое-то время, и его участие тут не нужно. Тем не менее, он продолжает расспрашивать юношу, присев на один из мешков, тот, который в темноте казался наиболее устойчивым:

— Вы знакомы? В смысле… при жизни?

Он ощущает холодок у своего правого плеча, а затем с той же стороны раздается голос:

— Нет, я умер гораздо раньше. Но я люблю бродить по замку, наблюдать за его обитателями, живыми и мертвыми. Меня не терзает проклятье, но я не лишен причин задержаться на земле. Пусть это и не проклятье, но такая же несвобода.

— О, так вы как епископ Александр! — восклицает Фахим. — И тоже не знаете, как снять проклятье?

— Понятия не имею. Но проклятые вечно бормочут о жертвах.

— Еще бы они не бормотали. Гробят королевскую семью. Да и черт с ними. А вас-то что задержало? Незаконченное дело?

Призрак не отвечает, молчит. Фахим хмурится, вглядывается в темноту.

— Я не знаю, — через какое-то время заговаривает юноша. Звучит он расстроенно. — Но должна быть причина. Ведь если бы не было, меня было бы достаточно отпеть и похоронить по обряду. А так… Чего-то не хватило. Ведь и проклятых тоже всегда что-то терзает: не могут от этого отвязаться, как ни стараются. Иногда это привязывает их к месту смерти. Иногда, как этих детишек, заставляет бесконечно искать что-то, что они никогда не найдут. Короли в тронном зале… Там, потому что хотят видеть своих преемников.

— Это они сами вам сказали?

— Да. Вам бы самому с ними поговорить, они многое расскажут. Правда, не о проклятье. Мне жаль.

— Да ладно вам, — отмахивается Фахим.

Он упускает момент, когда дети затихают. Кажется, будто они внимательно слушают разговор взрослых, тоже удобно расположившись на мешках.

— Ульрих, — зовет Фахим. И думает: как же глупо он, наверное, выглядит со стороны. Разговаривает сам с собой в темноте.

— Да?

— Как вы умерли?

— Во сне. Ничего не почувствовал.

— И, что же, ничего не осталось незаконченного? Сколько вам было лет?

Призрак вновь усмехается.

— Пятнадцать.

— Самый возраст! — шут улыбается тоже, но чувствует тревогу.

Юноши пятнадцати лет не должны умирать во сне.

— Для чего самый возраст? — хохочет тот.

— Не знаю, там… — Фахим задумывается. — Для мечтаний о любви, о подвигах и славе… Ведь мечтал же?

Ульрих опять замолкает, будто ему тяжело даются воспоминания. За многие годы они, должно быть, истлевают.

— Ох, — обреченно вздыхает юноша. — Вот зачем вы это сказали.

— Что не так? — не понимает Фахим.

Призрак вновь отвечает не сразу.

— Я ждал письма от Солвейг, а оно все не приходило. И как-то забыл за это время. А теперь понял, что ищу ее по замку. Но она же уехала, зачем мне ее тут искать? Вот дурак. Еще и умер по-дурацки.

— Так все-таки любовь, — довольный собой, кивает Фахим.

Любовь. Любовь. В пятнадцать лет Фахим знал об этом слове лишь из разговоров с Айшей. В его племени не говорили о любви. Долгое время ему казалось, что это удел богачей — так расточать свое время. Ошибался, но в голове все еще сидит, колется.

Ульрих тяжело вздыхает.

— Как же мне жаль, — говорит он, и Фахим почти может представить его нескладную, худую фигуру, расстроенно опустившую голову. — И себя, и всех. Как же мне теперь… Даже если вы снимете проклятье, я так и останусь здесь.

Фахиму тоже вдруг жаль, до сжавшегося сердца. Но он не был бы собой, если бы сдавался так просто.

— Но я же могу найти ее. Солвейг, — имя тяжело выговорить, но он справляется. — Ведь если ты ищешь ее, то и она тоже.

В темноте раздается всхлип.

Фахим мало знает о любви. Его забрали от матери, когда ему было пять, и единственное, что она оставила ему — это воспоминания, которые он придумал сам, чтобы перетерпеть боль от веревок и плети.

Он думает об этом, когда размышляет, почему не завел жены и детей. Ведь не в пристрастии к мужчинам дело, а в чем-то другом. В чем-то, что он никогда не может облечь в точные слова, но в чем всегда уверен. Это не распущенность и не ветреность — он умеет быть верным.

Как же заводить семью, когда все мысли только о карьере при султанском дворе? Как заводить семью, когда друзья погибают один за другим, а ты вынужден бежать за море под грузом грехов? И как он может осуждать короля за его выбор? Нет, как придворный все еще может, но как человек — нет.

Фахим думает о любви. Королю бы женщину полюбить, да стоит ли надеяться? Фахим-то самому себе не верит в таких вещах, как он может просить того же от других?

_Ему двадцать. Он проходит мимо одной из комнат в сонном, накрытом теплой тишиной доме Абд-аль-Латифа, высокопоставленного офицера гарнизона Танисы, согласившегося приютить их в этот насыщенный на события день, и слышит протяжный стон, сорвавшийся в конце в смех. Доносится голос: «Вот так, да, давай еще. Тебя, видно, всему придется учить», и Фахим, к внезапному стыду своему, узнает голос господина Гассана._

_Они знакомы уже около месяца, за который Фахим успел понять, что совсем, совсем ничего не знает о мире вокруг. Но он готов учиться._

_Вот только он, кажется, совсем не был готов к тому, что, заглянув случайно в комнату, лишенную двери и прикрытую лишь легкими занавесками, он встретится с блестящим желанием и одновременно веселым взглядом своего единственного друга._

_Теплая волна возбуждения стремится вниз по животу Фахима, приводя в страшное смущение. Его сердце заходится болью от волнения, и он клянет свое треклятое здоровье и самого себя._

_Он думает, что, возможно, влюблен, и послушно заходит в душную комнату, стоит Гассану его позвать. Его любовник не против. Утром Фахим не может смотреть Абд-аль-Латифу в глаза._

_Понимает позже — не слишком поздно, но достаточно, чтобы ощутить себя дураком — что нет, не влюблен. Гассан красивый юноша, с красивым, лишенным изъянов телом, отзывчивый на ласки и опытный. Но он сущий ребенок, с наивным взглядом на мир, добрый, но беспомощный. Он направляет Фахима в постели, но в остальное время перекладывает всю ответственность на чужие плечи. С ним тяжело в действительно серьезных делах. Фахим не уверен, что готов полюбить такого человека, но знает, что все равно привязан к нему всем своим заходящимся болью сердцем._

Он думает о любви. Это то, для чего на его родном языке не было слова.

***

Первый снег приходит за два дня до Серебряницы. Ему радуются так, будто видят впервые: леди Агнес выбегает на улицу, закутавшись в плащ с воротником из лисьего меха, и кружится на месте, совсем не переживая о том, что марает свои туфельки в еще не замерзшей грязи, обманчиво покрытой тонким слоем снега. Фахим передергивает плечами от холода и не спешит спускаться по лестнице донжона. Агнес зовет его, смеется счастливо, и от ее смеха в груди расцветает тепло. Север холодный, негостеприимный край, но женщины, видит Бог, женщины здесь солнечнее любой южанки.

После они в последний раз репетируют пьесу: леди Агнес, с мокрыми от снега волосами, взволнованно ходит туда-сюда по залу, вслух размышляя, все ли они учли и успели подготовить к празднику. Фахим заверяет ее, что списки перепроверены на сотни раз, а такую простую пьесу не завалит даже такой дурак как он. Принцесса бросает на него недовольный взгляд, и непонятно, почему: из-за того, что он назвал ее пьесу простой, или потому что назвал себя дураком. И за то, и за другое Агнес вполне могла вступиться.

Посольство из Хенланда приезжает этим же вечером. Младшего брата короля Готфрида и его кузена, а также четырех слуг и десяток воинов принимают по всем северным обычаям гостеприимства, включающим в себя кучу объятий, расшаркиваний и вина, а потом расселяют по гостевым покоям. Фахим так и не успевает поговорить с королем в тот день.

Ночью он вновь возвращается в кладовую, но уже в обличье духа. Дети — а их и правда трое, и третий сидит почти всегда поодаль — пытаются составить из бочек крепость, но у них это плохо получается: мертвым нужно прикладывать намного больше усилий, чтобы передвинуть предмет, чем живым. Но дети упрямы, а их души не отяжелены грехами; и бочки с трудом, но поддаются их воле. Фахим присвистывает и спрашивает, не хотят ли они помочь ему следующим вечером во время спектакля, и глаза ребятишек загораются восторгом так, будто они никогда не умирали.

Ульрих в ту ночь не появляется.

Серебряница начинается с гуляний на главной площади столицы. Славный — по меркам северян — город Майнбург принимает гостей со всего королевства. В начале зимы король всегда жалует своим вассалам новые земли и символическое имущество, а беднякам — хлеб, чтобы они могли прокормить себя зимой. На площади играют музыканты, и какой-то древний старик собирает вокруг себя толпу лишь потому, что выкрикивает похабные стишки. Фридрих смеется и шепчет Фахиму, что этого старика зовут Ингвар и что Серебряница в Майнбурге без него — уже не Серебряница.

А еще этот праздник в Майнбурге не полон без короля. В прошлом году, когда Фридрих и Агнес уехали к дяде, забрав с собой половину двора, Фахим и запомнил только о Серебрянице, что на нее пекут пироги с яйцом и распевают песни о божьих дарах. В общем-то, ему, как неверному, и пирог не полагался, но его тогда все равно накормили и даже пожелали доброй зимы.

После гуляний на площади все одним скопищем отправляются в собор на полуденную молитву, и Фахим остается у входа один. Лишь дворняги, живущие у церкви, вертятся у его ног, надеясь, что он угостит их пирогом, как это уже делали добряки с площади. Вот так вот и бывает: в церковь пускают всех, кроме неверных и животных.

Зато собакам рады на пирах. Вечером псы всевозможных расцветок и размеров устраиваются под столом рядом со своими хозяевами, ожидая, когда им достанется косточка или еще чего получше. Фахим почти привык. Вот и ушастый пес по кличке Смелый, совершенно непригодный для охоты, здесь, вертится рядом с королем и принцессой, пока те увлеченно беседуют с хенландскими послами. Помимо них, все остальные лица хорошо шуту знакомы: здесь собралось хотя бы по одному представителю от всех знатных семейств, а также духовенство во главе с епископом Петером. Фахим даже чуть-чуть волнуется и начинает понимать вчерашнюю встревоженность леди Агнес.

Когда с основными блюдами покончено, а все важные вопросы обсуждены, наступает черед их маленькой пьесы. Сцена нехитрая: невысокие козлы да доски на них, а позади на столбиках натянута желтая ткань, из-за которой Фахим не может перестать выглядывать, проверяя настроение собравшихся. Все, вроде бы, веселы и расслаблены. Рауль шикает на него раздраженно и дергает за рукав, призывая вернуться за кулисы. Фахим тяжело вздыхает и возвращается. За кулисами, в узком пространстве между стеной и тканью, Огюст спешно пришивает вновь оторвавшийся цветок с платья Титы, а та сосредоточенно и хмуро повторяет свои реплики.

— Запомнил, когда выходишь? — вновь дергая Фахима за рукав, спрашивает Рауль.

— Ага, когда скажешь: «катитесь к черту!», — несмотря на волнение, у него даже получается передразнить грозные интонации карлика.

Рауль кивает, хлопает себя по коленям, а потом в третий раз за вечер принимается успокаивать Титу.

Спустя несколько минут леди Агнес объявляет начало спектакля, трубадуры начинают играть положенную им музыку и напевать положенные песни, на сцену выходят Огюст и Тита, а какое-то время спустя и Рауль. Фахим отстраненно слушает их голоса со сцены, задумчиво трогая свой деревянный обруч с рогами на голове, и размышляет: солнце уже село. Мертвые здесь, пируют со всеми. И так каждый раз, каждый раз Фридрих и Агнес видят их. Неудивительно теперь, что король на пирах почти не прикасается к еде.

Фахим зажмуривается, пытаясь отогнать эти дурацкие мысли. Со стороны сцены доносится звук удара — Огюст и Рауль скрестили деревянные мечи.

А дети тоже здесь? Ганс, Хрюндель и девочка, Брита? Они договорились, но кто знает, смогут ли они покинуть кладовую только потому, что об этом их попросил Проводник. Фахим все еще не знает всего, на что он может быть способен. Он даже не сможет их увидеть, когда они придут.

Словно только для того, чтобы его успокоить, прямо перед ним раздается по-тихому заговорщическое:

— _Господин колдун, мы здесь._

Фахим смотрит в пустоту и улыбается: тревога отступает.

— Молодцы. Помните, когда начинать?

— _Ага,_ — отвечает Ганс. — _Когда взмахнете руками!_

— Да. Да, верно.

Он не знает, что делает. Это схоже с чутьем — приказывать мертвым, направлять их, будто дергая за невидимые нити. А они и ждут, ждут того, кто поможет им, даст цель. Даст смысл их существованию.

Рауль кричит: «катитесь к черту!», и Фахим спохватывается, выпрыгивает на сцену, раздвинув занавес в стороны.

Смеется весело:

— А катиться никуда не надо!

Раздаются возгласы гостей. Фахим продолжает, говорит-говорит-говорит свои дьявольские речи, резко взмахивает руками.

И факелы на стенах гаснут.

Гости шумят взволнованно, некоторые даже вскакивают с мест — их силуэты еле различимы в темноте.

Фахим говорит о свете и тьме, о том, как легко в заведомо греховных людях зажечь пламя гнева: на невинную жену, на соседа, которому давно завидовал. Фахим щелкает пальцами — в конце зала зажигается факел. И вот уже жена — изменница, а сосед — ее любовник.

Все гости поворачиваются в сторону огня. Только король смотрит на шута и качает головой, еле сдерживая смех. Фахим делает вдох перед новой репликой и хлопает в ладоши — ребятня поочередно зажигает остальные факелы. Он почти может представить, как это выглядит — они репетировали этой ночью. Как он сам не знает всех своих сил, так и призраки таят в себе много неизведанного.

Фридрих и Агнес смотрят наверх и о чем-то переговариваются. А затем король смеется, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Фахим смотрит на это и почти забывает говорить — впрочем, на это никто не обращает внимания. Все, кто вскочил с мест, возвращаются обратно и принимаются взволнованно обсуждать произошедшее. Лишь епископ Петер молчит и хмуро смотрит на сцену, сложив руки в замок на краю стола.

Спектакль кончается тем, что Дьявол забирает мужа с собой, а жена отправляется в монастырь. Фахим закончил бы по-другому, но леди Агнес стояла на своем.

Он спускается со сцены с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем. Стягивает с себя рога, еще раз кланяется. Пока идет к королю, его несколько раз пытаются схватить за локоть и все спрашивают, спрашивают о колдовстве.

— Мог бы обойтись и без этого, — тихо говорит ему Фридрих, когда он наклоняется к трону.

— Милорд, но тогда бы эта пьеса была совсем скучной, — смеется Фахим в ответ с сорванным от пережитого дыханием.

— Эй, я все слышу! — доносится возмущение со стороны леди Агнес, сидящей по левую руку от короля.

Фахим вновь не сдерживает смех. Счастливый. Счастливый.

После такого представления, а еще после кучи съеденных яств танцевать вызываются лишь самые стойкие. Принцесса вновь вытягивает Барона в центр зала, постукивая каблучками на кожаных туфельках. Вместе с ними танцует кузен короля Готфрида, несколько рыцарей, а еще леди Инга, также вытянутая принцессой. Старая знать лишь воротит нос от танцев, считает их пошлым, языческим увлечением, но леди Агнес плевать — на празднике, устроенном ей, танцевать должны все.

Фахим отвлекается, смотрит на короля и ловит ответный взгляд. Фридрих улыбается. Его прерывает епископ, но он все равно возвращается взглядом к Фахиму.

Восторг вырывается наружу очередным смехом. Фахим кружит леди Агнес и понимает: он может все. Он может все. Все, что захочет.

Король по обычаю первым покидает зал, желая гостям доброй ночи. Гости танцуют еще один танец, а затем разбредаются: кто в свои покои, кто обратно за стол, кто будить своих родственников, уснувших на лавке, а кто доедать оставшуюся еду. Фахим падает на трон, закидывает ноги на подлокотник. Леди Агнес, опустившаяся рядом, закатывает глаза, но все равно улыбается и пододвигает ему тарелку с гусиными ножками.

— Вы сегодня заслужили, Барон, — говорит она. — Представление было чудесным.

Фахим и не думает сдерживать улыбку. Он ест впервые за вечер и разглядывает полупустой зал совсем другим взглядом. Он наконец-то привык. Он хочет сделать это место своим домом.

Фахим не дожидается, пока леди Агнес уйдет, уходит первым. Радость толкает его вверх по лестнице, скорее, скорее. Он хочет увидеть короля. Он хочет поговорить с ним.

Останавливается на третьем этаже, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сердце стучит, стучит.

Голоса мертвых шепчут:

— Проводник, Проводник, Проводник…

Он отмахивается от них. Они лишь приносят тревогу.

— Проводник, скорее.

Фахим вскидывает голову, оглядывается. Ульрих.

— Скорее! Беда.

Беда. Это слово отрезвляет. Фахим спешит по коридору, и первое, что видит — двух мертвых стражников. Те сидят у стены рядом с королевскими покоями, шеи их свернуты набок, и кровь все еще стекает из горла, медленно, медленно.

У Фахима кружится голова. Он опирается на стену, чтобы не упасть, и спешит к двери, распахивает ее настежь.

Видя Фридриха, сидящего на кровати с окровавленным кинжалом в руках, Фахим почему-то вспоминает Гассана. Он не может перестать их сравнивать. Они оба дети, вот только сын султана оставался ребенком вплоть до своей смерти — а он был старше Фахима почти на два года.

Шут вспоминает, как успокаивал Гассана, когда того избил любовник. Он плакал и бормотал иступлено: «Я убью его, я убью его, я убью его», пока Фахим обрабатывал его раны: разбитое лицо, покрытые синяками шею и бедра, сломанный палец на правой руке. Порою в пылу страсти мужчины забывали, кто они есть и кто перед ними. Фахим не любил таких и сам таковым не был.

Ярость Фридриха холодная, совсем не похожа на Гассана, кричавшего и готового уничтожить все вокруг. Молодой король поднимает взгляд на шута, замершего в дверном проеме, и Барон спрашивает, не узнавая своего голоса:

— В-вы в порядке?

Юноша, кажется, не узнает его сразу, смотрит отчужденно и задумчиво. В его взгляде нет страха и удивления, но вялость движений говорит о том, что ему тяжело прийти в себя.

Он даже не дышит, замечает Фахим с тревогой.

Труп нападавшего все еще лежит у ног короля, но на него уже никто не смотрит.

— Меня пытались убить, — все же говорит Фридрих, и голос его блеклый и потерянный.

— Нужно позвать стражу, милорд… — растерянно бормочет Фахим, вглядываясь в чужие черты лица. Король бездумно смотрит куда-то за его левое плечо. — Это может быть не единственный…

— Нет, он был один, я уверен, — Фридрих моргает, возвращая своему взгляду осмысленность. — Хорошо бы, чтобы об этом недоразумении не узнали наши гости. Иначе все полетит к чертям.

— Вы не ранены?

— Нет, нет, — юноша качает головой слишком долго, будто не может остановиться. — К твоему сведению, я могу за себя постоять. Пока не сплю, по крайней мере.

— Я беспокоюсь за ваше здоровье.

«И за вас самого тоже», — думает вслед Фахим.

Фридрих смотрит на него с такой болью, что сдавливает грудь. Фахим глубоко вздыхает и подходит ближе, когда король в немой просьбе протягивает к нему руку. Их пальцы переплетаются, и Фридрих чуть запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы заглянуть шуту в глаза.

Его правая рука все еще сжимает кинжал.

— То, что я наговорил тебе тогда… — начинает король, мучительно подбирая слова. — Я думал и…

— Вы были правы, — перебивает Барон, свободной рукой обхватывая лицо Фридриха. Юноша притирается щекой к ладони сильнее, не отводя взгляда. — Я действительно лезу не в свои дела.

— Нет, — совсем слабо отвечает Фридрих. — Нет, я не об этом, Фахим. Я о моих словах… Я хочу сказать… — он отводит взгляд и вздыхает, собираясь с силами. — Я хочу сказать, что это не слабость.

Шут замирает, услышав эти слова.

Страх, что он неосторожным словом или делом причинит боль королю, все еще живет в нем, сковывает по рукам и ногам. Слухи о Фридрихе оказались лживы, а наблюдения Фахима — неверны. Он наивно полагал, что король более холоден и силен. Но льда в нем не было, лишь неуверенность и тревога, а сила, таящаяся в глубине, искала помощи, чтобы выйти на свет.

Фахим с отчаянием и неверием, с радостью и гордостью осознает, что это именно он помог королю обрести себя.

Фридрих сжимает его пальцы сильнее, роняет кинжал на пол и освободившейся рукой тянется к шее Фахима, вынуждая того нагнуться.

Когда их лбы соприкасаются, король шепчет:

— Это было глупо с моей стороны. Думать, будто ты можешь… Как-то плохо на меня повлиять. Когда я увидел тебя сегодня… Там, в тронном зале. Когда я увидел, что ты делал… Я подумал: я не знаю человека более безрассудного. Но и удивительного тоже. По взмаху руки командовать мертвыми… Фахим, это власть, которая не снилась ни одному королю.

Фахим не знает, что ответить. Он выдыхает, понимая, что совсем рядом с ними лежит еще не остывший труп и что скоро в покои может ворваться стража.

Он говорит:

— Мой король, вы заблуждаетесь. Моя власть над мертвыми — ничто по сравнению с вашей властью надо мной. Моя жизнь в ваших руках каждое мгновение.

— Нет, — Фридрих тихо смеется, и в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы. Но не проливаются. — В том-то и дело, что у меня нет над тобой власти. Ты делаешь все по своему хотению. И я не могу воспротивиться. Но это не слабость.

Шуту хочется спросить, что же это тогда такое, но король гладит его шею, мягко надавливает на затылок, чтобы аккуратно поцеловать, прижимаясь сухими губами.

Фахим открывается ему навстречу и вдруг понимает, что упустил что-то важное: что-то, что так и осталось между ними невысказанным. Оно покоится в мыслях Фридриха и не хочет выходить на свет.

Фахим не знает, кем он теперь должен быть для короля. Какую роль играть.

Поцелуй длится и длится; рука короля на его шее крепкая и теплая, но вниз по спине все равно отправляется строй мурашек. Фахим передергивает плечами, и Фридрих отстраняется, видимо, неправильно истолковав это движение. Они смотрят друг на друга секунду, две, затем юноша выдыхает так, будто до этого задерживал дыхание.

Может быть, так оно и есть. В самом деле, никто не учил его правильно целоваться.

Фахим даже позволяет себе смешок. Фридрих недоуменно хмурится.

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — качает головой шут. — Просто думаю, как же мне повезло встретить вас.

Юный король опускает взгляд. Произносит уверенно, но еле слышно, будто их могут услышать:

— Это взаимно, Фахим. Мне повезло, что ты решил присоединиться к моему двору. Я думаю… Я чувствую себя сильнее рядом с тобой. Я был бы рад, если бы ты оставался со мной и дальше.

Фахим понимает, что его ответственность стала еще больше в одночасье. Ему кажется, что все лежит на его плечах: самочувствие короля, его уверенность и крепость духа.

Стоит Фахиму оступиться, он утянет за собой и Фридриха.

— Куда же я теперь денусь, милорд? — отвечает он и совсем несмело, не как привык, гладит короля по сухой щеке.

А затем наконец-то прибегает стража.


	11. Акт II, сцена четвертая

Фахим никогда не запоминал, сколько людей отравили по его вине. Не потому, что после мучился бы совестью — это просто казалось ему не самым важным в череде повседневных забот.

На Юге политические убийства считались разменной монетой. Многочисленные чиновники и члены правящих династий использовали любую возможность, чтобы кого-нибудь прикончить, а уж каким способом — дело вкуса. Разнообразие ядов и наемников оставляло огромное пространство для воображения, и охочие до власти мужчины и женщины, мечтающие поискуснее расправиться с врагами, даже не подозревали о том, что двигали науку вперед. Фахим помнит, как дрожь восторга каждый раз охватывала его, стоило получить по-настоящему сложный заказ, требующий невероятной сообразительности и изворотливости.

Он тогда чувствовал себя на самой вершине мира, а теперь никак не может срастить переломанные от падения кости.

Фахим не удивляется, что с убийствами на Севере все обстоит по-иному. Сложнее, но и проще тоже. На Юге сказали бы, что небрежно.

— Подсылать убийц недостойно знатного мужа, — говорит герцог Ротберг вечером после покушения на короля. Всего несколько минут назад стража, пришедшая вместе с ним, унесла труп, и с тех пор Фахима не отпускает напряжение. Подумать только, он чувствовал себя куда спокойнее, находясь в одной комнате с мертвецом, чем с Ротбергом.

Фридрих хмурится, не отрывая взгляда от места, где лежал труп.

— Так что, это не может быть Вигго?

Герцог качает головой, нахмурив брови. Он напоминает Фахиму весь недружелюбный Север, вечно суровый и собранный.

— Стал бы он подвергать сомнению свою честь? Лучше подумай, кому еще выгодно сорвать твой союз с Хенландом.

Король действительно задумывается, и в возникшей заминке Фахим чуть кашляет, привлекая внимание. Все это время он наблюдал за разговором со своего сундука, но вдруг кое-что вспомнил.

— Что? — недовольно отзывается герцог.

Да, вот он, Конрад Ротберг — не только вечно суровый, но и вечно не в духе.

— На кинжале… — неуверенно начинает шут, но вдруг замечает, что Фридрих наконец-то оторвал взгляд от пола и внимательно смотрит на него, — кажется, какие-то символы.

В глазах короля тут же появляется понимание. Он наклоняется за упавшим кинжалом и передает его дяде рукоятью вперед.

— Выхватил у убийцы, когда тот напал, — объясняет он. — Даже не подумал взглянуть.

Кинжал не отличался ничем особенным, но, пока герцог и король вели разговор, Фахим пригляделся к нему и обнаружил клеймо. Должно же оно что-то значить.

В минуту тишины, пока герцог Ротберг рассматривает символы, вертя рукоять туда-сюда, Фахим ловит усталый взгляд Фридриха и коротко вздыхает. Он знает такие взгляды. Люди смотрят так, когда больше всего на свете желают остаться наедине.

Ему хочется тихо сказать: «Скоро, мой король. Скоро», но в комнате вновь раздается холодный голос герцога:

— Такие кинжалы делают в Вайсдорфе. Но это глупо — если убийца из Нижних земель, он не должен был так легко выдать себя.

— Происхождение кинжала может быть ложным следом, — задумчиво возражает Фридрих, внимательно глядя на оружие. 

— А, может, и нет, — заговаривает Фахим. И король, и его дядя тут же обращают взгляды на него. — Он мог быть не настолько умен, чтобы задумываться о таких мелочах. Либо мог считать этот кинжал своим талисманом.

Он знавал таких наемников. Кичились дорогими для них вещами, предпочитая не думать о том, что в один день они могут стать их погибелью.

Но на Севере нет никаких убийц. Это понятно хотя бы по той плохо скрываемой растерянности, которая охватила короля и герцога.

— Так можно до любой чуши дойти в догадках, — раздраженно бросает Ротберг.

Фахим пожимает плечами. У него нет сил спорить.

Проходит еще около получаса, прежде чем герцог покидает королевские покои, дав целую кучу советов по усилению безопасности замка и намереваясь начать исполнять их тотчас.

Фридрих запирает дверь за дядей и остается на месте, задержавшись ладонью на засове. Фахим смотрит на его непривычно ссутулившуюся спину и ждет, пока король заговорит.

— Я редко запираю дверь, — будто бы с трудом произносит он. — Но сегодня я нарочно оставил ее открытой.

Фахим слабо улыбается, привалившись плечом к стене около сундука.

— Вы ждали меня.

Фридрих кидает на него быстрый взгляд, не отходя от двери.

— Да.

И глубоко вздыхает. Рука на засове сжимается сильнее, обнажая острые костяшки.

— Я… — Он хмурится: брови почти страдальчески сходятся на переносице. — Думаю, мне нужно помолиться.

Шут удивленно моргает пару мгновений, а затем спохватывается:

— Да, конечно. Мне стоит уйти?

— В этом нет нужды.

В Грофстайне молятся в темноте. Король неспешно тушит все свечи в покоях, но свет от огня в камине все еще слишком ярок, чтобы погрузить комнату во тьму. Фахим наблюдает за действиями Фридриха, затаив дыхание, а когда тот второй раз за невозможно долгий вечер протягивает к нему свою руку, не смеет отказать. Забирается вслед за ним на заправленную постель и завороженно смотрит, как король опускает тяжелый зеленый полог, того же цвета, что и герб его династии.

Дышать враз становится труднее. Света не остается вовсе — лишь треск дров в камине напоминает о его существовании.

Фахим шутит, не в силах удержаться:

— Разве вы не богохульничаете сейчас?

Фридрих, вновь нашедший его ладони во тьме, спокойно отвечает:

— Не волнуйся. Здесь нет никого, кто может нас осудить. А Господь всепрощающий.

Фахим чувствует, как король пытается усесться поудобнее, не отпуская его рук, и улыбается. Несмотря на кошмар, случившийся всего час назад, счастье все еще неукротимо кипит в нем.

Кто бы стал молиться с ним на Юге, пока он был рабом? Господин Карам никогда бы не подумал о таком. Да и на Севере его не пустили в церковь, не надев перед этим вонючий мешок на голову.

Что за удивительный мальчик этот король.

Такие долго не живут.

— Почему в темноте? — спрашивает Фахим, спеша избавиться от дурных мыслей.

— Потому что Господь никогда не является при свете солнца, — отвечает Фридрих, наконец найдя нужное положение и замерев напротив шута. — Никто не вправе видеть его лик. Лишь ночью Он спускается к нам. Но церковники, конечно, решили проблему по-своему. В храме можно молиться и днем.

Фахим усмехается вслед за королем, чувствуя, как напряжение немного отступает.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ваш Бог не разгневается на то, что я побуду тут во время вашей молитвы.

— Ты можешь повторять за мной, — почти шепчет Фридрих. — Это молитва Десятого дня, о ясном уме. Может, она и тебе будет полезна.

У Фахима в тревоге сдавливает горло, но он все равно кивает. И понимает запоздало, что в темноте король не увидит этого.

— Хорошо, — тихо повторяет он и сжимает ладони Фридриха в ответ. Закрывает глаза, хоть в этом и нет смысла. Пусть. Ему так спокойнее.

Фахим никогда не любил молиться. Кажется, он и молился за свою жизнь всего три раза: когда обращался в кайнарскую веру, когда умер господин Карам…

И когда погибла юная Насима.

Ни разу еще он не получал должного успокоения.

Король еле слышно вздыхает, собираясь с духом, и наконец произносит своим спокойным, глубоким голосом:

— _На Десятый день Андер и племя его взмолились: Господи, Боже наш, Всемогущий, не презри молений наших в скорбях наших, но поведи по путям истинным._

Шут повторяет, запинаясь и ощущая, как точно так же с ритма сбивается и его сердце.

— _Ибо боле не можем найти троп, Тобою исхоженных, и плутаем во тьме._

Фридрих переводит дыхание, невесомо поглаживая чужие ладони большими пальцами. Фахиму хочется открыть глаза, но он лишь вновь повторяет молитву.

— _Выведи к садам Твоим, Боже, Всезнающий, и подари покой нашему разуму и защиту, ибо мятежный ум опасен и слаб._

Ему бы впору чувствовать себя глупо — неверный, читающий запрещенные молитвы.

— _Сколь бы ни был долог путь и тернист, мы пройдем его, Господи, с Твоею помощью и Твоим благословением._

Ему бы стыдиться — он уже отдал себя другому Богу.

— _И, выйдя на свет, мы возблагодарим Тебя, источник всех благ, ибо будем спасены от лжи и коварства. Да будет так._

Но он уже давно потерял и стыд, и веру в любых богов.

— Да будет так.

***

Голым ступням горячо. Фахим поджимает пальцы, смотря на лоскуты сухой потрескавшейся земли под ногами. Будто кожа, больная чешуйчатым лишаем, шелушится и выпирает.

Засуха. Сезон дождей закончился, и по саванне вновь метет суховей. А ведь совсем недавно она утопала в зелени вплоть до самого горизонта, и вода оплодотворяла землю, не останавливаясь на отдых.

— Пойдем уже, копуша, — раздается впереди насмешливое. Детское.

Фахим поднимает голову и видит перед собой мальчишку лет девяти. Тот смотрит на него в ответ, уперев костлявую руку-тростинку в бок и усмехаясь. На его лбу три белые точки в ряд — ритуальные символы детства, а лысая голова блестит на полуденном беспощадном солнце.

— Куда пойдем? — рассеянно интересуется Фахим.

— Узнаешь. Идем.

И они идут. Мальчик ведет его по саванне, забавно поправляя сползающую набедренную повязку. Наверняка умыкнул у кого-то из мужчин. Дети не носят одежды.

Они проходят мимо пустой деревеньки в семь-десять хижин, и мальчик говорит Фахиму не смотреть.

— Куда все делись? — все равно спрашивает он, косясь на маленькие домишки из глины и сухой травы.

— Ты ведь знаешь, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает мальчик. — Не смотри. Не вернутся.

Фахим с трудом отворачивается. Вид брошенной еды на тлеющих углях и бродящих туда-сюда птиц-падальщиков оставляет тяжесть в груди.

Но он продолжает идти. Мальчишка приводит его к возвышающимся посреди саванны скалам-холмам, где извилистой лентой вперед бегут отпечатки чужих ног и рук. Фахим сравнивает их со своими и открывает поразительное — следы слишком огромны для человека.

Они останавливаются на вершине, в спасительной тени вечнозеленой акации. Мальчик опускается на колени и берет в руки лежащую у ствола дерева плошку с белой краской.

— Садись, Обандайя.

Фахим выдыхает, ощущая, как сердце бьется в самом горле.

Никто не произносил его имени уже больше двадцати лет.

Он садится. Сухая земля больно упирается в колени. Мальчик окунает маленькие пальцы в краску и подносит их к его лицу.

Говорит, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Небо помнит имена наших предков, но ты забыл.

Забыл. Все до единого. Даже свое имя почти забыл.

— Ты не успел стать мужчиной, и отец послал меня, чтобы исправить это.

Мальчик делает первый прохладный мазок по коже — от середины лба до подбородка. Фахим быстро облизывает губы и чувствует вкус извести.

— Великий Лукеле пришел с востока. Он устроил все на свете: и реки, и скалы, и рощи, полные дичи и укрывающие охотников в тени.

Фахим закрывает глаза. Слова мифа отзываются в нем так же, как и тихая молитва короля. Он чувствует мокрую краску у себя на щеках.

— Лукеле привел множество племен и поместил каждое на свое место, а сам удалился на запад…

— И его следы до сих пор видны на скалах, — заканчивает Фахим и опускает голову, зажмуриваясь до боли в глазах.

Мальчик убирает руку от его лица.

— Ты должен найти дядю. Он научит тебя понимать знаки и находить тайные тропы.

Фахим открывает глаза. Смотрит на ребенка, не веря своим ушам.

— Как я его найду? — Удивление так сильно, что он даже забывает привычно усмехнуться. — Он умер… Давно и…

Не здесь. Фахим не в саванне, он на севере, спит в королевских покоях. А ребенок — лишь плод его воображения.

— Глупенький, — улыбается мальчик. — Шаманы не умирают. Они продолжают жить в своих учениках.

— Все-то ты знаешь, — беззлобно ворчит Фахим и вдруг смущается непонятно отчего. — Ветерок.

Улыбка мальчишки становится шире.

— Просыпайся, Обандайя. Тебя ждут.

  
В комнате темно, лишь свет луны проникает на постель сквозь приоткрытый полог. Холодно. Фахим моргает раз, два, сбрасывая с себя морок сна.

А затем обнаруживает, что Фридрих не спит тоже. Улавливает движение, слышит тихий вздох.

Король шепчет:

— Ты разговариваешь во сне.

— Правда? — голос хриплый, чуть растерянный. Тишина вокруг неожиданно придавливает шута к постели сильнее. — И что же я говорю?

— Не знаю. Язык непонятный.

Фахим вслушивается в тишину внимательнее: различает вой ветра за окном, слабый треск почти прогоревших поленьев в камине. Натягивает пуховое одеяло почти до ушей и только потом отвечает:

— Мне снилась родина.

— Кайнар?

Света слишком мало, чтобы различить лицо короля. Фахим видит лишь силуэт и блестящие глаза. Полоска лунного света замирает на его бедре, скрытом одеялом.

— Нет. — Бессонная ночь не лучшее время для откровений, но Фахим вдруг чувствует себя совершенно беззащитным перед тихим голосом Фридриха. А еще страшно уставшим. — Мое детство прошло намного южнее. В маленькой стране, раздираемой соседями… Ее давно уже нет. В одной из войн детей и женщин из моего племени увели в рабство. Среди них был и я.

Король слушает его, не проронив ни звука, а спрашивает совсем неожиданное:

— Как же ты оказался на севере? Проделать такой путь…

— Чтобы проделать такой путь, нужно лишь желание.

— И много денег. Которых не может быть у раба.

Фахим тихо смеется. Тянется к королю в спонтанном порыве, накрывает его щеку ладонью. Кожа под пальцами теплая, почти горячая. Фридрих замирает на мгновение, а затем мягко обхватывает его запястье, не отстраняя, но удерживая. И спрашивает почти устало:

— Что смешного?

— Вы очень проницательны, милорд, — улыбается Фахим, не пряча нежность в голосе. — До вас людей больше интересовало, поколотили меня по дороге или нет, чем сколько денег я потратил. Но вы правы. Я недолго пробыл рабом. Чего, боюсь, нельзя сказать о других моих сородичах.

— Теперь, когда ты это произнес, мне начинает казаться, что на самом деле ты не потратил ни монетки, — ворчит Фридрих, почти неосознанно поглаживая выпирающую косточку на чужом запястье. — Зная твой подвешенный язык.

— Вы почти угадали. Когда мой кошель украли, мне действительно пришлось задействовать свое обаяние.

Фридрих по-очаровательному фыркает.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Он больше ничего не спрашивает о прошлом Фахима. Молчит, скользя ладонью по его руке, дальше, к локтю, обводя длинными пальцами старый шрам на тыльной стороне предплечья, полученный, когда Фахим случайно упал на разбитую склянку. Но даже о нем не спрашивает. Лишь задерживается на секунду, а затем убирает ладонь. Фахим тут же ощущает тоску по этому прикосновению и корит себя за глупость.

— В королевских покоях такая огромная постель, — спустя какое-то время произносит он, чтобы скрыть собственную неловкость. — Удивительно, как я не подумал раньше попросить хотя бы уголочек.

— Удивительно, что я вообще позволил тебе ночевать в моих покоях. Я имею в виду… — Фридрих вдруг смущается. — Еще до того, как узнал, что ты колдун.

— Причем здесь это?

— С господином должен спать слуга, постельничий, или оруженосец. Но я не… Пока здесь Гертруда… Мне не хотелось никого пускать. Даже если ее вижу только я.

— Ох, — смеется Фахим, — что же вы будете делать, когда женитесь…

— Прекрати, — обрывает его король, неожиданно серьезно. Улыбка тут же слетает с лица Фахима. Он чуть хмурится, а затем замирает, стоит Фридриху взять его за руку под одеялом.

Эта ночь столь же безумна, сколь и длинна. Такова магия солнцестояния, будоражащая души не только мертвых, но и живых. Впрочем, сейчас Фахим ничего не хочет знать ни о тех, ни о других.

Фридрих смотрит на него, не отрываясь, это очевидно даже в темноте. Чтобы понять, что за эту ночь он так и не смог уснуть, требуется чуть больше времени.

— Вам нужно поспать, мой король, — шепчет Фахим. — Завтра второй день празднеств. И кто-то наверняка вновь попробует вас убить.

— Говоришь так, словно я не думаю об этом всю ночь.

От холодных ноток в голосе короля у Фахима давит в груди.

— Когда вы просили меня поработать над противоядиями… Вы предполагали?..

— Яды — это удел женщин и церковников, — так же строго отзывается Фридрих. Будто и не было смущенного шепота совсем недавно. — Но и к ним нужно быть готовым. Особенно в моем случае. Пожалуйста, Фахим… Я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас.

— О чем же вы хотите поговорить? Раз уж не желаете спать.

Король отвечает не сразу. Придвигается чуть ближе, так, что до кожи шута доносится тепло его дыхания.

— Расскажи мне о том, как ты стал лекарем.

Фахим удивленно моргает. Он ни единого раза не скрывал свои лекарские умения, но почему-то все равно оказывается застигнутым врасплох. Будто бы оголить и эту часть его прошлого – значит привязать себя еще больше: к королю, к Грофстайну, ко всему северу в целом.

Но Фахим рассказывает. Все, что ему под силу рассказать.

***

Возможность срыва переговоров исчезает, когда после недельного гостевания посольство покидает Майнбург. Вместе с ними уезжает и огромная орава знати, перекочевавшая в столицу после похорон герцога Анберга. Расследование покушения, шедшее всю эту неделю, успело обнаружить, что нападавшим был оруженосец одного из гостивших в замке рыцарей. Рыцаря тут же взяли под стражу и бросили в темницу. А что же там от него добились пытками, Фахим не знал. Обо всех деталях он узнавал лишь по слухам, витавшим в воздухе подобно снегу, припорошившему двор и башни.

Королевский замок вновь отправился в свою тихую спячку. Людей в коридорах не отличить от призраков, бредущих без всякой цели. Зима на севере — время скуки. Лишь в покоях леди Агнес беспрестанно звучит смех и льется вино. Фахим обедает вместе с ней, шутами и леди Ингой каждый день, заворачивается в шкуры у камина, пытаясь согреться, и радуется новым теплым носкам. Жизнь становится немного легче.

Но эта праздность обманчива. Зима — это время судов, бесконечных земельных тяжб между вассалами, на которых король обязан присутствовать. Не успевает отгреметь празднование Серебряницы, как начинается обещающее быть бесконечным разбирательство о землях герцога Анберга, не оставившего сыновей. В эти дни в замок поочередно набегают его бесчисленные родственники, желающие оторвать куски, никогда им не причитавшиеся.

Но ни один из них не заходит проведать Ингу. Фахим смотрит на нее, это дитя севера, белокурое и румяное, с огромными оленьими глазами, и не может избавиться от жалости. Он думает о несчастной Насиме и отчаянно стремится помочь. Будто это может загладить его вину. Но не загладит. Инга боится его и всякий раз отводит взгляд.

Каждый вечер Фридрих возвращается в покои уставший, со спиной, ссутуленной под тяжестью земельных споров и нераскрытого дела о покушении. Фахим разминает его плечи, рассказывает замковые сплетни, говорит любую чушь, которая приходит в голову: об огромной башне из дурно пахнущих цветов, которую один из султанов Юга приказал поставить у входа во дворец и не пускать тех, кто морщится; о мальчишке из Масуды, который был таким хорошим воришкой, что мог незаметно стянуть с людей сапоги, а закончил тем, что украл сердце султанской дочери. И о многом другом. Фридрих улыбается, слушая его рассказы, и Фахиму на секунду кажется, что в воздухе витает запах благовоний, а за окном не воет метель, но лишь теплый дождь заливает гравийные дорожки дворца.

— Я бы хотел показать вам Юг, — признается он королю в один из одинаковых зимних вечеров, когда не хочется отползать от камина ни на секунду.

— Показать его мне или самому вернуться? — спрашивает Фридрих, не отрываясь от чтения книги у себя на коленях.

Фахим вдруг не знает, что ответить. Проницательность короля вновь и вновь ставит его в тупик.

— Если вы хотите знать, мечтаю ли я вернуть свою прошлую жизнь, — все-таки заговаривает он, — то нет. Но я тоскую не по жизни, а по местам и людям. А оставлять вас здесь одного мне бы совсем не хотелось.

Фридрих не поднимает головы от книги, но видно, что уже давно не читает. Теребит страницу пальцами, но не переворачивает. На его скулах вспыхивает румянец, и так легко можно было бы оправдать его теплом от камина.

— Я не ребенок, чтобы бояться оставлять меня одного, — тихо, но уверенно отвечает он.

— Я и не считаю вас ребенком.

Король фыркает и поднимает голову.

— Тогда кем же? Женщиной, которую боятся оставить одну на время похода?

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Фахим готов поклясться, что и сам чуть было не смутился. Фридрих замолкает на полуслове, вдруг осознав смысл собственных слов, и нервно захлопывает книгу, вновь смотря вниз.

Нет. Фахим совсем не поэтому боится оставлять его одного. Они не муж и жена: король волен выбирать, кого ему любить и с кем делить ложе. Фахим не будет испытывать ни капли ревности.

— Дело не в этом, милорд. Просто мне бы не хотелось пропускать ни единой вашей удачи, а поражения… Ну, что ж, я бы хотел помочь их пережить.

Фридрих поджимает губы, как делает всегда, когда ему тяжело даются слова. Но он находит их, и говорит, наконец глядя Фахиму прямо в глаза:

— Если ты захочешь уйти, я не буду тебя держать.

— Я знаю.

Фридрих не просит любить его, а Фахим не ищет в других любви к себе. Не люби его король, он бы не страдал и не плакал. Но вот они оба здесь, опутанные чувствами, которых не просили и не искали — разве что, где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе. И мир не рушится, не падает небо. Все идет так, как должно идти.

Фахиму хочется верить, что им некуда торопиться. Даже если война не окончена, а мертвые все еще ищут спасения. Все это сон, а реальность — она здесь, у теплого камина, в крепких руках юного короля, которыми он обхватывает его лицо, прежде чем поцеловать.


	12. Интерлюдия. Пути Господни

Скорбная фигура Фридриха виднеется в глубине храма. Густав замирает, сделав всего два шага от порога, и задерживается взглядом на чужой спине. Брат молится у алтаря, преклонив колени, и в этот рассветный час в церкви больше не слышно ни единого голоса. Полумрак стелется по полу, утреннее солнце заглядывает лишь в маленькие окна под самым потолком, но дым от благовоний, возносящийся вверх, затеняет даже этот слабый свет.

Густав позволяет себе судорожный вдох.

Три дня назад Фридрих был коронован перед Богом. От лампад, освещающих его лицо во мраке, и переливающейся россыпи драгоценных камней на венце рябило в глазах. Фридрих жмурился от яркого света; тепло огня заставляло его щеки краснеть.

В начале всего была тьма. Во тьме был создан и человек, слепой, беспомощный. Чтобы человеку не было страшно во тьме, Бог создал звезды.

Но человек возжелал солнца.

Густав не решается подойти ближе, лишь ступает в тень нефа, не отрывая взгляда от алтаря, совсем слабо освещенного свечами. Тихая молитва Фридриха разносится по храму так, будто идет настоящая служба. Закроешь глаза — не отличишь от бормотания пастора. Густав так и поступает. Прислушивается, различает отдельные слова:

«…за грехи, совершенные и лишь задуманные…»

«…по воле Твоей…»

«…подари им покой, Господи…»

Фридрих на мгновение замолкает, и Густав открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть у алтаря епископа Петера. Юный король тоже замечает его, но вскоре вновь продолжает молитву, на этот раз еще тише. Епископ стоит в стороне и молча наблюдает. Густав вдруг чувствует раздражение.

Третий день — священный. На третий день после рождения человек впервые пролил слезы скорби над смертью. На третий день король обязан молиться за мертвых.

Никто не вправе его прерывать. Густав сжимает челюсть, но остается стоять на месте. Когда Фридрих заканчивает молитву, епископ о чем-то тихо заговаривает с ним. Фридрих поднимается с колен и отвечает, почтительно склонив голову.

Густав ничего не слышит. В его ушах шумит кровь, заглушающая все остальные звуки.

***

У Господа на каждого свои планы. Так Густав говорит Фридриху на тринадцатый день после коронации. Это чуть ли не первый их разговор за всю жизнь, и сердце Густава неспокойно. Они братья, но почти никогда не общались.

Все, что когда-либо интересовало Густава — это книги. Это единственная причина, по которой он ушел в монастырь. Королевская библиотека наводила на него уныние: ни одного оригинала — копии, копии, копии. Знаменитая библиотека Оддо Мудрого была давным-давно разворована епископами. Столица ничего не могла ему дать, и Густав отправился к подножию горы Рот, где в стенах Терского монастыря рождались самые необыкновенные манускрипты на всем Севере. Туда стекались люди со всех королевств, и слышалась речь на всевозможных наречиях.

Но жизнь послушника оказалась для Густава слишком сложна. Прихватив с собой несколько книг, он вернулся в столицу, так и не приняв постриг.

Фридрих спрашивает, чего же хочет от него Господь. Они сидят напротив друг друга в маленькой келье Густава, совсем смешной по сравнению с пышными покоями епископа, и их колени почти соприкасаются. Голос брата не дрожит, но руки — да, и Густав берет их в свои, сжимает.

Господь никогда не заговаривал с ним, а он никогда не обращался к Нему чаще, чем положено по обряду. За эти тринадцать дней Густаву начинает казаться, что Фридрих молится больше, чем он сам.

Но он все равно отвечает брату со всей пылкой искренностью, на которую способен:

— Он хочет, чтобы ты стал Великим.

На тринадцатый день человек научился высекать искру во тьме. Господь разгневался на него, ибо искры эти были подобны звездам.

Человек спрятал искры в своих ладонях, и впервые почувствовал боль. Когда Бог увидел страдания человека, то сжалился над ним и позволил творить огонь везде, кроме неба.

Так человек стал подобен Ему.

Фридрих смеется.

— Меня учили лишь сносить головы на поле брани, Густав.

— В рыцарской присяге говорится совсем другое.

На тринадцатый день король молится за себя.

***

Фридрих рассказывает ему о шуте. Говорит, что не понимает, о чем Агнес думает. Только выставляет весь королевский двор на посмешище.

Агнес ходит в церковь лишь по праздникам, а Густав не появляется в замке. Они почти не видятся.

Бог создал женщину в тот же день, что и мужчину. Она не могла высекать искры, но отдавала свои волосы для костра. Она не была подобна Ему, но единственная знала пути во тьме.

Служителям церкви запрещен брак. Чтобы знать Пути, нужно либо быть женщиной, либо отказаться от нее. Как женщина выводит на свет дитя, так и священник указывает путь заблудшим.

На тридцать третий день Густав впервые видит, как Фридрих плачет. Это вновь рассвет, вновь алтарь. Плечи юного короля вздрагивают под темным плащом, голова опущена вниз.

С алтаря на юношу взирает крест, заключенный в круг — Смерть и Жизнь, Тьма и Свет соединены в этом символе. Тьма — для Бога, Свет — для людей, и круг — солнце, подаренное Господом, поделившее день на святое и мирское.

Это случилось на тридцать третий день после сотворения.

Густав садится рядом. Начинает молитву. Фридрих замолкает на мгновение, но вскоре плечи его расслабляются. Он продолжает вместе с братом.

На тридцать третий день король молится за всех живущих.

***

Фридрих рассказывает Густаву о шуте, и в полумраке кельи у него краснеют щеки. Вот только на этот раз рядом нет никакого жара лампад.


	13. Интерлюдия. Во имя любви

Ламберт закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как леди Алина касалась его уставших ног, будто бы в мгновение ока возвращая им всю утраченную силу. Сейчас его лодыжек касалась лишь вода из ручья, но как приятно было обмануться! В военном лагере, разбитом у подножия холма, только и остается, что обманываться — ни одного женского личика.

Впрочем, Ламберт не жалуется. Походная жизнь его вполне устраивает, а прекрасные дамы на то и прекрасные, что живут лишь в мечтах.

Рыцарь успевает сделать четыре размеренных вздоха, прежде чем его покой наглым образом прерывают — справа от него раздается всплеск и возмущенное:

— Эдмунд!

Ламберт недовольно разлепляет веки, чтобы увидеть пажа лет одиннадцати, сброшенного в ручей другом-шутником. Шутник стоит здесь же, на берегу, и, весело улыбаясь, готовится дать деру тут же, как друг выберется из ручья.

— Я тебя сейчас прибью! — продолжает возмущаться паж в ручье, правда, не предпринимая никаких попыток выбраться.

Ламберт цокает языком. До чего же шумные мальчишки. Он в лагере только третий день, но уже успел насмотреться на их шалости вдоволь.

И как тут думать о сердечных делах? Вот паж зачерпывает рукой ила из ручья и бросает его в шутника — попадает на штаны, и малец орет так, будто его ранили в бою. Бросается в ручей и пытается измазать друга тоже.

Нет, здесь точно не до воздыханий о любви. Прошу простить, леди Алина, но тут самому не попасть бы под раздачу. Новые шоссы уж очень не хотелось бы марать.

А жаль. Денек был как раз для любви.

***

Во имя любви Ламберт уже пять раз залезал в чужие сады и три раза загонял лошадей. Все ради поцелуев украдкой и проникновенных писем. С замужними женщинами опасно ожидать большего. Но сердцу не прикажешь! Кто не испытывал дрожь желания, которое невозможно исполнить, тот, пожалуй, его не поймет. Трепещущее в вечном ожидании сердце — вот удел рыцаря, вставшего на путь прекрасной любви.

Ламберту двадцать, жизнь бурлит в нем, словно неспокойное море. Лето — бесконечные северные войны, исполнение долга вассала, зима — долгие пиры, веселье, любовь, любовь.

Воспоминания о любви помогают в походах. Ламберт закрывает глаза и вспоминает леди Элеонору — светлые волосы, золотящиеся на солнце, тонкие запястья, выглядывающие из-под рукавов платья, смех, точно перезвон колокольчиков. Подарила ему свой гребень в их последнюю встречу. Ах, как же этого мало… Только и остается, что мечтать, мечтать. Вспоминать сладкий изгиб бедра…

— Ты сдурел, что ли!

Ламберт хмуро открывает глаза, отрывая затылок от ствола дерева. По ломающемуся голосу и так можно было узнать нарушителя его спокойствия, но укоризненно посмотреть на мальцов все равно хотелось.

— Фефе, не трусь! Натягивай тетиву! — тем временем заливался соловьем второй мальчишка, Эдмунд, вставший у одного из деревьев и поставивший себе на макушку яблоко.

О, за два года на службе у короля Ламберт хорошо успел их запомнить — оруженосец герцога Ротберга и его самый младший из четырех сын. Оба вечно не знают, чем себя занять, будто им не надо присматривать за оружием и лошадьми.

— Я тебе сейчас знаешь что натяну!.. Я просто хотел по яблокам пострелять!

Ламберт вздыхает, надеясь, что вышло не слишком обреченно, и все-таки вмешивается:

— Чем это вы тут таким занимаетесь?

Эдмунд подпрыгивает на месте, отчего яблоко скатывается с его головы и пропадает где-то в траве.

— Сэр Ламберт! — удивленно восклицает он, но выходит так неубедительно, что становится понятно — мальчишки, видно, сочли, что он спит и ничего не заметит. Но зачем ему дневной сон, если в это время он может вспоминать легкость стана леди Элеоноры!

Оруженосец, тем временем, опускает лук и недовольно кривит губы. Он, быть может, и согласился бы на авантюру друга, если бы их не заметили.

— Вот уж смеху было бы, если бы вы при мне поубивали друг друга!

На самом деле, Ламберту до них нет дела. Ну, поубивали бы друг друга – ему-то что? Они не его оруженосец и не его сын. Вот своего оруженосца он бы ох как отхлестал за такое баловство! Но, к счастью, его оруженосец был тем еще тихоней. Был у него всего один грешок – он, словно самая настоящая сорока, имел страсть к воровству всяческой мелочи: пуговиц, женских гребешков, кошельков, полных золота… Последнее, правда, бывало лишь раз.   
  
Тем не менее, в каждом походе, где принимает участие герцог Ротберг, Ламберт продолжает и продолжает сталкиваться с этими мальчишками. Проходит лето за летом; он наблюдает, как они взрослеют. У него нет никакого желания возиться с юнцами, но в какой-то момент Эдмунд решает, что к нему можно обращаться за советами. По всем делам, особенно – любовным. Ламберт смеется над ним и специально плетет всякую чушь. А мальчишка внимает, смотря горящими глазами.   
  
Есть что-то неправильное в том, как Фридрих, сидящий с ними рядом у костра, не поднимает взгляда. Как морщится, стоит другу заговорить о его сестре. И вмешивается хлестко:   
  
– Ты ее даже не видел ни разу.   
  
А Эдмунд не теряется с привычным задором:   
  
– Но вы же близнецы! Значит, она такая же красивая, как и ты.   
  
Фридрих хмурится, но не отвечает. Ламберт смотрит на его поджатые губы и догадывается.

Это, верно, тот вид любви, который умирает на следующий день после того, как мальчик становится мужчиной. 

  
  
*** 

  
  
Спустя три года, сопровождая епископа Петера в его путешествии в Эйдос, Ламберт понимает, что нет, не умирает.   
  
Он знает мужчин, предающихся любви с юнцами – сложно устоять перед оруженосцем, когда вокруг ни одной женщины. Но в походах с Ламбертом всегда были воспоминания о его прекрасных дамах, а его собственный оруженосец не пробуждал ни единого желания, кроме как дать подзатыльник.   
  
Он знает о трепетной любви к другу, когда вы оба юны и ничем не искушены – он переживал ее не раз. Но она умерла и не преследовала его долгое время.   
  
Пока он не отправляется в Эйдос. Пока, среди всей впечатляющей свиты епископа, не вылавливает взглядом юного послушника. Русые волосы его милейше кудрявятся, так, что по пальцам проходит дрожь от желания прикоснуться. Кожа белая, чистая, будто беды юности обошли ее стороной. Ламберту на секунду кажется, что он сошел с ума.   
  
Но нет, нет. Это все еще она. Прекрасная любовь. Когда достаточно лишь взглядов украдкой. Когда достаточно дышать одним с ним воздухом.   
  
Ламберт прикасается к нему впервые на привале, когда замечает, что с непривычки послушник стер ноги в кровь. Последний этап паломничества они проходят пешком.   
  
Рыцарь предлагает свою помощь, и послушник почти испуганно соглашается. Когда Ламберт прикасается к его ступням, то вдруг ясно понимает, что его желание взаимно. Вверх по ногам юноши идет дрожь, и он взволнованно сводит колени вместе.   
  
Эта сладкая мука продолжается до конца путешествия. Ничего не заходит дальше волнительных прикосновений к рукам, а в Эйдосе их пути расходятся.   
  
Прекрасная любовь живет еще полгода после разлуки. 

  
  
*** 

  
  
Барон Одного Угла сводит с ума весь королевский двор, это трудно не заметить. У Ламберта уже давно не кружится голова от любви, и, кажется, он становится более честен с собой. Барон никак не меняет его жизнь, в отличие от жизни короля. Быть может, Фридрих тоже станет честнее в своих желаниях. Быть может.   
  
Во имя любви Ламберт когда-то обскакал все монастыри Грофстайна в надежде снова встретить юношу, которому хватило одного взгляда, чтобы украсть его сердце. Не так уж давно это и было, если подумать.   
  
В рыцарской присяге есть строчки о любви к Богу. Однажды вечером, сидя в церкви после проповеди, Ламберт спрашивает у отца Густава, какая же она все-таки, эта любовь.   
  
Священник смотрит на него своими светлыми глазами, все понимая. Он был там, в этом путешествии в Эйдос, и то и дело бросал на Ламберта осуждающие взгляды. Совершенно точно это был он.

– Ничего сложного в этом нет, сэр Ламберт, – отвечает Густав, слабо улыбаясь. – Любовь к Богу – это, прежде всего, любовь к себе.


End file.
